The Time
by besajoy
Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka? / SERIES / KyuMin and other top pairs in SJ / Warning: GS
1. Prolog

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

><p>Prolog:<p>

Detik demi detik terus berjalan. Seiring dengan itu, para siswa yang berada di dalam ruangan kelas masih terus berperang dengan lembaran kertas yang berada di meja depan mereka masing-masing. Soal-soal di dalam kertas itu—yang merengek minta dijawab dengan ancaman mendapat skor yang buruk apabila tidak diladeni—membuat sebagian siswa merasa muak. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda yang notabenenya merupakan siswa terpintar se-angkatan sekolah. Dengan otak encernya, ia dapat menyelesaikan sebagian besar soal dengan santai dan tanpa adanya masalah berarti.

Namun tiba-tiba—"Ah! _Baboya_!"

Suara gebrakan baru saja berbunyi nyaring, yang bersumber dari pukulan tangan Kyuhyun terhadap meja di depannya. Persetan dengan sorot mata teman-temannya yang mengarah kepadanya seketika, yang penting rasa kekesalannya terlampiaskan Memergoki saingan beratnya beranjak dari bangkunya dengan membawa lembar soalnya, lalu menuju ke meja guru, membuat Kyuhyun merasa kalah cepat. Jika saja nilai yang orang itu peroleh tidak pernah mendahuluinya, Kyuhyun akan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi ini—saingannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Lee Sungmin!"

* * *

><p>AN:

Ini adalah FF series saya yang pertama. Sebenarnya udah saya post di blog saya di kyucheers . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasi), tapi kalau mau nunggu FF ini diupdate di sini ya tunggu aja XD

Oh iya, prolognya begitu bukan berarti jalan ceritanya begitu doang loh ya. Dan bahasanya... Aduh kendala terbesar saya ketika bikin FF ini D": Karena saya mau pake banyak pendeskripsian di sini. Tapi ujung-ujungnya saya pusing sendiri XD #SALAHSIAPA Iya, bahasanya saya bikin ngejelimet, jadi kalau nanti chapternya panjang tapi jalan ceritanya cuma begitu doang itu berarti kebanyakan deskripsi XD

Tapi saya usahain FF ini bakal tamat kok, walau butuh perjuangan D: Ini aja saya sebenernya udah bikin dari setahun yang lalu, dan tadinya FF ini buat ultah Sungmin tahun kemarin, cuma jadinya saya bablas terus dan ujung-ujungnya ga tamat sampe sekarang. Doain ya semoga bisa selesai walau sampai sepanjang apapun ceritanya huh.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

><p>Kedua mata <em>onyx<em> milik Kyuhyun menyala-nyala saat melihat daftar hasil ulangan siswa di kelasnya yang diselenggarakan tempo hari. Ia tidak tahu mukanya harus ditaruh di mana saat melihat posisi namanya di sana. Hatinya mendidih saat tahu peringkatnya yang diperoleh pada ulangan kali ini.

Lagi-lagi ia dikalahkan oleh murid baru itu.

_Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan_, batin Kyuhyun yang kemarahannya sudah memuncak dan tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi pada Sungmin. Meski _yeoja_ itu memiliki wajah yang kadar imutnya di atas rata-rata, namun bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin bagaikan hewan buas yang berbahaya. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin baru saja menjadi murid di kelasnya—bahkan di sekolahnya—saat memasuki tahun ajaran baru yang dibuka belum lama ini, namun ia sudah dua kali mengalahkan Kyuhyun yang selama dua tahun menduduki peringkat satu paralel. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang bisa—bahkan saingannya terdahulu, walaupun hanya beda sangat tipis.

Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki kelas dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Kyuhyun di hadapannya, dan langsung mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang dengan kuat. Untung saja Sungmin tidak terjungkal. "Heh manusia sok imut! Rupanya kau benar-benar menantangku untuk menyaingiku, hah?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku tidak pernah menantangmu, Cho Kyuhyun si manusia sombong! Kau—"

Belum selesai Sungmin berkilah, Kyuhyun sudah kembali mendorongnya—bahkan kali ini lebih kuat. Akan tetapi Sungmin mampu memperkuat keseimbangan tubuhnya sehingga ia tak juga terjatuh. "Heh! Yang sombong itu kau! Dasar manusia sok pintar! Kau masih baru di sini tapi kau sudah macam-macam denganku! Kau masih belum apa-apanya denganku!"

"Macam-macam apa? Kau yang kasar terhadap _yeoja, babo_! Seenaknya main dorong orang!" seru Sungmin yang tak kalah pedasnya. Perdebatan panas diantara mereka berduapun sudah tak terelakkan lagi.

"Heh!—"

"_Mwoya_?!" bentak Sungmin yang tak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk angkat suara kali ini. Dengan memasang gaya angkuhnya ia pun memelototkan matanya kepada _namja_ itu seraya berkata lagi, "Dengar! Bukankah kau yang mengajakku waktu itu untuk bersaing, hah?! Lalu, bukankah di dalam persaingan itu pasti ada yang kalah dan ada yang menang? Jikalau aku menang dan kau kalah, itu memang hal yang wajar, bukan?! Begitupun sebaliknya. Dan faktalah yang akan memutuskan perkara ini, jadi mau tidak mau kita harus menerima—"

"Kau pikir aku bisa sepasrah itu, begitu?! Cih," kini giliran Kyuhyun yang memotong pembicaraan Sungmin. Ia pun semakin mengintimidasi Sungmin dengan mendekatinya seraya menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Aku tak sudi jika harus kalah denganmu, wahai anak baru! Jangan berpuas diri dulu kau, persaingan kita belum selesai! Kita lihat siapa yang akan menjadi sampah dan siapa yang akan jadi juaranya pada akhirnya!" desisnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian pergi berlalu darinya diiringi dengan nafas lega yang dihembuskan Sungmin. Sungmin lantas segera beranjak ke bangkunya untuk duduk, seraya menenangkan dirinya. Sejujurnya ia sangat tidak betah dengan situasi tadi. Ia merasa terpojokkan oleh seorang _namja_—oh ayolah, itu sangat menyebalkan! Apalagi sambil marah-marah. Baru menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah baru selama beberapa minggu saja ia sudah merasakan kerasnya dunia sekolahnya itu. Tidak disangka bagi dirinya, karena pada awalnya ia tidak menggambarkan alur kehidupannya dalam bersekolah di tempat ini sesuai dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Ia hanya ingin menikmati proses belajarnya tanpa diganggu oleh pihak manapun.

Namun ternyata, pertemuannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun telah merubah semua rencananya.

Entah apakah Kyuhyun memang keras kepala atau apa—tetapi pada awalnya Sungmin telah menolak ajakan Kyuhyun untuk bersaing dalam memperebutkan prestasi, dengan alasan ia memang tidak bertujuan untuk bersaing dalam menjalani karirnya sebagai pelajar—tetapi hanya untuk belajar. Dan Sungmin memang kebetulan sempat mengungguli Kyuhyun dalam perolehan nilai pertama yang diumumkan tidak lama sebelum ajakan Kyuhyun untuk bersaing dengannya lahir. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap saja memaksa. Dan ketika Sungmin pada akhirnya menerimanya dengan alasan karena ia gerah atas sikap Kyuhyun yang seakan menyombongkan dirinya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya peringkat satu se-angkatan selama empat semester berturut-turut, Kyuhyun tetap saja protes akan hasil persaingan yang ia peroleh karena ia dalam posisi sebagai yang terkalahkan. Akhirnya caci-makianlah yang didapat. Padahal awalnya Kyuhyun sendirilah yang melahirkan adanya persaingan ini.

_Sebenarnya, apa maumu?_ batin Sungmin seraya menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mendinginkan kepalanya kembali yang sempat panas karena menghadapi orang yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya tadi.

—o0o—

Jari-jemari Kyuhyun sedari tadi asik menekan tombol-tombol pada PSP hitam miliknya. Ia sendiri pun saat ini tengah duduk di salah satu dari sekian kursi yang tersedia di ruang aula sekolah, bersama dengan teman-teman teaternya yang lain untuk menunggu sang ketua ekskul datang karena dialah yang biasanya memulai kegiatan. Para anggota sudah hadir semua di dalam ruangan ini—termasuk yang biasanya datang terlambat sekalipun termasuk Kyuhyun sendiri, dan seharusnya memang ekskul sudah dimulai sedari tadi, namun entah mengapa untuk pertemuan kali ini sang ketua sepertinya sedikit lalai dalam ketepatan waktu. Namun hal itu bukan merupakan masalah yang berarti bagi Kyuhyun, karena ia sendiri memiliki pekerjaan tersendiri selagi menunggu, jadi ia tak merasa bosan.

Tiba-tiba bunyi decitan pintu aula memekik, mengundang orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menolehkan kepala mereka, termasuk Kyuhyun usai mem-_pause game_-nya. Rupanya Zhoumi selaku ketua ekskul teater baru saja datang dengan membawa seseorang yaitu—

—Sungmin?

Spontan kedua manik mata Kyuhyun membelalak begitu ia tahu siapa orang yang mengekori sang ketua masuk. _Apa-apaan ini dia ikut ekskul ini juga!_ batin Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu, sungguh ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ternyata si hewan buas yang berbahaya itu satu ekskul dengannya sekarang.

Rupanya Sungmin benar-benar menantang Kyuhyun untuk bersaing dalam bidang apapun. Mau itu prestasi akademis maupun non-akademis.

Sungmin pun terkaget begitu ia mendapati sosok Kyuhyun di ruang aula ini. Lagi-lagi takdir mempertemukan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Rupanya selain sekelas, Kyuhyun satu ekskul dengannya pula, dan ini di luar dugaannya.

Neraka seakan jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Perang akan terjadi lagi, dan mau tidak mau Sungmin harus segera untuk membangun benteng pertahanan terhadap dirinya, atau ia akan semakin diinjak-injak oleh seorang Kyuhyun.

Begitu Zhoumi bersama Sungmin sudah berada di depan para anggota ekskul teater, sang ketua mulai angkat suara. "Selamat siang. Maaf saya sedikit terlambat—" ucapnya yang kemudian mendelik ke arah Sungmin, yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "—karena saya membawa satu orang anggota baru, yang akan menjadi teman kalian. Dia ini memang termasuk murid baru di sekolah ini. Kalau begitu silahkan, Sungmin, perkenalkan dirimu."

Dari sekian banyak anggota yang berada di ruangan ini, hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mendengarkan sesi perkenalan Sungmin sebagai anggota baru. Ia malah kembali memainkan PSP-nya dengan salah satu kakinya terangkat layaknya seorang bos. Mengapa harus menyimak orang memuakkan itu? Buang-buang waktu bagi Kyuhyun, lebih baik ia berkencan dengan benda kesayangannya itu. Lagipula, yang berada di sini semuanya merupakan teman-teman serta adek-adek kelasnya.

"_Gamsahamnida_," ucap Sungmin seraya memberikan senyumnya dan menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu ia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman baru satu ekskulnya yang lain seraya memandang ke arah mereka satu persatu, dan begitu sampai ke titik dimana Kyuhyun berada, ia merasa sedikit kesal. Disaat yang lain begitu serius, orang itu malah asik bermain dengan PSP-nya. Lebih-lebih sang ketua tidak menegurnya. _Dasar sombong!_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di kursi yang tersedia _ne_, Sungmin," ucap sang ketua. Sungmin mengangguk lantas dirinya segera mencari kursi yang bisa dipakai untuk duduk—yang tentunya jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi kemudian ikut mengambil posisi duduk pada sebuah kursi yang terletak terpisah dari deretan kursi-kursi yang lain namun masih berdekatan. "Oke langsung saja, saya akan mengumumkan suatu hal kepada kalian," ucapnya yang tatapan matanya mengitari sekitar posisi duduk anggota bawahannya. Namun Kyuhyun tetap saja masih asik dalam dunianya sendiri. Sang ketua yang tahu tabiat Kyuhyun membiarkan saja, karena ia yakin si maniak PSP itu tahu apa yang hendak dibicarakannya. "Jadi, pada akhir tahun nanti, untuk perayaan natal serta tahun baru seperti pada program kerja tahun-tahun sebelumnya, teater kita ini akan menampilkan suatu pentas drama di luar sekolah yang diselenggarakan secara terbuka—bukan hanya untuk sekolah, melainkan sampai kepada masyarakat. Untuk itu, dalam menjalankan program kerja kali ini, saya sudah membuat rencana-rencananya. Yaitu—tentu saja—kita harus membuat jalan cerita drama itu sendiri, terlebih dahulu. Namun untuk kali ini, saya akan menempuh cara yang berbeda. Kalau pada tahun-tahun kemarin, hanya pihak pengurus teater yang berwenang untuk itu, sekarang saya akan menyerahkan kewenangan itu kepada kalian. Jadi—bisa kalian simpulkan sendiri—bahwa saya akan meminta kalian untuk membuat alur cerita tentang natal serta tahun baru pada drama ini. Nanti pihak pengurus dan juga instruktur teater kita akan memilih satu dari cerita kalian—tentunya yang paling pantas untuk ditampilkan. Dan ada hadiahnya bagi kalian yang ceritanya terpilih—"

Suasana yang tadinya hening kini mulai gaduh. Berita yang dibawakan oleh ketua ekskul disambut hangat oleh mereka. Kyuhyun mendelik sebentar ke arah Sungmin yang hanya diam saja itu dengan berbagai prasangka. Ia penasaran dengan dugaan Sungmin apakah ia akan mengira bahwa dirinya akan bersaing dengan Kyuhyun—lagi, padahal tidak sama sekali. Kyuhyun menjabat sebagai pengurus teater dan ia tidak mengemban tugas untuk membuat cerita, melainkan memilih cerita yang akan digunakan untuk drama. Jadi—persetan dengan bakat Sungmin untuk mengarang, karena sebagus apapun kemampuan itu, tetap saja tidaklah berguna untuk digunakan sekarang, karena pasti cerita darinya tidak akan Kyuhyun pilih, dan itu berakibatkan pada kekalahan cerita Sungmin dalam memperebutkan hadiah itu. Ia menorehkan seringaian kepada Sungmin mengingat hal itu.

"—hadiahnya itu adalah, 20 persen keuntungan dari pementasan teater kita akan diserahkan kepada pemenang itu. Lumayan, bukan?"

Hati Sungmin semakin tergugah mendengar kabar gembira dari ketua ekskul yang berujung pada hadiah bagi yang beruntung. Ia optimis bisa meraih posisi sebagai yang beruntung itu, tanpa takut jika ada pihak yang berusaha untuk menghalanginya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Mengingat nama Kyuhyun membuat ia melirik sekilas ke arah sang pemilik nama.

Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, mereka saling melempar aura sinis mereka satu sama lain lewat kedua mata mereka, dengan maksud yang berbeda tanpa mereka ketahui.

—o0o—

_Seongsae_ saat ini tengah mengisi jam pelajaran fisika di kelas Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Beliau sedang menerangkan suatu pembahasan bab secara mendalam, dan tak jarang pula tangan beliau bekerja pada papan tulis putih dengan menggunakan spidol bertinta hitam. Sungmin beserta murid lainnya pun tak kalah sibuk. Otak, telinga, dan tangan mereka sibuk bekerja demi mendapatkan ilmu yang diberikan.

Merasa lelah, jemari Sungmin melepas pegangannya pada pulpen dan memilih untuk menyimak penjelasan guru saja. Dan memang apa yang harus dicatat sudah Sungmin tulis semua di buku tulisnya, jadi bukan masalah berarti jika ia memilih untuk rehat sementara. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun untuk melihat proses belajarnya seperti apa sehingga ia begitu tidak bisa menerima kekalahannya kala ada orang yang memperoleh nilai lebih tinggi daripadanya, seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Sungmin. Tapi—

—Apa?!

Sungmin mempertajam penglihatannya untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat salah. Namun ternyata kedua mata _foxy_-nya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ia tidak percaya mengetahui kenyataan, bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini tengah asik bermain PSP.

Bahkan disaat jam pelajaran seperti ini—apalagi ada guru dan KBM sedang berlangsung, manusia itu lebih memilih benda tidak berguna itu ketimbang mempelajari ilmu fisika yang jelas-jelas lebih berguna?!

Dan lagi, Kyuhyun duduk pada barisan yang tergolong bagian depan—meski tidak persis, tetapi cukup strategis untuk dilihat oleh guru. Sementara apabila guru mengetahui ada siswa yang tidak menyimak penjelasannya, maka cap sikap buruk akan diberikan. Apalagi sambil main PSP seperti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin tidak habis pikir akan sifat Kyuhyun. Mengapa Kyuhyun protes ketika nilainya tersaingi sementara ia sendiri tidak memanfaatkan waktu KBM dengan baik? Bukankah itu hal yang aneh?

_Because what you serve is what you get._

Apa yang anda korbankan, itulah yang akan anda petik hasilnya.

"Wook—" panggil Sungmin kepada teman di sebelahnya, Ryeowook, tanpa melepas arah pandangnya pada Kyuhyun.

Merasa dipanggil, pemilik nama yang bermarga Kim itu segera menyahut. "_Ne_, ada apa, Sungmin?

"Apa orang itu memang terbiasa main PSP disaat jam pelajaran?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada datar seolah tidak ada rasa kesal sedikit pun. Namun apabila ditelisik lagi, kata-katanya pada kalimat tanyanya sudah menunjukkan kesinisannya.

Kedua manik mata Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin, dan ia langsung tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud dalam pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya beberapa detik yang lalu. "Kyuhyun, maksudmu? _Ne_, dia memang sudah biasa seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah ketahuan oleh _seongsae_. Dia pandai sekali menyembunyikannya."

Alis Sungmin mengernyit heran. Ia menengok ke arah Ryeowook. "Tapi posisi Kyuhyun itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau dia main PSP. Sebelah kakinya terangkat ke atas, dan kepalanya terlihat menengok ke bawah. Dan PSP itu sebesar itu—memangnya apa benda sebesar itu masih tidak terlihat juga?!"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya seraya mengendikkan bahu. "_Eoh—molla_. Yang jelas untuk urusan itu dia tidak pernah kena kasus. Mungkin para _seongsae_ sudah menaruh kepercayaan padanya kalau Kyuhyun sudah pasti bisa mengikuti pelajaran, makanya tidak ada masalah untuk hal itu hingga saat ini."

"Cih, persetan," ucap Sungmin muak. Beruntung sekali anak itu.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyimak kembali pelajaran, daripada pusing memikirkan si _namja_ sombong itu. Sekarang _seongsae_ sedang menulis sebuah soal yang kelihatannya cukup rumit untuk diselesaikan di papan tulis—Sungmin saja yang sedari tadi menyimak berpendapat seperti itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun," panggil s_eongsae_ usai beliau menulis soal. Begitu indra pendengaran Kyuhyun menangkap suara _seongsae_ menyebut namanya, ia langsung mem-_pause game_-nya pada PSP dan segera menaruh benda kesayangannya itu di dalam sebuah buku yang berada di atas meja. "Silahkan kerjakan soal ini."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sejenak soal yang disuruh dikerjakan olehnya sebelum ia maju ke depan kelas. Dan tidak lama kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya dan segera mendekati papan tulis dengan rasa percaya diri. Membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya semakin muak saja. "Cih, memangnya apa dia bisa? Bukankah dari tadi dia hanya main PSP?"

Ryeowook yang mendengar siluet umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin tak kuasa untuk menyahut. "Minnie, asal kau tahu saja, meski dia tidak terlihat serius belajar di kelas—bahkan setiap hari dia hanya main PSP dan PSP, tapi dia tetap saja memegang predikat sebagai orang terpintar seangkatan empat semester berturut-turut. Kalau kau bingung bagaimana bisa dia seperti itu, bukan hanya kau, tapi aku dan juga teman-teman yang lain yang sudah satu sekolah dengannya sejak lama lebih bingung lagi."

Sungmin mendengus mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan orang seabstrak Kyuhyun. Dan ia tiba-tiba berpikiran untuk mencoba mengerjakan soal yang dikerjakan oleh Kyuhyun di papan tulis pada buku tulisnya. Selain untuk mengasah otaknya, ia juga ingin menguji perbandingan kecepatannya dalam menjawab dengan Kyuhyun, mana yang lebih cepat.

Namun—sial, Sungmin merasa kinerja otaknya melambat. Langkah kerjanya terhenti ketika ia mulai bingung dengan jalan penyelesaian yang seharusnya. Begitu rumit baginya. Padahal ia baru mengerjakan sedikit. Ia mulai berpikiran bahwa jika fisika sudah mencapai kepada tahap soal maka penyelesaiannya tidak semudah dengan pembahasan bab yang diterangkan, dan itu membuatnya jengkel. Dan saat ia memalingkan pandangan ke arah papan tulis, ia terbengong. Rupanya Kyuhyun dapat menjawab soal itu dengan cukup lancar sampai detik ini.

"Astaga—" ucap Sungmin yang memperhatikan hasil pekerjaan Kyuhyun di papan tulis yang masih dalam proses penyelesaian. "—bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran sampai sejauh itu?" lanjutnya. Sejujurnya ia mulai kagum dengan sosok Kyuhyun sekarang. Soal itu memang termasuk rumit untuk dikerjakan, tulisan rumus-rumus yang dijabarkan Kyuhyun saja cukup banyak dan panjang, dan Sungmin tidak memikirkannya. Nalar Kyuhyun jauh lebih luas dibanding dirinya.

"Terbukti kalau Kyuhyun memang genius," sahut Ryeowook yang mendengar ocehan Sungmin di sebelahnya. Membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya. "Tapi dia sombong. Memangnya di dunia ini hanya dia saja yang pintar," umpatnya. Pujian yang ditorehkan kepada orang yang berada di papan tulis itu semakin membuatnya mual.

Ketika Sungmin memperhatikan kembali papan tulis, _seongsae_ mulai menulis soal baru di sebelah soal milik Kyuhyun, dengan bentuk yang berbeda. Ia tentunya berharap semoga ia diberi kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam mengerjakan soal yang diberikan itu. Dan ternyata _seongsae_ melempar soal kepada siapa saja yang ingin maju. Otomatis ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan segera berjalan ke depan kelas. Sesekali ia mendengar celetukan dari teman-teman yang lain sehingga rasa percaya dirinya semakin bertambah. "Ehem—anak baru yang maju! Ehem!"

Tangan kanan Sungmin meraih spidol yang dipegang oleh _seongsae_ dan langsung ia gunakan untuk menulis jawaban soal. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah hampir selesai menjawab dan ia mendelik sebentar ke arah orang di sebelahnya itu. "Ehem—mau unjuk kepintaran ya? Sayang sekali tadi _seongsaenim_ tidak menunjukmu, kau sendiri yang berinisiatif. Jadi, sayang sekali ya _babo yeoja_!" ucapnya seraya berseringai.

"Heh! Jaga bicaramu!" ucap Sungmin yang menegur Kyuhyun dengan memelototkan matanya. Bahkan orang genius itu tidak tahu sopan santun. "Ada _seongsaenim_ di sa—"

Tadinya Sungmin ingin menunjuk ke arah _seongsae_ yang ia kira berada di dekat meja guru seperti pada saat ia maju. Namun ternyata orangnya malah tidak ada di tempat. "Ck! _Babo_! Kalau _seongsaenim_ ada di depan, mana mungkin aku berani bicara begini. Makanya jangan sok!"

Sungguh Sungmin merasa malu di depan Kyuhyun.

Dan kekesalannya semakin bertambah saja pada si sombong itu.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

><p>Pintu loker Kyuhyun baru saja terbuka. Jam belajar sekolah sudah selesai dan sang pemilik berniat untuk membereskan lokernya sebelum pulang. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sedari kelas satu, dan sudah menjadi langganan pula ia mendapat surat dan kado dari berbagai—ehm—<em>fans<em>-nya. Entah karena apa orang-orang itu begitu antusias terhadap dirinya sehingga orang itu memberinya kado. Seperti hari ini, ia memergoki tiga bungkus kado dan beberapa biji surat yang ia temukan di dalam lokernya. Kyuhyun mengambil barang-barang itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya, untuk ia gunakan kembali nantinya. Kado-kado itu akan ia jual kembali sementara surat-surat itu ia akan gunakan di dalam perapian rumahnya.

"Kyu…" Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari arah samping kanan. Reflek ia menoleh ke arah itu. Rupanya teman satu ekskulnya yang lokernya berada tepat di sebelah lokernya itu. "_Ne_, ada apa, Donghae?"

"Kulihat kau selalu saja menyimpan kado dan surat yang ada di lokermu, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar kau berkencan dengan siapapun," ucap Donghae heran. Selama dua tahun lebih ia mengenal Kyuhyun sebagai manusia sejuta karisma sehingga banyak _yeoja_ yang mengincar dirinya, dan hasilnya banyak kado serta surat yang tertuju pada Kyuhyun, dan ia terlihat selalu menggubris barang-barang itu. Akan tetapi sampai sekarang belum pernah ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun berpacaran—bahkan mendekati _yeoja_ manapun untuk dijadikan _yeojachingu_-nya. Dibandingkan dengan _namja_ lain yang Donghae kenal di sekolah ini yang bahkan gencar-gencarnya melakukan kencan—bahkan sejujurnya ia sendiri sedang mempunyai gebetan tersendiri, namun manusia yang satu ini sungguh berbeda.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Donghae. Sangatlah lucu baginya. Sebagai seorang manusia yang memiliki keinginan kuat untuk sukses dalam karir, tentunya ia malas untuk mengurusi hal-hal yang menurutnya picisan untuk saat ini. "Memangnya aku menyimpan ini untuk apa? Kaupikir aku mau membuang waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu?" tanyanya santai.

Donghae mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi memangnya untuk apa kau menyimpan semua itu?"

Seraya menutup dan mengunci loker Kyuhyun berkata kepada Donghae, "Kado bisa dijual lagi, sementara surat karena bahannya dari kertas jadi aku bisa menggunakannya untuk perapian rumah."

"Tsk tsk tsk," Donghae berdecak sendiri mengetahui sifat Kyuhyun yang menurutnya agak ekonomis—dan sedikit aneh, karena seharusnya walau hanya sedikit naluri seorang namja tetap ada untuk memiliki seorang _yeojachingu_. "Tapi—apa kau tidak pernah berpikiran untuk merespon salah satunya?"

"Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun malah bertanya balik, kali ini dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sukses dulu, Hae. Urusan itu nanti setelah itu didapatkan."

Donghae sedikit merasa takjub. Baru kali ini ia menemukan _namja_ yang punya pola pikir yang seperti itu. Tapi mengingat ia merupakan murid yang terpintar se-angkatan, pola pikir itu dinilai wajar-wajar saja, meski ia masih sedikit heran kemana hasrat Kyuhyun untuk memiliki lawan jenis itu.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Hae," pamit Kyuhyun kemudian. Donghae berhenti melamun dan ia pun mengangguk. "Hati hati, _ne_!"

Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya seolah mengiyakan, dan ia pun keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan di atas lantai koridor sekolah. Akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari topik pembicaraan yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Cukup _noona_ serta _eomma_-nya saja yang pernah membahas ini dan jangan ada yang lain lagi. Itu membuat Kyuhyun jengah. Meski ia pernah menyukai seorang _yeoja_, namun itu sudah lama sekali—dan hanya sekedar menyukai semata, bukan sampai kepada tahap berpacaran. Kyuhyun memang belum pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan _yeoja_ manapun hingga sekarang, meski ia termasuk _namja_ yang banyak ditaksir para _yeoja_. Ia hanya belum ingin menjalaninya.

Namun ketika ia sedang enak melangkah, tiba-tiba—"Kyuhyun _oppa_!"

Suara cempreng memanggilnya dengan cukup keras, dipastikan kalau itu adalah suara milik seorang _yeoja_. Firasat Kyuhyun mulai tidak enak. _Apalagi ini?_ batinnya seraya menghela nafas berat. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Seorang _yeoja_ berambut lurus panjang dengan berbadan mungil muncul tepat di depannya, dengan memasang tampang yang sok imut yang sangat mencurigakan. Kyuhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi. "_Lee Hyukjae imnida_. Kau sudah membaca suratku? Apa kau mau berkencan denganku hari ini, _oppa_?"

Benar bukan?

Dan—apa-apaan ini?!

_Yeoja_ yang tak jelas asal usulnya darimana ini sudah berani memperkenalkan diri dan mengajaknya berkencan?! Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin melempar si Hyukjae ini sejauh-jauhnya sekarang.

"_Mian_, aku sibuk _ne_," tolak Kyuhyun dengan nada sehalus mungkin supaya tidak ada protes dari sang lawan bicara. Dan disaat yang bersamaan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja melihat Donghae sedang berjalan ke arahnya, seakan menjadi penolongnya disaat-saat yang darurat seperti ini.

"Mungkin kau bisa berkencan dengan orang ini. Aku harus pergi sekarang," setelah berkata demikian, Kyuhyun mengambil seribu langkah secepat mungkin sebelum _yeoja_ aneh itu—mungkin—mengejarnya.

Raut muka cemberut langsung tertorehkan pada Hyukjae. Rencananya gagal untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Kyuhyun, padahal ia sudah susah payah membuat dan melaksanakannya. Salahnya sendiri yang tetap bersikeras untuk mengejar sosok yang sudah ia tahu akan sulit untuk didapat.

Dan disaat itu pula, Donghae merasa berterimakasih pada temannya itu.

—o0o—

"Apa?! _Eomma_ masuk rumah sakit lagi?!"

"…"

"Oke _gamsahamnida_ _ahjumma_. Aku segera kesana. _Annyeong_."

KLIK.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipi _chubby_ seorang Sungmin ketika mendengar kabar buruk yang datang dari teman _eomma_-nya. Ia yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas segera berlari menuju ke kawasan luar sekolah untuk mencari taksi. Sekarang targetnya adalah rumah sakit tempat sang ibunda dirawat. Ia terus saja menangis, cemas memikirkan keadaan _eomma_-nya kini.

BRAK!

Mendadak tubuh Sungmin terhantam. Ia tersentak begitu mendapati tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan seseorang. "_Mian, ne_!"

"Enak saja kau bilang mi—Sungmin?!" rupanya Kyuhyun yang bertabrakan dengan Sungmin. Ia baru akan memaki orang itu jika ia tidak memergoki Sungmin yang tengah menangis—sepertinya dari sebelum mereka bertabrakan seperti tadi. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sungmin sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk berdebat dengan si sombong ini. Saat ini hanya sang ibundalah yang memenuhi pikirannya. Ia melanjutkan langkah larinya yang sempat terhenti tadi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Setelah mendapatkan taksi, Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk di bagian depan di sebelah supir. "Rumah sakit Shuju, _ne_."

"Baik," sang supir taksi lantas menyalakan mesin penghitung biaya taksi di bagian tengah depan, di bawah tape radio, lalu ia mulai menjalankan mobil ke tempat permintaan penumpangnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin terus mencemaskan keadaan _eomma_-nya. Ia juga merutuki keputusannya yang akhirnya luluh untuk menuruti keputusan eomma-nya untuk meneruskan pekerjaan beliau padahal kondisi beliau yang sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi. Sang ibunda memang keras kepala, sampai-sampai beliau mengorbankan kondisi kesehatannya demi meneruskan posisinya sebagai wanita karir. Padahal Sungmin sempat meminta beliau agar dirinya saja yang bekerja, namun beliau melarangnya dengan alasan Sungmin masih menduduki status sebagai seorang pelajar dan Sungmin harus fokus pada bidang itu. Akibatnya _eomma_-nya tetap saja bekerja dan sekarang—ah Sungmin begitu menyesali hal itu.

"Tuhan, lindungi _eomma_. Berkatilah ia. Jangan kambuh lagi, Tuhan," doa Sungmin seraya mengeratkan tautan kedua tangannya satu sama lain. Air mata terus saja keluar dan tak kuasa untuk berhenti. Biar bagaimanapun _eomma_-nya adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

Kesialan terjadi.

Hujan tiba-tiba saja membasahi jalanan kota. Dan lalu lintas pun menjadi macet. Padahal rumah sakit sudah lumayan dekat dan hampir sampai. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil sejumlah uang dan menyerahkannya kepada supir taksi. Ya, ia akan berhenti di tempat ini dan ia akan meneruskan perjalanannya dengan mengandalkan kedua kakinya. Untung saja ia membawa payung.

"Berhenti di sini saja, _ahjussi_. Ini uangnya. Kembalinya ambil saja. _Gamsa_," setelah membayar ongkos, Sungmin mengambil payungnya di dalam tas dan ia segera membuka pintu. Udara dingin serta cipratan air hujan langsung menyambutnya. Namun ia tak peduli, yang ia pikirkan sekarang ialah bagaimana caranya ia bisa cepat sampai di rumah sakit.

Usai membuka payungnya, Sungmin berlari menuju ke rumah sakit. Ia memang berhenti menangis kini, namun rasa cemas masih saja menyelimuti batinnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di rumah sakit. Sesampainya di sana ia segera menutup payungnya yang masih basah, dan mencari kamar tempat sang ibu dirawat.

Sungmin menemukan sosok yang ia kenal sedang berada di depan ruang ICU. Itu orang yang meneleponnya tadi dan memberi kabar buruk tentang _eomma_-nya. "_Ahjumma_."

"Sungmin," senyum merekah di bibir orang yang tadi dipanggil _ahjumma_ oleh Sungmin. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku _ahjumma_. Panggil aku _eonnie_," koreksinya.

"_Ne_, Heechul _eonnie_," ucap Sungmin seraya memutar kedua matanya. Ia rasa Heechul sudah terlalu tua untuk dipanggil _eonnie_, tapi entah mengapa Heechul memintanya untuk memanggil dengan sapaan tersebut. Sungmin pun sebenarnya tak tahu berapa usia sebenarnya dari teman _eomma_-nya itu, tapi dari penampilannya ia rasa umurnya tidak jauh-jauh dari umur _eomma_-nya yang sudah berkepala tiga itu. Entahlah Sungmin juga tak mengerti. "Bagaimana kondisi _eomma_ sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian, yang mulai cemas lagi karena teringat kondisi orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

Heechul menghela nafasnya berat. "Dia masih kritis. _Eomma_-mu tadi sempat kelihatan lelah sekali, tapi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk terus bekerja, padahal sudah sempat kusuruh untuk istirahat."

Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi tunggu di sebelah Heechul, "_Eomma_ memang seperti itu. Salahku sendiri yang membolehkan _eomma_ untuk tetap bekerja. Padahal aku dan _eomma_ kembali ke Korea Selatan juga karena kondisi beliau yang sudah parah sehingga tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk bekerja."

"Jadi kalian sudah tidak pindah-pindah rumah lagi?" tanya Heechul yang agak terkejut. "Kupikir _eomma_-mu itu masih hobi membawamu ke berbagai negara."

"_Aniya, eonnie_," jawab Sungmin seraya menggeleng. "_Eonnie_ sendiri masih suka dinas ke berbagai negara juga?" kini giliran dirinyalah yang bertanya.

"_Ne_, tapi untuk sekarang _eonnie_ sudah dapat tugas disini lagi sampai _eonnie_ dilempar lagi," jawab Heechul. Inilah persamaan antara Heechul dengan _eomma_ Sungmin, sama-sama sering pindah tugas ke luar negeri. Dan berkat _eomma_-nyalah Sungmin pun jadi tahu berbagai kawasan di luar negeri sana. Walaupun sekarang Sungmin sudah tinggal menetap di Korea Selatan. Mereka sendiri pertama kali bertemu bukan di Korea Selatan, meski akhirnya mereka tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama berasal dari satu negara yang sama. "Omong-omong, _mian_ Sungmin jika aku menanyakan ini, tapi apa _eomma_-mu punya suatu penyakit?" tanyanya kemudian, yang sebenarnya sudah ingin dilontarkan sedari tadi, hanya saja ia merasa tidak enak, takut-takut akan timbul kesedihan dari orang yang ditanyanya. Namun rasa penasaran itu malah semakin membuncah sehingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Karena diingatkan lagi mengenai kondisi sang bunda, air mata Sungmin melesak lagi untuk keluar. Namun sebisa mungkin ditahannya karena ia tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. "_Ne_, _eonnie_. Penyakit kutukan itu telah merubah semuanya. _Eomma_-ku yang kuat kini menjadi rapuh—" jelasnya, yang entah mengapa semakin merubuhkan benteng pertahanan untuk air matanya yang semakin membendung di pelupuk matanya. "—dan kabarnya… Penyakit itu tidak dapat disembuhkan," dan Sungmin pun gagal menahan air matanya. Anak sungai di pipinya terbentuk lagi. Rasa takut akan kehilangan sosok yang disayanginya pun lebih besar sehingga ia pun tak peduli lagi jika ia dicap sebagai manusia cengeng sekarang. "Penyakit itu… Penyakit itu…"

"Sudahlah, Sungmin," Heechul segera merengkuh tubuh anak kandung dari teman kerjanya itu, yang ia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri, sebisa mungkin mengangkat beban yang mengganjal di benaknya. "Jangan katakan itu jika itu membebanimu," ia tahu situasi dan kondisi sudah berubah. Ibunda Sungmin yang dulu di luar negeri sana selalu terlihat prima sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang gampang lelah sekarang, dan ini menjawab rasa penasarannya akan penyebab dari semua itu. Dan Sungmin selaku anak satu-satunyalah yang paling menderita di sini.

Ia harus menolong Sungmin. Harus.

—o0o—

Donghae yang ditinggal berdua saja dengan Hyukjae oleh Kyuhyun segera mengambil kesempatan emas ini. Selama ini ia hanya bisa menjadi _secret admirer yeoja_ cantik itu, memandangnya dari jauh tanpa menghampirinya apalagi untuk sekedar berbicara. Ia hanya takut jika ia berdekatan langsung pada Hyukjae secara sepihak dan ketahuan bahwa ia mengincarnya, Hyukjae akan menjauh darinya karena risih. Terlebih lagi ia tahu bahwa Hyukjae mengincar Kyuhyun, temannya sendiri, meski tahu rasa suka Hyukjae tidak akan terbalas.

Namun sekarang, dengan kejadian yang tidak direncanakan ini, ia yakin bisa mengajak Hyukjae untuk berkenalan tanpa terlalu kelihatan bahwa dirinya sedang melakukan aksi pendekatan padanya.

"_Eung_—"

"Apa kau temannya Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Tunggu dulu—malah Hyukjae yang memulai pembicaraan!

Ini merupakan suatu berkah yang luar biasa bagi Donghae.

"N—_ne_," jawab Donghae seraya mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, berusaha untuk meredakan rasa gugup yang menghinggapinya. Baru pertama kali ini ia berinteraksi dengan _yeoja_ idamannya ini. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyukjae balik, _to the point_. Penolakan Kyuhyun tadi untuk berkencan dengannya tak membuat Hyukjae patah arang, ia malah semakin termotivasi. Merupakan tantangan tersendiri untuk mendapatkan hati _namja_ itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae sukses membuat hati Donghae sedikit terhunus. Meskipun perjuangan Hyukjae untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun sudah pasti gagal, tetap saja mengingat Hyukjae yang tetap bersikeras untuk mengincar Kyuhyun membuat hatinya sakit.

_Hey girl, look at the other people now! Don't look at the person who doesn't look at you back! If a person in front of you look at you now, look him! Not others!_

_I look you now. Don't you look me back, girl?_

Namun pada akhirnya—"_Ne_, bisa."

"_Good, boy! Gamsahamnida_!" sebuah senyum langsung melebar di bibir Hyukjae, memperlihatkan _gummy smile_ miliknya. Oh lihat dirimu, Hyukjae, kau terlihat sangat cantik di mata Donghae jika kau tersenyum seperti itu.

"_Cheonma_," balas Donghae dengan memberikan senyum terbaik untuknya. Untuk pujaan hatinya.

"Omong-omong, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan—_eoh_?" ucap Hyukjae yang baru menyadari bahwa ia belum mengetahui siapa _namja_ yang merupakan _chingu_ dari orang yang disukainya itu. "Kalau begitu, _Lee Hyukjae imnida_. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk juga. Kalau kau?"

Bahkan sekarang, lagi-lagi Hyukjae—atau Eunhyuk-lah yang memulai perkenalan ini. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan Donghae. Ia pikir Eunhyuk merupakan tipikal orang yang cuek. Ia pun membalas uluran tangan Eunhyuk. "Lee Donghae _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae."

Donghae tak mau melepas jabat tangannya dengan Eunhyuk begitu saja. Tangannya halus sekali. Tatapan matanya juga, _foxy eyes_-nya begitu indah, menenggelamkan Donghae ke dalam bayangannya yang tidak-tidak terhadap _yeoja_ ini.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Donghae," ucap Eunhyuk yang hendak melepas tangannya, namun ia merasa janggal dengan sikap Donghae yang tidak kunjung menyudahi jabat tangan mereka. "Ehem," tegurnya.

"_Eoh—mian_," ucap Donghae yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia salah tingkah sendiri di depan Eunhyuk, mengundang Eunhyuk untuk tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali, Hae."

"Aku memang lucu kok, Hyuk," ucap Donghae seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Eunhyuk segera menjitak _namja_ yang mulai narsis itu. "Kau ini ada-ada saja," lagi-lagi ia tertawa melihat Donghae yang menurutnya konyol itu.

Jangan tertawa lagi, Hyuk. Itu mengundang hasrat Donghae untuk menghentikan tawamu melalui sebuah ciuman, dan ia mati-matian untuk menahannya.

"Jadi kapan kau mulai membantuku—_eoh_?" tanya Eunhyuk, mengungkit-ungkit lagi masalah misinya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. _Mood_ Donghae sukses menurun kembali. "Terserah kau."

"Ah baiklah. Kalau begitu boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku kemeja, dan bersiap untuk mengetik nomor ponsel Donghae sesuai dengan permintaannya. Namun Donghae tiba-tiba merampas ponsel Eunhyuk dari pemiliknya. "Sini."

Donghae mulai mengetik nomor ponselnya di _keypad_ ponsel Eunhyuk dan menyimpannya. Lalu ia melakukan sebuah _miss call_ kepada ponselnya itu, dan setelah tersambung panggilan itu ia sendiri yang putuskan. Satu informasi Eunhyuk ia dapatkan kembali, yaitu nomor ponselnya. Entah mengapa ia jadi mudah mendapatkannya tanpa harus bersikap malu lagi, ia malah merasa sudah cukup akrab dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ini ponselmu. Nomorku sudah kusimpan di sana," ucap Donghae seraya mengembalikan ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Oke. _Gomawo_, Hae," ucap Eunhyuk yang menarik kedua ujung bibirnya lagi. "Nanti aku akan menghubungimu jika aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi kau berjanji harus menolongku, _ne_?"

"Tentu," Donghae menjawab pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. Ia pun membalas senyuman Eunhyuk dengan hal yang serupa pula.

Apapun akan Donghae lakukan untuk Eunhyuk. Untuk seorang _yeoja_ yang berhasil memikat hatinya itu, walaupun ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, terutama perasaannya.

—o0o—

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung muncul di benak Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang terlihat sedang tergesa-gesa. Terlebih lagi tadi kedua matanya sempat menemukan adanya air mata yang berada di kedua pipi Sungmin. Mata Sungmin pun kelihatan memerah. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun berfirasat bahwa Sungmin sedang mencemaskan sesuatu sehingga ia sedikit penasaran. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mau ambil pusing untuk mengurusi urusan orang. Sekarang ia ada acara tersendiri yang akan dipenuhinya sehabis ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kawasan parkiran. Sesampainya di sana ia pun lantas mencari mobilnya yang biasa ia bawa ke mana-mana itu—termasuk ke sekolah. Setelah Kyuhyun memasuki mobil dan memegang kemudi, ia lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan siap untuk mengendarainya ke tempat yang ia tuju sekarang.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama dengan kecepatan sedang sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di tempat yang akan ia kunjungi. Sebuah kafe besar yang cukup elit miliknya serta kakaknya yang merupakan pemberian secara cuma-cuma dari orang tua mereka, namun karena kakaknya sedang berada di luar negeri sekarang, jadilah hanya dirinya yang mengurus kafe ini sekarang, karena itu ia rutin mengunjungi kafe ini meski tidak setiap hari.

Dengan ransel birunya dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, Kyuhyun memasuki kafenya. Dinginnya udara AC serta alunan musik _jazz_ yang berpadu dari berbagai jenis alat musik langsung menyambut kedatangannya. Namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun sedikit merasa janggal akan suara musik yang mengalun—atau hanya perasaannya saja, ia hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh saja menanggapinya, karena nanti kalau ada yang bermasalah juga ia pasti akan mendapat laporan dari pegawai kafe. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menikmati suasana kafe—menonton karaoke kecil yang berada di atas panggung kafe seraya menyicip makanan yang dapat mengganjal perutnya sekaligus memanjakan lidahnya.

Para pegawai kafe yang melihat Kyuhyun datang langsung membungkukkan badan sebagai bentuk rasa hormat kepada sang kepala kafe, dan Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil seraya terus melangkahkan kakinya. Mungkin sebagian pengunjung merasa aneh dengan pemandangan bahwa orang yang—kelihatannya—lebih tua hormat kepada yang lebih muda, ditambah lagi orang yang diberi hormat itu sama sekali tidak tampak seperti orang yang berkepentingan. Tapi percaya atau tidak—pemuda yang masih berusia 17 tahun itu merupakan pemilik dari kafe yang cukup besar ini—walaupun merupakan hadiah dari orang tua.

"_Ya_—kemana pianisnya?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada pegawai kafe manapun ketika ia tidak mendapati seseorang yang biasanya duduk di depan piano panggung. Pantas saja tadi saat dirinya masuk ia merasa musik yang mengalun terdengar janggal.

"Saya dengar kemarin dia mengajukan surat pengunduran diri, tuan," jawaban salah satu pelayan yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun ini membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. "_Mwoya_? Kepada siapa? Saya tidak mendapat laporan apapun."

"_Molla_, tuan."

"Tsk!" amarah Kyuhyun langsung menguar saat itu juga. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuju ke ruang staf, dan sesampainya di sana ia mendorong pintu ruangan dengan kasar sehingga menghasilkan suara dentuman yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

BRAK!

"Siapa yang kemarin menangani pengunduran diri pianis kafe?!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun menggema hingga seisi ruangan, membuat para bawahannya bergidik. Hingga sebuah suara menjawab, "Saya, tuan."

Rupanya seorang _yeoja_ berambut pendek sebahu yang menjawab, dengan _name-tag_ yang mencantumkan tulisan Kim Kibum bersemat di bagian saku kiri jas yang dikenakannya. "Ikut saya, dan bawa suratnya," usai Kyuhyun memberi perintah kepada Kibum, dengan seenaknya ia sudah pergi lagi, meninggalkan pegawai yang dipanggilnya itu acuh tak acuh meski orang tersebut kerepotan untuk mencari suratnya. Beruntunglah dalam waktu yang singkat surat itu ketemu, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kibum lekas menyusul atasannya.

Kyuhyun dan pegawai _yeoja_ itu memasuki ruang kerja milik Kyuhyun seorang. Ransel yang berada pada punggung Kyuhyun ditaruh begitu saja di permukaan lantai. Setelah menyalakan AC, Kyuhyun pun duduk di singgasananya sementara sang pegawai duduk tepat di depannya, dengan dipisahkan oleh meja kerja.

"Mana suratnya?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi lagi, kemudian ia langsung mengambil benda yang ia pinta dari bawahannya sebelum pegawainya itu mengucapkan, "Ini, tuan". Kedua matanya langsung bekerja untuk menelisik kata demi kata yang tertera pada secarik kertas itu.

Kyuhyun melengos ketika ia baru saja selesai membaca surat pengunduran diri itu. "Apa dengan mudahnya kau menyetujui pernyataan ini tanpa sepengetahuanku, begitu?!" ia angkat suara lagi. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap Kibum tajam. "Mentang-mentang kau itu seorang sekretaris, yang memang memiliki wewenang untuk menggantikan tugas saya dan _noona_ saya selama kami tidak ada di tempat ini, bukan berarti anda bisa seenaknya! Mau saya pecat, hah?!" nada suara Kyuhyun meninggi, ia mulai menggertak pegawai yang ternyata seorang sekretaris itu.

"_Aniya_, tuan," cicit Kibum dengan nada yang tenang namun raut wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan. "_Mianhamnida_."

"Tsk! Bagaimana bisa?! Aku baru dua hari tidak berkunjung, mengapa sudah berada diluar kendali?!" Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi. "Saya sudah lelah untuk marah padamu. Karena ini sudah terlanjur, maka tugasmu dan tugas para pegawai yang lain adalah mencari penggantinya. Maksimal dalam kurun waktu dua minggu harus sudah dapat. Paham?"

Sang sekretaris mengangguk sekali. "Paham, tuan."

"Sekali lagi kau melanggar, kau langsung saya pecat!" titah Kyuhyun tak terbantahkan. "Pergi sana!"

Dengan lesu Kibum meninggalkan ruangan. Kyuhyun hanya acuh tak acuh saja melihat gurat wajah tak semangat dari sang sekretaris. Salah Kibum juga mengapa ia melanggar aturan.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas permukaan keramik lantai yang dingin, dan menggendongnya dengan menggunakan bahu sebelah kanannya saja. Ia lantas pergi meninggalkan ruangannya dengan pintu yang sudah ditutup sebelumnya untuk bersemayam di tempat pengunjung kafe sesuai kebiasaan yang telah ia lakukan secara rutin selama ia singgah ke kafenya ini.

Usai menempati salah satu bangku yang kosong, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan buku-buku yang berada di dalam tasnya. Ia memang sengaja memilih tempat yang seharusnya ditempati oleh para pengunjungnya karena memang tidak ada bangku yang khusus disediakan untuknya—dan ia pun tak mau muluk-muluk seperti itu. Kyuhyun kemudian mulai membuka buku-buku yang dikeluarkannya dan mulai menjelajahi isi di dalamnya.

"_Annyeong hasimnikka, Kyuhyun-ssi_. Selamat datang, mau pesan apa tuan?" seorang pelayan wanita datang menghampirinya, dengan menyuguhkan salam hormat pada atasannya itu.

"Coklat panasnya satu, donat coklatnya satu," Kyuhyun langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari sang pelayan, yang segera dicatat pada _notes_ yang dipegangnya menggunakan bolpoin. Menu yang biasanya ia pesan setiap kali ia berkunjung. "_Ne. Gamsahamnida_, Tuan," ucap pelayan itu sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan tidak ditanggapi apapun lagi.

Sembari menunggu pesanannya tiba, Kyuhyun mulai membaca buku lagi setelah sempat terhenti beberapa saat. Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun selain para pegawai kafe—bahkan keluarganya dan teman terdekatnya pun tidak—adalah kafe ini merupakan salah satu tempat kesukaan Kyuhyun untuk belajar. Menurutnya kafe merupakan tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk mempelajari materi, sehingga apa yang dipelajari mudah masuk ke otak.

Musik _jazz_ yang diiringi oleh suara penyanyi di kafe tak membuat Kyuhyun merasa terganggu. Ia justru menikmatinya. Sayang sekali untuk kali ini ia tidak mendengar suara piano yang berdenting, padahal suara itulah yang paling disukainya. Karena dengan mendengar alunan musik dari piano bisa membuat dirinya merasa relaks dalam belajar. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kecerobohan sang sekretaris yang tidak mencegah sang pianis untuk mengundurkan diri membuat ia diharuskan untuk hiatus mendengarkan musik piano, hingga dua minggu ke depan. Dan Kyuhyun harus bersabar untuk itu.

"Ini dia pesanannya, tuan."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, memastikan kalau telinganya benar-benar menangkap suara pelayan yang bernada sama seperti tadi. Dan benar saja, pelayan yang tadi baru saja kembali, dengan membawa nampan yang berisi satu gelas dan satu piring dengan berbagai macam menu yang dipesannya. Piring dan gelas itu kemudian ditaruh di celah meja Kyuhyun yang masih kosong secara hati-hati. "Coklat panasnya satu, donat coklatnya satu. Silahkan menikmati."

"_Ne, gomawo_," sahut Kyuhyun. "Aku akan membayarnya di akhir bulan nanti. Kau tahu kebiasaan itu, bukan?"

Ya, bukannya gratis makanan dan minuman ini semua didapatkan. Meski Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu pemegang saham yang sah di kafe ini, tapi tetap saja hukum perdagangan kafe berlaku untuknya.

"_Ne_, tuan," ucap sang pelayan. Ia pun lalu pergi lagi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dan dipastikan kali ini ia tidak akan balik lagi.

Satu sesapan mulai dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun terhadap minumannya itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa juga menikmati hidangan kafe. Dengan begini lengkap sudah apa yang sudah menjadi kebutuhan Kyuhyun ketika ia mengunjungi kafenya itu.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

><p>"Penyakit yang menggerogoti beliau tersebut sudah parah dan harus menjalani serangkaian terapi guna mengurangi gejala dan meningkatkan kualitas hidup penderita. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak dapat menyembuhkan beliau secara total mengingat penyakit tersebut termasuk salah satu penyakit yang hingga saat ini masih tidak bisa disembuhkan," penjelasan yang diutarakan dokter kepada Sungmin di ruangan beliau saat ini membuat badannya mendadak lemas. Heechul yang duduk di samping Sungmin segera mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin begitu melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak sayu, menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan untuknya.<p>

Pikiran Sungmin terus bergelut antara dua pilihan yang menghimpitnya, antara memilih untuk menyerahkan _eomma_-nya kepada terapi yang ditawarkan oleh sang dokter atau tidak. Pasalnya mau itu dijalani atau tidak, _eomma_-nya itu tidak akan bisa sembuh secara menyeluruh dan itu membuat hatinya terasa dihujam pisau yang teramat tajam, sangat perih. Biar bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi beliau dan ia tidak mau sampai kehilangan beliau. Ia lantas memberi pertanyaan kepada dokter itu. "Kalau tidak menjalani terapi itu bagaimana, dok?"

"Tentunya peluang _eomma_-mu untuk hidup lebih singkat. Sebaliknya jika beliau mengikuti terapi itu harapan hidup beliau bisa lebih panjang, dan semakin sering beliau menjalaninya, semakin panjang pula harapan hidup beliau," jawab dokter yang semakin meningkatkan rasa dilema yang berada di benak Sungmin. Walaupun terapi itu tidak menyembuhkan kondisi _eomma_-nya mutlak, namun tetap saja hal itu mempengaruhi harapan hidup beliau, yang berarti mempengaruhi jangka waktu beliau untuk bisa bertahan di dunia. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah _eomma_-mu ingin diikutkan ke dalam terapi itu?" tanya dokter kemudian.

Dalam keadaan yang mendesak seperti ini, Sungmin harus memutuskan sebuah pilihan. Namun ia masih bimbang harus memilih yang mana. Pada akhirnya dengan rasa tidak enak hati pada dokter iapun berkata, "Eung—nanti dipikirkan dulu, dok."

"Ya sudah—" rupanya sang dokter memperbolehkan Sungmin untuk menunda pilihan. "—nanti beritahu dokter besok jangan lupa, karena kalau ingin menjalani terapi itu tidak boleh mengulur banyak waktu karena penyakit itu cepat berkembang dalam tubuh penderita."

"Oke, _gamsahamnida_ dokter. Saya permisi dulu," ucap Sungmin seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, yang diikuti oleh Heechul. "Oh—_ne_, silahkan," sahut sang dokter.

Dengan tubuh yang sudah melunglai, Sungmin keluar dari ruangan sang dokter yang memeriksa keadaan _eomma_-nya, diikuti oleh Heechul yang berada di belakangnya. Sepanjang perjalanannya di koridor menuju ruangan tempat _eomma_-nya dirawat, Sungmin terus teringat akan perkataan sang dokter tentang terapi yang ditawarkan beliau untuk kondisi sang bunda. Tidak lupa pula akan biaya yang nanti akan datang untuk keperluan terapi itu, yang pasti tidaklah kecil karena itu pasti terjadi terus menerus mengingat hal itu mempengaruhi hidup beliau. Namun ia tidak ingin _eomma_-nya cepat pergi. Tidak ingin dan selamanya tidak akan ingin.

"Minnie," panggil Heechul yang sedari tadi mengekori Sungmin yang seakan berjalan dengan tingkat kesadarannya yang rendah. Ia tahu Sungmin masih berada diawang-awang memikirkan keadaan _eomma_-nya yang merupakan teman sejawatnya, dan ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membantu temannya serta anak dari temannya untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka, jadi ia pun punya suatu jalan yang mungkin bisa membantu Sungmin pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Hm?" lirik Sungmin yang masih bertahan akan ketidaksemangatannya pada orang yang memanggilnya. Ia pun memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Sebaiknya _eomma_-mu ikut terapi itu saja, soal biaya _eonnie_ punya solusi yang bagus untukmu," ujar Heechul seraya tersenyum meyakinkan. Begitu menyaksikan Sungmin yang belum memberikan reaksi apapun, ia segera melanjutkan. "_Eonnie_ akan menghusahakan pengajuan asuransi jiwa untuknya kepada perusahaan, sehingga biayanya ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh perusahaan."

"Benarkah? Apa itu bisa?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai menemukan secercah harapan untuk sang ibunda.

Senyum Heechul semakin mengembang. "Tentu saja, _eonnie_ akan usahakan sebaik mungkin."

Namun mengingat bantuan Heechul itu nanti akan merepotkannya, Sungmin mendadak tidak enak hati. "Tapi… Apa _eonnie_ tidak repot?"

"_Aniya_. Jangan kau pikirkan itu, kondisi _eomma_-mu yang lebih penting," jawab Heechul cepat. Ia mulai melihat lagi sikap Sungmin yang suka memikirkan perasaan orang lain sehingga ia harus cepat tanggap menghadapinya, sebelum bantuannya ditolak.

"_Gamsahamnida_, eung_—eonnie_," ucap Sungmin yang merasa senang karena kepedulian Heechul padanya sehingga ia pun sangat menghargainya, juga masih canggung karena ia lagi-lagi harus memanggil Heechul _eonnie_ yang sebenarnya ia lebih anggap sebagai _ahjumma_-nya sendiri.

"_Cheonma_. Besok _eonnie_ akan ajukan. Doakan saja semoga sukses," ucap Heechul.

"_Amen_."

—o0o—

Baru saja Kyuhyun memasuki kawasan rumahnya, ia dikejutkan oleh penemuan sosok kakak perempuannya yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga sembari menonton televisi, dengan baju tidur yang melekat di tubuhnya. "_Noona_? Kau sudah pulang?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil sebagai _noona_ itu menoleh. "Kau dari tadi kemana, Kyu? Mengapa jam segini kau baru pulang?" _noona_-nya itu melempar dua pertanyaan sekaligus kepada Kyuhyun, maklum saja hari sudah malam dan _namdongsaeng_-nya itu baru tiba di rumah tanpa adanya kabar apapun yang diterimanya.

"Aku habis berkunjung ke kafe," jawab Kyuhyun ketus seraya berjalan ke arah _noona_-nya itu. "_Noona_ sendiri kapan sampai?" tanyanya seraya duduk di samping orang yang ia tanya itu.

"Tadi siang. Kau sudah makan?" jawab sekaligus tanya _noona _Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Sudah di kafe tadi," jawab Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia merasa sedikit bersyukur karena _noona_-nya itu tidak berkunjung ke kafe tadi, karena ia tidak ingin _noona_-nya itu tahu jika ada salah satu pegawai kafe yang mengundurkan diri diluar pengawasannya. Ia bisa kena damprat. "Kapan _noona_ akan ke luar negeri lagi?"

"Tiga hari lagi. Tapi selama itu _noona_ ada kesibukan lain. Jadi _noona_ tetap akan jarang ada di rumah," jawab _noona_-nya itu dengan santai, yang membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya merasa muak. Tsk! Selalu saja seperti ini. Tidak ada waktu yang diberikan _noona_-nya untuknya.

"Memangnya kapan Heechul _noona_ tidak sibuk, hah?!" ujar Kyuhyun sinis. Ia lantas berdiri dan menghadap sang _noona_. "Apa karir _noona_ itu jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dengan keluargamu? Setidaknya _noona_ harusnya bisa meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untukku. Aku ini _dongsaeng_-mu, aku juga berhak mendapat perhatian darimu!"

"Kyuhyun!" seru Heechul seraya berdiri pula. Kali ini kakak beradik itu saling berhadapan. "Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Kyu! Usiamu sudah cukup dewasa, rubahlah sikapmu!"

"Oke aku memang kekanakan," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menorehkan _smirk_-nya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Tapi apa seorang _yeoja_ yang masih berumur 19 tahun tapi sudah bekerja ke berbagai luar negeri dan tidak meneruskan kuliah itu termasuk wajar?! Penampilanmu bahkan seperti _ahjumma_ yang sudah berusia 30 tahun ke atas!" mulut pedas Kyuhyun mulai berkilah, mengundang sang _noona_ untuk melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke arahnya. "Kyuhyun, kau—"

"—_Mwoya_?!" bentak Kyuhyun seraya mencegah tangan _noona_-nya untuk melakukan tamparan padanya, dan berhasil. "Bukankah itu benar, Cho Heechul?! Kalau begitu, teruskan saja urusanmu itu. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. _Annyeonghi jumuseyo_."

"Kyu! Kyuhyun!" teriakan Heechul padanya tak membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan larinya. Dengan menenteng tas ranselnya ia pergi menuju ke kamarnya, seraya terus menetralisir rasa sakit hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa.

Begitu tiba di kamarnya, Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu dengan kasar dan melempar ranselnya ke lantai dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas _spring bed_-nya untuk rehat sejenak sembari terus menenangkan dirinya yang hampir saja lepas kendali tadi jika saja ia tak segera pergi.

Ia sangat membenci keadaan ini.

Keadaan yang membuatnya merasa cengeng dan haus akan kasih sayang yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan lagi dari keluarganya yang kesemuanya sudah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Namun ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya menangis seperti banci. Ia memilih untuk terus bertahan dalam topeng yang dikenakannya seolah-olah tidak peduli. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengencani benda kesayangannya yang selalu setia menemaninya kapanpun, dimanapun, dan bagaimanapun.

Memang PSP selalu bisa diandalkan.

—o0o—

"Eung—_annyeong_."

Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara, yang ia rasa dari sebelah kanannya. "_Annyeong_—Zhoumi," balasnya ramah seraya memberikan seulas senyuman padanya. Ia baru saja tiba di sekolahnya ini dan tiba-tiba saja Zhoumi menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat jartel kemarin?" bukannya menjawab, Zhoumi malah bertanya balik pada Sungmin. Mereka berdua terus melangkahkan kaki mereka masing-masing dengan beriringan.

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Ne_. Nanti pulang sekolah ada kumpul, bukan?"

Kini giliran Zhoumi yang memanggutkan kepalanya. "_Ne_. Kau datang, bukan? Jangan lupa naskahmu dikumpulkan, _ne_!"

"Tentu, Zhoumi. Tapi naskah buatanku jelek. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika cerita yang kubuat cerita picisan. Maklum saja aku tidak berbakat bikin cerita, hahaha," ujar Sungmin seraya tertawa kecil yang mampu membuat nafas Zhoumi tercekat.

"_Gwaenchana_, Min. Tidak usah rendah diri begitu. Siapatahu nanti ceritamu yang dipiih," ujar Zhoumi yang berusaha menghibur Sungmin sekenanya.

"_Amen_," ucap Sungmin. Tak terasa ia sudah tiba di depan kelasnya. Ia pun berpamitan kepada ketua ekskul yang diikutinya itu. "Aku masuk kelas dulu, _ne_."

"_Ne_. Belajar yang rajin, Min," titah Zhoumi. Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya memisahkan diri. Sungmin berjalan menuju bangkunya di dalam kelasnya, sementara Zhoumi berbalik arah.

Hampir saja Zhoumi terkena serangan jantung ketika ia mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah berada tepat di depannya ketika ia berbalik. "_Omo_—"

"Siapalagi yang menjadi target incaranmu kali ini, Zhoumi?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sekolah yang ia kenakan. Nada yang meremehkan yang ditujukan kepada orang yang menjadi sasaran begitu kentara di dalam pengucapannya itu.

"_Aniya_. Aku tidak mengincar Sungmin. Aku sudah berhenti menjadi _player_ lagi sejak aku punya Henry," tutur Zhoumi dengan santai, seolah-olah apa yang ia utarakan itu benar adanya. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun malah menertawai Zhoumi. "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menepati janjimu, buaya darat."

"Lalu kalau tidak, _waeyo_?" Zhoumi malah melempar pertanyaan yang mengundang Kyuhyun untuk melengos. Sifat Zhoumi yang suka mempermainkan wanita itu sangat Kyuhyun kenal, dan pemikirannya tentang sifat Zhoumi yang akan berubah ketika ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan sang primadona sekolah itu ternyata salah. _Player_ tetaplah _player_. Masih mending Kyuhyun yang hanya suka menjadi _player_ untuk PSP-nya itu, daripada Zhoumi yang menjadi _player_ untuk para wanita.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku. Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit kasihan pada Henry-mu itu. Dia itu terlalu baik untuk _playboy_ sepertimu, Zhoumi," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir kau cemburu dengan Sungmin karena sudah kudekati," ucap Zhoumi, yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa kaget.

Pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh Zhoumi terdengar sangat konyol bagi Kyuhyun sehingga ia tak kuasa untuk tertawa. "_Mwoya_?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! Hahaha Zhoumi, kau tahu aku ogah berurusan dengan hal cinta-percintaan seperti itu. Lagipula aku membencinya karena dia itu sainganku, jadi mana mungkin aku menyukai orang memuakkan seperti dia."

"_Good_," ucap Zhoumi seraya tersenyum puas.

"_Waeyo_, Zhoumi? Jadi benar kau mau mengincar dia? _Tsk_!" ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak menyangka sifat dulu Zhoumi kini muncul kembali. "Sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Zhoumi? Kau tidak kasihan dengan korban-korbanmu itu hah?! Apa kau tidak takut kena karma?!" hujatnya yang sudah cukup gerah melihat watak Zhoumi yang sudah lama Kyuhyun tahu itu. Sudah gerah ia memergoki temannya itu yang mengencani _yeoja_ berkali-kali dan secara diam-diam.

"Kau peduli sekali, Kyu," ucap Zhoumi ringan seolah tiada beban yang dipikulnya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah ambil pusing. Aku saja yang menjadi pelakunya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya, pasrah akan sikap temannya itu. "Terserah," ucapnya akhirnya. Ia lalu teringat akan suatu hal yang harus ia sampaikan kepada ketua ekskul teater itu. "Omong-omong, aku sudah menghubungi instruktur teater. Katanya dia bisa ke sini hari Sabtu besok."

Zhoumi mengangguk menerima informasi yang ia dengar dari sang humas teater itu. "Berarti kita masih punya waktu untuk menyeleksi naskah. Beritahu pengurus teater yang lain selesai kumpul jangan pulang dulu. Kita akan merencanakan matriks berikutnya."

"Oke," ucap Kyuhyun. Tepat setelah itu bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. "Sana balik ke kelasmu."

"Mengusirku—_eoh_?" celetuknya. "Ya sudah. Omong-omong soal Sungmin, tolong jangan beritahu dia dan Henry kalau aku mendekati Sungmin. Biar nanti aku yang akan menangani Henry."

"_Tsk_. Dasar buaya."

—o0o—

Bel pergantian jam pelajaran baru saja dikumandangkan. Para siswa yang tadinya membuka buku matematika mereka kini segera menutupnya. Namun ada juga yang masih sibuk mencatat apa yang ada di proyektor yang berisi materi _powerpoint_ dari _seongsae_, seperti Sungmin.

"Kau rajin sekali, Min," ucap Ryeowook seraya memasukkan buku matematika kepunyaannya ke dalam tasnya yang berada pada senderan bangku, heran sendiri terhadap kadar ketekunan yang dimiliki oleh teman sebangkunya yang melebihi kepunyaannya.

"Materinya belum kucatat semua, sementara jam pelajaran sudah habis. Aduh bagaimana ini," rupanya Sungmin tengah dalam kondisi panik. Tangan kanannya dikerahkan dengan cepat untuk menulis sisa materi.

"Kyuhyun saja yang pakar matematika di kelas ini tidak mencatat materinya, bahkan menyimak saja tidak," ceplos Ryeowook.

"Itu dia, bukan aku. Aish diamlah Wook, ini sebentar lagi selesai," Sungmin makin wanti-wanti untuk mencatat, apalagi bola matanya sempat menangkap siluet guru matematika tengah membereskan perlengkapannya, sebagai pertanda bahwa _seongsae_ hendak meninggalkan kelasnya. "Memangnya kau sudah selesai mencatat?" tanyanya kemudian. Entah mengapa Sungmin jadi sedikit penasaran mengapa teman sebangkunya itu terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Aku tidak mencatatnya, Min. Aku malas. Lagipula ada buku paket matematika dan Kyuhyun yang siap menangani," Ryeowook masih bertahan dalam kondisi santainya.

Berselang detik kemudian Sungmin melempar bolpoin yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menulis ke dalam tempat pensil. "Akhirnya sudah," ucapnya yang tak kuasa menahan rasa gembiranya. Ia pun menyenderkan tubuhnya seraya meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang sempat berkontraksi lama karena mencatat. Dan bertepatan setelah itu sang guru menutup _powerpoint_ yang terpajang di depan kelas.

"Kau ini seperti habis berperang, Min. Kelihatannya lelah sekali," celetuk Ryeowook.

"_Ne_, berperang melawan waktu sebelum _seongsae_ menutup _powerpoint_-nya," sahut Sungmin tak kalah menyeletuk. "Untung saja selesai tepat waktu. Kalau tidak aku bisa ketinggalan materi."

"Anak baru yang satu ini masih semangat sekolah rupanya," Ryeowook masih ingin menyeletuk pada Sungmin.

"Haruslah. Kalau tidak aku akan kalah dari si sombong itu," ucap Sungmin seraya membereskan buku matematikanya, berniat untuk mengganti isi benda yang berada di atas mejanya dengan buku lain sesuai dengan jam pelajaran yang baru saja tiba.

Ryeowook paham siapa orang yang disinggung oleh Sungmin. Ia sudah mengetahui perihal perjanjian antara teman sebangkunya dengan orang yang paling genius se-angkatan itu tentang persaingan mereka. "Kau benar-benar yakin bisa mengalahkannya? Orang seperti Kyuhyun tidak sembarangan, Min."

"Aku yakin dengan kemampuanku. Aku baru disini bukan berarti otakku juga masih baru. Aku sudah mempelajari sebagian ilmuku di SMA-ku yang lama dan kurasa akan lebih mantap lagi jika dimatangkan disini untuk setahun ke depan, dan jika aku bersungguh-sungguh aku yakin suatu saat aku bisa menjadi juara," ujar Sungmin mantap.

"Ya ya, aku percaya padamu," ucap Ryeowook tersenyum, yakin akan kesungguhan Sungmin. Lagipula dia juga sudah tahu bahwa nilai perolehan ulangan Sungmin bahkan sampai lebih dari sekali mengalahkan Kyuhyun. Itu cukup mengagumkan bagi seorang siswi baru seperti Sungmin, bahkan saingan lama Kyuhyun saja tidak pernah mengalahkan si anak yang terlewat pintar itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, nanti temui ibu di ruang BK," tiba-tiba sang guru memberi perintah, seraya bangkit dari kursi khusus guru dan menenteng tas beliau. Membuat orang yang disebut namanya tadi terperanjat.

"_Omona_! Kau dipanggil dengan Kyuhyun, Min! Pasti ada kabar baik," ucap Ryeowook girang seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sungmin, dan bersikap tak acuh terhadap raut muka Sungmin yang mendadak kelabu.

"Kabar baik apanya! Perang dingin itu namanya!" ucap Sungmin yang ketus ketika ada hal yang mengungkit-ungkit Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_! Kau tidak mengerti," ucap Ryeowook yang uring-uringan menyaksikan sikap Sungmin yang tidak menangkap maksud dari yang ia ucapkan. "Kyuhyun itu kalau berurusan dengan _seongsaenim_ itu pasti berhubungan dengan keikutsertaannya dalam lomba seperti olimpiade atau kompetisi! Apa kau tidak mengerti juga?!"

"Tsk!" kini giliran Sungmin yang tidak habis pikir akan jalan pikiran Ryeowook yang tidak mengingat bahwa antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah akur. Ia sebenarnya sudah menangkap maksud tetangga bangkunya itu dari tanggapan pertamanya terhadap dirinya. Orang berprestasi seperti Kyuhyun pasti sering membawa nama baik sekolah, walaupun sebandel-bandelnya mereka. " _Ne_ Wook, aku paham. Tapi tetap saja akan ada perang dingin nanti kalau aku sudah berurusan dengannya!"

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak dan beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum lagi pada Sungmin. "Dasar kalian. Nanti tahunya kalian malah saling jatuh cinta, baru tahu rasa!"

"Hah?!" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, terperangah mendengar celetukan Ryeowook. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, _eoh_. Ya sudah, aku ke ruang BK dulu, _ne_!"

"Hahaha," Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sungmin yang seakan menampik apa yang ia bicarakan padanya. Sebelum Sungmin pergi meninggalkan kelas, Ryeowook segera melemparkan semangatnya kepadanya. "_Ne. Hwaiting_ Minnie!" Sungmin pun hanya membalasnya dengan acungan jempolnya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa ia harus berurusan dengan BK bersamaan dengan saingannya mendecih. "Cih, sama orang itu lagi."

"_Be patient, Kyu_," ucap orang yang posisi tempat duduknya berada di samping Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum menghibur.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. "_Always_, Yesung," katanya menyahut ucapan teman sebelahnya itu seraya menyembunyikan PSPnya di balik buku-bukunya yang tergeletak di atas mejanya dan berdiri, hendak menuruti perintah yang dilontarkan guru matematikanya beberapa detik yang lalu dengan berat hati. Ia lalu berjalan di belakang Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah, dan mereka pun keluar dari ruang kelas mereka.

Hingga mereka di luar kelas pun posisi masih tetap sama, Sungmin yang berjalan terlebih dahulu baru Kyuhyun. Mereka memang tidak ingin berjalan beriringan. "Kau tahu ruangan BK dimana, _babo yeoja_?"

Merasa tersindir, Sungmin lantas berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si penanya. "Tsk! Aku tahu, manusia sombong. Seenaknya saja kau bicara."

"Anak baru tidak usah banyak gaya!" ucap Kyuhyun sinis. Kini ia berjalan mendahului Sungmin. "Sudah sok pintar, dekati pacar orang segala. Cih!"

"_Ya_—" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, bingung akan maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun yang bagian terakhir. Ia tidak pernah berniat untuk mendekati teman-temannya untuk lebih daripada sekedar teman. Ia hanya ingin bersosialisasi saja. "—apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mendelik, memamerkan senyum seringaian andalannya. "Kau tahu Zhoumi? Dia sudah punya pacar dan jika kau mau dekati dia, aku harap kau segera mundur. Dia itu _playboy_."

"_Mwoya_?!" Sungmin terkejut, tak percaya akan fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui. Padahal baru tadi Zhoumi bersikap manis padanya dan jujur saja Sungmin merasa sedikit tersentuh. Namun ternyata sikapnya itu hanya bertujuan untuk mempermainkan hati seorang wanita. Tapi—"Apa kau serius? Kau tidak membohongiku bukan?"

Kedua bahu Kyuhyun diangkat, memperlihatkan sikap tidak acuhnya. "Terserah. Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku muak akan sikapmu yang sok kenal sok dekat terhadap orang-orang disini."

"_Ya_! Aku tidak seperti itu! Jaga bicaramu!" teriak Sungmin yang merasa sudah sangat kesal akan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya yang seenaknya saja menuduh dirinya yang tidak-tidak. Namun begitu Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya dan malah meneruskan langkah kakinya, Sungmin makin merasa kesal namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Lebih baik ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang BK.

Tiba di ruang BK, Kyuhyun langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan yang tertutup dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung membuka kenopnya. Sementara Sungmin hanya diam saja membiarkan Kyuhyun yang bertindak. Ia hanya mengekori Kyuhyun saja di belakang. Mereka lalu disambut oleh terpaan AC di dalam ruangan begitu mereka masuk.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin, duduklah," _seongsae_ yang tadi mengisi materi di kelas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini telah duduk di salah satu bangku yang mengelilingi meja tamu disana. Beliau menatap kedua orang siswa yang beliau sebut namanya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan Sungmin menarik sedikit kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas. Mereka berdua lantas mengambil posisi duduk yang—terpaksa—bersebelahan karena persediaan kursi yang terbatas. Namun mereka tidak memutuskan untuk berdebat mengingat ada _seongsae_ di ruang BK ini.

"Begini—" sang guru memberi jeda sejenak dalam pengucapannya. "—_seongsae_ mendapat kabar kalau pemerintah akan mengadakan olimpiade matematika tahun ini untuk tingkat SMA. Ada dua jalur yang disediakan, yaitu jalur A dan B. Jalur A untuk SMA kelas 10 sampai 11, sementara jalur B untuk SMA kelas 12. Untuk kalian berdua sudah dipastikan _seongsae_ akan ikutkan di jalur B. Lombanya ada beberapa tahap, dari tingkat kota sampai tingkat internasional. Dan jika berhasil maju ke babak internasional, pemerintah dengan sukarela akan memberikan beasiswa kepada 3 orang pemenang itu, dengan memberikan kebebasan untuk kuliah di mana saja, baik itu di luar atau di dalam negeri, dengan jurusan yang berkaitan dengan matematika dan ilmu pengetahuan alam, dan beasiswa itu dibiayai penuh hingga sarjana. Disini _seongsae_ hanya menawarkan kepada kalian untuk berkesempatan ikut dalam olimpiade ini dan tidak mengekang kalian. Tapi sayang sekali jika kalian tidak ikut karena _seongsae_ hanya mempercayai kalian berdua dan tidak ada lagi, jadi—"

"Saya ikut," ucap Kyuhyun final. Mana ada yang ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Kyuhyun yakin banyak orang di luar sana yang menginginkannya, dan ia sendiri pun ingin. Apalagi hadiah terakhir yaitu diberi kebebasan untuk kuliah secara gratis dimanapun, orang tolol juga mau.

"Kyu! Biarkan _seongsae_ selesai bicara dulu baru kau boleh bicara," omel Sungmin. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang suka memotong pembicaraan orang lain kambuh lagi.

Sang guru hanya memaklumi saja. Ia sudah tahu watak dari salah satu murid kesayangannya itu. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sungmin?"

Jikalau Sungmin tidak mengingat kondisi _eomma_-nya, mungkin Sungmin langsung mengiyakan tawaran _seongsae_. Seandainya saja Sungmin ikut maka pasti _eomma_-nya akan hidup sendirian—walau rasanya tidak mungkin untuk maju hingga ke tahap internasional, tapi bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini? Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, bagaimana? Ditambah lagi kondisi _eomma_-nya itu sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk bekerja sendiri. Tapi tawaran itu begitu menggiurkan. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus mencetak prestasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Itulah prinsipnya.

Ia bimbang. "Sungmin akan pikirkan lagi, _seongsaenim_."

"Mengapa Sungmin harus ikut, _seongsaenim_?" Kyuhyun angkat suara lagi. Kali ini ada celah baginya untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin sehingga dia tidak jadi ikut olimpiade. Jika dia ikut maka persaingan akan terjadi lagi dan ia muak dengan itu. "_Mianhamnida_ jika saya lancang, tapi apa dasar _seongsaenim_ sehingga Sungmin diberi kesempatan untuk ikut? Dia anak baru, dan masih ada orang-orang cerdas disini yang seharusnya bisa ikut. Tapi mengapa harus Sungmin?"

Rasanya Sungmin ingin menampar Kyuhyun detik itu juga. Ia merasa direndahkan—lagi. Sebagai gadis yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri ia begitu malu dan benci jika ia direndahkan seperti ini. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya, masih ada _seongsae_ di hadapannya.

_Seongsae_ menyunggingkan senyuman kepada Kyuhyun. "Dia memiliki banyak prestasi di sekolah-sekolah lain, baik di dalam maupun di luar negeri. Jadi saya bisa mempercayainya."

Apa?!

Sekolah-sekolah lain?

Dalam maupun luar negeri?

Jadi selama ini ia hidup berpindah-pindah?

Rasa muak Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin semakin bertambah. Ia jadi teringat akan _noona_-nya yang sok sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang bolak-balik ke dalam dan luar negeri padahal _noona_-nya itu tidak memiliki gelar apapun bahkan diploma pun tidak. Heechul hanya bersekolah sampai kepada tingkat SMK dan setelah itu ia langsung bekerja dan mendapat banyak uang. Apa hidup mondar-mandir seperti itu membuat hidup jadi lebih mudah?

"Silahkan kalau kau ingin mempertimbangkannya, Sungmin. _Seongsae_ tunggu sampai hari Senin minggu depan karena setelah itu _seongsae_ masih harus mengurus keperluan lomba itu," ucap _seongsae_ bijak, kali ini kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit mengambil senyum sopan. "_Gamsahamnida, seongsaenim_."

Dalam mulut mungkin ia tersenyum, akan tetapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa bimbangnya dalam mengambil keputusan akan jawaban iya atau tidak, sebelum hari Senin datang.

Persetan dengan tanggapan Kyuhyun, ini hanya berkaitan dengan dirinya, _eomma_-nya, serta masa depannya, ke pihak siapa ia akan memilih nantinya.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN:

Makasih buat yang udah review :D review kalian bikin semangat hehehe :D

Oh iya, saya mau hiatus dulu. Persiapan UN + PTN serta ujian-ujian lainnya hehehe XD

Tapi kalo sempet saya bakal update FF kok termasuk FF ini~ Dan saya usahain bakal siapin FF lainnya hehehe walaupun isinya sampah semua XD

Well, RnR please and don't be siders hehehe :3 감사 합니다 ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

><p>Rapat antar pengurus teater—yang diselenggarakan usai anggota teater yang lain bubar—baru saja selesai dilaksanakan. Terasa sekali rasa lelah di benak mereka karena harus menguras tenaga dan pikiran mereka untuk kelangsungan hidup teater berikutnya, mengingat selama ini teater merupakan ekskul yang paling banyak meraih keuntungan dibanding ekskul lain bahkan menyaingi ekskul basket, futsal, atau teknologi informasi yang tak kalah populernya dimata kalangan siswa-siswi, sehingga ekskul ini—entah sejak kapan diberlakukan—secara tidak langsung telah dicap untuk harus hidup. Dan karena itulah para pengurus teater dituntut untuk terus mengembangkan kualitas teater—atau setidaknya—mempertahankannya untuk terus ada di sekolah yang kualitasnya juga tak diragukan lagi di mata kota.<p>

Kyuhyun sendiri yang merupakan salah satu diantaranya pun merasakan beratnya menjalani tanggung jawab yang dijalankan oleh pengurus teater. Menjadi humas yang bertugas sebagai penghubung antar anggota, pengurus, instruktur, bahkan termasuk para penonton bukan perkara yang mudah. Ia harus bisa menghubungan kelima aspek itu hanya melalui dirinya. Untuk itu ia harus mengaturnya sedemikian rupa sehingga komunikasi tetap terjaga. Ketika rapat tadi ia sudah mengutarakan pikirannya mengenai pembahasan tersebut, sehingga ia merasa seperti orang yang habis mengangkat batu yang beratnya mencapai berton-ton, lelah sekali. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berbaring di atas ranjang tidurnya yang biasa ia tempati kala malam tiba ketika ia tidur atau main _game_ kesayangannya. Dan sekarang sudah tiba saatnya untuk segera ke sana. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi ia segera mengangkat ranselnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang aula, tempat anak-anak teater biasa berkumpul.

Langkah dari kedua kaki Kyuhyun berlangsung dengan begitu cepat. Terbayang sudah bagaimana empuknya _spring bed_ di kamar Kyuhyun, ah membayangkannya saja membuat Kyuhyun ingin menjatuhkan dirinya saja ke tempat itu. Sayangnya ia masih ingat bahwa raganya masih di sekolah dan tak ada satupun tempat yang empuk, jadi ia tak bisa menjatuhkan tubuhnya atau ia akan remuk.

"Kyuhyun sudah pulang?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba seakan mengajaknya untuk meladeni perkataan itu. Namun Kyuhyun tak tertarik untuk menanggapinya. Ia memilih untuk tetap berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia mau. "_Ya_!"

Donghae yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun langsung mengawasi gerak-gerik Eunhyuk yang mencoba untuk melakukan aksi pendekatannya—lagi—pada Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian mengikuti Eunhyuk diam-diam yang tiba-tiba saja berlari mengejar _namja_ idamannya itu dan tidak membiarkan _yeoja_ itu sampai terlepas. Biar bagaimanapun juga Eunhyuk membutuhkan bantuannya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun, dan ia sudah memutuskan untuk memberi bantuan itu. Meski tujuannya—secara tidak langsung—telah menyakiti hatinya, namun jika itu demi kebahagiaan _yeoja_ yang dicintainya, mengapa tidak?

"_Ya_, Kyu, tunggu! Aku—"

—ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Itulah yang ingin Eunhyuk katakan pada Kyuhyun sesuai rencananya. Donghae memang sudah tahu akan rencana Eunhyuk ini karena kemarin _yeoja_ itu memberitahunya lewat pesan singkat, dan ia pun menyetujuinya—meski dengan berat hati. Maka Donghae pun akan membiarkan Eunhyuk pulang bersama Kyuhyun jika ia berhasil dan ia akan pergi—meski entah hatinya akan jadi seperti apa. Namun—

"—_waeyo_?!" Eunhyuk mendadak mematung begitu mendapati Kyuhyun memberhentikan laju jalannya dan membentaknya. "Aku sudah pernah menolakmu, apa kau sadar hah?! Kau itu _yeoja_ dan kau tidak pantas melakukan hal ini—mengemis cinta pada seorang _namja_. Aku risih dan mulai sekarang menjauhlah dariku dan jangan mendekatiku lagi!"

Puas karena rasa muaknya terhadap _yeoja_ itu sudah ditumpahkan semuanya, Kyuhyun lantas kembali berjalan meninggalkannya, tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal, kasur.

Mendapati perlakuan yang sangat menyakitkan dari orang yang selama ini ia idamkan, membuat hati Eunhyuk bagai dihujam ribuan pisau. Ia pun tak kuasa menahan rasa sakitnya sehingga berujung pada pertumpahan air mata di kelopak matanya.

"Kyu…" lirih Eunhyuk seraya terus menyaksikan bayangan Kyuhyun yang perlahan menjauh darinya, lalu menghilang. Ia hanya ingin mencoba menyentuh hati Kyuhyun sedikit saja, namun berujung kepada penjatuhan martabatnya oleh orang yang sudah mengambil hatinya sendiri.

Ia merasa seperti terhempas ke dalam jurang yang terjal, jatuh secara cepat dengan kekuatan penuh, lalu ambruk di tanah dengan hantaman yang begitu keras dan menyakitkan. Tak berdaya.

Tempat persembunyian Donghae segera ditinggalkan olehnya, kala ia menyaksikan Eunhyuk yang tengah menitikkan air mata. Ia langsung merengkuh tubuh _yeoja_ itu yang tengah terisak, membawanya ke dalam suasana yang tenang. Biarlah bagian pundak seragamnya basah terkena air mata yang ditumpahkan oleh Eunhyuk. Dalam hati ia pun merutuki tindakan Kyuhyun yang sekasar itu memperlakukan seorang _yeoja_. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus tahu diri jika ingin bertindak kepada _yeoja_, terlebih lagi kepada yeoja yang telah menaruh hati padanya, karena membuat hati seorang _yeoja_ bisa rapuh serapuh-rapuhnya.

"Hiks… Hae," ucap Eunhyuk seraya terisak dan terus mengeluarkan air matanya. "Aku harus… Hiks… Bagaimana... Hiks? Kyu… Hiks… Sudah menyuruhku untuk… Hiks… Menjauhinya…" ia benar-benar tak siap jika harus melupakan Kyuhyun. Biarpun hubungan di antara mereka tak dekat, namun bayangan Kyuhyun sudah menari-nari di dalam pikirannya dan itu terasa seperti hobi baginya, tak bisa dilepaskan begitu saja.

"Lupakan saja," lirih Donghae. "Dia tak pantas untukmu," sepertinya keputusannya untuk mencoba membuat Eunhyuk bersama dengan Kyuhyun adalah salah besar. Seharusnya ia sudah mencegahnya dari awal, karena ia sendiri tahu akan watak Kyuhyun yang tidak akan pernah peduli terhadap _yeoja_ manapun yang mengejarnya. Jadinya Eunhyuk terluka begini. Seharusnya memang dari awal Donghae mencoba merebut Eunhyuk, bukan malah memasang topeng pura-pura bahagia dengan mencoba membantu Eunhyuk untuk mendapatkan cinta yang salah.

Tapi ia merasa bahwa ini belum terlambat. Masih ada jalan untuknya mengambil hati Eunhyuk dan mencoba untuk menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun di hatinya.

—o0o—

Koridor rumah sakit cukup sepi, sehingga langkah kaki Sungmin yang berpijak pada lantai keramik koridor itu yang pada kanan kirinya terdapat dinding-dinding ruangan rumah sakit cukup menggema dengan begitu nyaring. Masih mengenakan atribut sekolah yang lengkap, Sungmin terus saja melangkah dengan tempo cepat menuju ke tempat dimana _eomma_-nya dirawat. Begitu ia sudah tiba di tempat tujuan, Sungmin pun membuka pintu ruangan. Suara pekikan pintu yang terbuka membuat Heechul yang duduk di samping ranjang _eomma_ Sungmin menoleh.

"_Ahjum_—maksudku, _eonnie_, mau kemana sudah rapi begini?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengerutkan dahi menatap penampilan Heechul yang mengenakan seragam seperti orang kantoran. Tangan kanannya menutup pintu ruangan.

"Untunglah kau sudah datang. _Eonnie_ ingin ke kantor, Minnie. Mau urus asuransi," jawab Heechul seraya berdiri dan mengambil tas jinjing kecil yang berada di atas meja dekat posisinya.

"_Eoh_—aku kira _eonnie_ sudah mengurusnya tadi," ucap Sungmin yang kini menggantikan posisi tempat yang diduduki Heechul tadi.

"Kalau _eonnie_ urus tadi sebelum kau pulang, lantas siapa yang menjaga _eomma_-mu," ujar Heechul seraya menutup kaki telanjangnya dengan sepatu hitam berhak rendah miliknya.

_Benar juga, mengapa aku tidak memikirkannya. Astaga_, batin Sungmin. "_Eonnie_, sekali lagi, _gamsahamnida_ atas usaha _eonnie_ ini. Nanti kalau ternyata tidak bisa diajukan, tidak usah dipaksakan _ne, eon_. Biar Minnie yang berusaha sendiri memenuhinya," ucapnya kemudian seraya tersenyum.

Heechul menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat, mulai berpikir akan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu tadi kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa ia berusaha sendiri sementara hanya dia satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dimiliki oleh si pasien, dan Heechul pun juga tidak bisa selamanya menjaga _eomma_ Sungmin selama seharian, ia juga harus bekerja dan tidak bisa pula mengandalkan cuti karena cuti juga ada kuotanya. Jika si pasien tidak ada yang menjaga, lantas bagaimana apabila suatu saat beliau terjadi apa-apa tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun? Itu beresiko dan tentunya tidak ada yang bersedia menerimanya apalagi anaknya sendiri. "_Eonnie_ akan usahakan, tenang saja," ucapnya setelah sekian detik ia berpikir. "_Eonnie_ ke kantor dulu, _ne_. Baik-baik ya Minnie. _God bless you and your mom_."

"_Amen. God bless you too, eonnie_. Hati-hati, _ne_," ucap Sungmin kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Heechul sebelum ia berangkat. Heechul pun lantas berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan.

Sungmin menatap sosok _eomma_-nya yang sedang berbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan mata tertutup dengan rasa sedih. Sosok itu semakin lama semakin terlihat rapuh semenjak beliau divonis oleh sang dokter mengidap penyakit. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus punggung tangan sang bunda yang berada di luar selimut yang menyelubungi beliau. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia merasa kehilangan karena posisi _eomma_-nya yang seperti ini, dan ini adalah jangka waktu yang terlama baginya. Ia pun semakin merasa berdosa karena tidak dapat menjaga hartanya yang paling berharga ini dengan baik sehingga bisa terserang penyakit kronis, padahal sang _eomma_ sudah menjaganya dengan baik sejak ia lahir sehingga Sungmin bisa tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi seorang gadis seperti sekarang.

"_Eomma_, sadarlah… Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sungmin yang mulai merasa kalau ia akan menangis. "_Mianhae eomma_, aku bukan anak yang baik bagi _eomma_. _Mianhae_…"

Tes.

Sungmin memang tidak akan pernah bisa berhasil menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar jika itu menyangkut tentang _eomma_-nya.

Bukan kali ini saja ia mengatakan demikian. Sudah sering, namun tetap saja hal itu membuatnya sedih. Rasa sayangnya terhadap sang _eomma_ sudah sangat tinggi dan ia tidak akan siap jika—"_Aniya_. Jangan, jangan…" ucapnya yang menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan hal yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Sebagai seorang anak, ia tidak akan siap jika harus kehilangan _eomma_ tercinta dalam keadaan apapun, termasuk karena penyakit.

"_Eomma_," panggil Sungmin kemudian, terus berbicara sendiri dengan suara seraknya. Menatap ke arah sang _eomma_ seolah beliau sudah siuman. "_Eomma_ ikut terapi, _ne_. Biar _eomma_ bisa sembuh. _Eomma_ mau, bukan? Ini demi _eomma_ juga."

Sungmin tahu ada kebohongan di dalam ucapannya barusan. Namun, bukankah ucapan itu adalah doa? Ia percaya akan keajaiban Tuhan yang kapan saja bisa datang ke siapa saja, dimana saja, dan bagaimana saja.

Helaan nafas baru saja berhembus dari hidung mancung milik Sungmin. Pikirannya kemudian bergelut kepada hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan setelah _eomma_-nya itu sadar. Ia harus segera mengubah jalan hidupnya bersama beliau sebelum penyesalan kembali datang menghampirinya. Cukuplah ia menyesal karena sudah membiarkan _eomma_-nya tetap bekerja sebelum beliau berbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit seperti sekarang ini, dan untuk yang seterusnya ia tidak akan membiarkannya lagi. Biarlah dirinya yang menggantikan peran _eomma_-nya itu.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Persetan dengan penolakan apapun termasuk dari orang yang paling disayanginya sekalipun, karena ia sudah bertekad untuk melaksanakannya.

—o0o—

Malam ini tak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama PSP-nya. Ada berbagai naskah buatan anak-anak teater yang siap untuk diseleksinya, dan dipilih satu yang terbaik menurutnya. Memang tidak semua naskah dari anggota teater yang ada, ia hanya perlu membaca bagiannya saja—karena memang setiap pengurus sudah mendapat jatah mereka masing-masing setelah dibagi dengan jumlah yang sama banyak—tapi tetap saja jatuhnya jadi banyak. Dan besok satu naskah yang ia pilih harus sudah dikumpulkan bersama naskah yang dipilih dari pengurus lainnya, untuk dipilih kembali satu yang terbaik, jadi sepertinya ia harus lembur. Untunglah ia sudah sempat tidur siang, jadinya tidur agak malam tidak begitu menjadi masalah kali ini.

Sudah beberapa naskah dengan berbagai alur cerita yang Kyuhyun baca. Sejujurnya ia sedikit kebingungan dengan naskah yang harus ia pilih. Ternyata anak-anak teater begitu berbakat dalam menulis cerita, dengan ciri khas yang berbeda-beda yang kesemuanya sudah cukup baik menurut Kyuhyun. Kalau saja dirinya yang berada di posisi mereka, mungkin lebih baik ia mencarinya di internet karena ia memang tidak begitu berbakat dalam bidang bahasa.

Kyuhyun mengganti lembaran kertas yang sudah selesai dibaca dengan yang baru, membuka cerita yang lain lagi dari anak teater yang lain. Perlahan bola mata Kyuhyun mulai menelusuri kata per kata yang terangkai menjadi sebuah alur cerita.

_Pernahkah kau merasa sendiri di tengah-tengah keramaian?_

_Pernahkah kau merasa asing di tengah-tengah orang yang kau kenali?_

_Pernahkah kau merasa hampa di tengah-tengah huru-hara?_

Bahkan baru pembukaan cerita saja hati Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tersayat. Ketiga kalimat itu seringkali ia rasakan dimanapun—jujur saja—terutama saat ia berada di rumah. Saat ia benar-benar menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Meski ia mempunyai banyak pembantu namun hal itu tidak berarti apapun bagi dirinya karena mereka hanya bekerja untuk memenuhi materinya saja, bukan memenuhi kebutuhan hatinya seperti yang ia mau.

Kebutuhan hati yang hanya bisa dipenuhi dari keluarganya, yang sekarang sudah jarang ia rasakan lagi—terutama kedua orang tuanya.

Dan entah mengapa kini Kyuhyun begitu merindukan kedua sosok yang begitu berarti baginya itu sekarang.

Namun—ah tidak, Kyuhyun harus melanjutkan kembali aktivitas membaca cerita-cerita anak teater sekarang dan menuntaskannya untuk kemudian ia pilih salah satunya. Bukan memikirkan hal-hal yang hanya semakin menyiksa batinnya itu.

Kyuhyun lantas membaca kembali lanjutan cerita yang ia baca kini itu.

_Ibarat kartu joker dalam satu set kartu remi, dia berada dalam suatu lingkup yang tergolong dalam kartu remi itu, tapi dia tidak termasuk ke dalam bagian apapun._

_Bukan termasuk dalam golongan sekop, hati, wajik, dan keriting._

_Bukan pula termasuk ke dalam golongan angka maupun kasta. Dia sendiri dan terasing._

_Dan aku pun merasa berada dalam posisi itu. Seperti joker._

_Sendiri dan terasing._

Begitulah bagian perkenalan dari keseluruhan cerita yang Kyuhyun baca kali ini. Awalnya Kyuhyun akan mengira sang pengarang akan memakai sudut pandang pertama, namun ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Bahkan ketika ia membaca hingga setengah bagian, isi cerita ternyata begitu melenceng dari bagian perkenalan itu. Yang ia tahu hingga saat ini cerita itu berisi tentang seorang anak gadis berusia remaja yang menjadi bintang di sekolahnya karena prestasinya yang gemilang. Mirip dengan kehidupan yang dijalani oleh Kyuhyun pula.

_Namun sialnya, pada hari dimana olimpiade itu akan berlangsung, dia tidak masuk sekolah._

_Oh tidak—bukan pada hari itu lagi. Bahkan Chenmi seolah menghilang ditelan bumi._

_Semua teman Chenmi pun bertanya-tanya, kemana anak itu?_

Rupanya cerita mulai memasuki bagian konflik. Kyuhyun terus mengikuti alur cerita. Lalu berikutnya ia mengetahui bahwa sang tokoh utama dalam cerita itu mengalami masalah keluarga. Ibu dari tokoh utama itu mengalami suatu penyakit hebat yang membuat keluarga sang tokoh harus pindah dari luar negeri ke dalam negeri. Di dalam negeri pun ibu dari tokoh utama harus bolak-balik rumah sakit dan sang tokoh utama terus menemani beliau dan berjuang untuk kehidupan beliau dan dirinya sendiri pula.

_Pada suatu ketika, ibu Chenmi masuk rumah sakit—untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun pada kesempatan ini ternyata sang ibu berada dalam keadaan kritis untuk jangka waktu yang terlama. Chenmi pun merasa kesepian dalam menjalani hari-harinya. Sekolah pun ia tak bergairah. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja di depan teman-temannya, namun kenyataannya tidak demikian pada saat ia sedang sendiri—ah tidak, ia memang selalu merasa sendiri jika tidak sedang bersama ibunya selama ini._

_Chenmi bahkan pernah mencurahkan isi hatinya ke dalam sebuah tulisan di belakang buku tulis miliknya pada saat jam belajar. Pada saat itu ia benar-benar berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk memikirkan kondisi ibunya yang berada dalam masa-masa kritis itu, sehingga ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan lain dengan menulis. Isinya seperti ini:_

_Pernahkah kau merasa sendiri di tengah-tengah keramaian?_

_Pernahkah kau merasa asing di tengah-tengah orang yang kau kenali?_

_Pernahkah kau merasa hampa di tengah-tengah huru-hara?_

_Ibarat kartu joker dalam satu set kartu remi, dia berada dalam suatu lingkup yang tergolong dalam kartu remi itu, tapi dia tidak termasuk ke dalam bagian apapun._

_Bukan termasuk dalam golongan sekop, hati, wajik, dan keriting._

_Bukan pula termasuk ke dalam golongan angka maupun kasta. Dia sendiri dan terasing._

_Dan aku pun merasa berada dalam posisi itu. Seperti joker._

_Sendiri dan terasing._

_Selalu seperti itu dalam keadaan apapun._

_Namun tidak demikian jika sedang bersama eomma._

_Sosok eomma begitu berarti dalam hidupku._

_Hanya eomma satu-satunya yang benar-benar mengenaliku._

_Beliau yang selalu menemani hidupku dan mewarnai hariku._

_Beliau yang selalu berjuang untukku, bahkan beliau rela pontang-panting bekerja untukku dan untuk kami berdua._

_Bahkan beliau mengorbankan kesehatannya hingga jatuh sakit seperti ini._

_Tuhan, sembuhkanlah eomma-ku. Berkatilah beliau. Lindungilah beliau._

_Demi bapa, putra, dan roh kudus, amen._

Dan—SELESAI?!

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya seketika. Sangat gantung menurutnya.

Namun yang lebih parahnya lagi—cerita tersebut mengingatkannya akan sosok seorang _eomma_, yang keberadaan beliau sampai sekarang masih berada di luar negeri dan tidak jelas kapan ia bisa bertemu beliau kembali

Entah mengapa hatinya jadi tergerak untuk menghubungi _eomma_-nya. Meski kemungkinan besar tidak akan berhasil, tapi Kyuhyun tetap akan mencobanya. Ia lalu merogoh tasnya untuk meraih ponselnya, dan setelah ponsel itu berhasil ia pegang, ia segera men-_dial_ nomor telepon _eomma_-nya yang tersimpan pada kontak ponselnya.

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau—_

—KLIK.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Gagal tersambung. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan dan menaruh asal ponselnya. Padahal dirinya sudah sangat ingin berkomunikasi dengan _eomma_-nya, terlebih lagi setelah membaca naskah cerita yang banyak menyinggung tentang _eomma_ itu. Ia menghela nafas, menghembuskan karbon dioksida yang entah sejak kapan menjadi terasa berat baginya sehingga ia harus membuangnya. Lumayan beban yang mendadak terasa di benaknya sedikit terangkat meski belum sepenuhnya.

Jemari tangan Kyuhyun kembali memegang naskah cerita yang tadi sempat dibacanya. Ditatapnya naskah laknat itu dengan murka. Mengapa cerita ini banyak disangkutpautkan dengan sosok _eomma_? Mengapa naskah ini kembali membuatnya teringat akan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan? Siapa dalang atas semua rentetan kata yang terkutuk itu?

Kyuhyun mencari-cari nama dari orang yang membuat naskah cerita. Seketika kedua matanya terbelalak ketika ia baru saja mengetahui pemilik nama tersebut.

Lee Sungmin.

Persetan. Orang sialan itu lagi.

Harus sampai kapan Sungmin membawa kesialan dalam kehidupannya?

Seandainya Kyuhyun mengecek terlebih dahulu nama-nama dari tiap-tiap pembuat naskah yang menjadi bagiannya untuk dibaca, mungkin dirinya bisa tahu lebih awal jika ia mendapat bagian punya Sungmin dan tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu untuk membaca naskah yang isinya teramat sangat terkutuk baginya. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur membacanya bahkan sampai selesai sehingga ia merasa kesal. Pelampiasannya pun ditujukan kepada naskah itu sendiri. Ia membanting naskah buatan Sungmin itu ke sembarang tempat sehingga tergolek tak berdaya begitu saja di atas kasur.

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun menutup. Ia mencoba menetralisir dirinya yang mulai bergejolak. Disaat yang bersamaan ia merasa muak pada Sungmin dan merindukan sosok _eomma_-nya dan itu cukup menyusahkan. Mengapa ia harus mendapat bagian akan cerita itu? Dan mengapa Sungmin banyak menceritakan tentang kehidupan anak dan _eomma_? Itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa malang mengingat selama ini ia jarang tersentuh akan kasih sayang dari sosok yang membuat ia bisa bernafas di dunia ini dan ia pun berusaha untuk mengusir kuat-kuat rasa itu, sebelum ia terperosok ke dalam lubang kerinduan lebih dalam dan menyakitkan lagi.

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar mendadak membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap dan membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang akan mengunjungi kamarnya. "Masuk."

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok _noona_-nya dari balik sana. Kyuhyun merasa bersyukur akan kemunculannya yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari kegalauan yang sempat menghampirinya karena naskah. "Kyu, kau sudah makan? _Eonnie _bawakan _jajangmyeon_ kesukaanmu. Sana ke ruang makan."

"Belum, _noona_," jawab Kyuhyun yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena Heechul membawa kabar yang sangat baik untuknya. Dalam sekejap ia mampu melupakan perasaannya yang sebelumnya. "Aku segera ke sana. _Yes_!"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari keluar menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap makanan kesukaannya, senyum Heechul mengembang. Dalam gerakan tangannya yang menutup pintu kamar _dongsaeng_ semata wayangnya itu, ia merasa senang _dongsaeng-_nya itu sudah tidak marah lagi kepadanya. Ia merasa begitu bersalah atas kejadian tempo lalu karena sudah melukai hati Kyuhyun. Biar bagaimanapun ia begitu paham akan perasaan _dongsaeng_-nya itu karena sudah sering ia tinggalkan. Walaupun Heechul hanya bisa menebusnya dengan makanan, namun setidaknya itu bisa menghibur Kyuhyun. Semoga saja.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>Annyeong<em>, Min. Sendirian saja."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Zhoumi menyapa Sungmin tepat di dekat telinganya ketika ia baru saja tiba di sekolah. Mau tak mau ia harus membalas sapaan ramah Zhoumi meski ia sedikit risih. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau Zhoumi mulai mendekatinya, terbukti dengan dua hari ini _namja_ itu mulai sering menyapanya dan mengajaknya berbicara seperti ini. Biasanyapun tidak. "_Annyeong_," ucapnya seraya tersenyum sedikit. Senyum canggung—sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Zhoumi seraya terus berjalan mengikuti Sungmin di sebelahnya.

"Baik—" jawab Sungmin yang masih bertahan akan rasa canggungnya. Ia jadi teringat apa informasi yang ia dapat dari Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu tentang Zhoumi.

"_Kau tahu Zhoumi? Dia sudah punya pacar dan jika kau mau dekati dia, aku harap kau segera mundur. Dia itu playboy."_

"—sudah ya basa-basinya, Zhoumi. Aku ingin langsung ke kelas. _Annyeong_," ucap Sungmin yang buru-buru berjalan menghindari Zhoumi menuju ke kelasnya yang letaknya sudah dekat, sebelum ia semakin canggung lagi di hadapan Zhoumi.

Mengapa ia jadi seperti ini?

"_Ya_!" Zhoumi hendak mencekal lengan tangan Sungmin, tapi langkah kaki _yeoja_ itu lebih cepat. Padahal Zhoumi belum apa-apa tapi Sungmin sudah menjauhinya. Ada apa ini? Perasaan waktu-waktu yang lalu Sungmin masih terlihat ramah padanya, tapi mengapa sekarang malah seakan menghindar? Entahlah, Zhoumi tidak mau ambil pusing terlebih dahulu. Biar bagaimanapun dia menjalani ini semua secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan penuh resiko. Pada akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk pindah tempat ke kelasnya, dan menunggu kesempatan berikutnya untuk mendekati orang yang membuat hatinya berpaling itu.

Sungmin memasuki kelas dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh, mengundang Ryeowook untuk mengernyitkan dahi. "Wookie!"

"_Waeyo_, Minnie? _What's happening_?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Ransel merah muda Sungmin diletakkan dengan kasar di bangkunya. "Aish! Mengapa aku jadi canggung begini padanya!"

"_Ya_! Ada apa dengan dirimu?" merasa pertanyaannya belum terjawab, Ryeowook melempar sebuah pertanyaan lagi, dengan sedikit paksaan berharap Sungmin bisa menjawabnya.

Sungmin duduk di bangkunya dengan raut muka yang tampak cemas. "Aku teringat ucapan Kyuhyun kemarin tentang Zhoumi, dan itu membuatku canggung saat dia menyapaku tadi!"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "Jadi kau sekarang akur dengan si genius itu?"

"Aish! Bukan begitu," Sungmin memutar bola matanya, merasa malas akan reaksi pertama Ryeowook yang bukan tertuju kepada Zhoumi melainkan kepada yang lain. "Hanya saja—kemarin dia bilang Zhoumi itu _playboy_. Dan sekarang aku malah merasa dia mendekatiku. Aku jadi canggung begini didekati oleh seorang _playboy_!"

Tawa Ryeowook membahana mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. "Cie yang didekati oleh sang _playboy_! Hahaha sabar saja _ne,_ kalau begitu."

"Aish! Wookie!" seru Sungmin kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedang ingin ditanggapi serius oleh lawan bicaranya itu tetapi ternyata malah dianggap konyol. "Aku ini sedang serius! Mengertilah sedikit!"

"_Eoh_—oke, oke," Ryeowook mulai memasang wajah seriusnya saat menyaksikan raut muka Sungmin yang tampak jengah karenanya. "Kalau begitu jauhi saja dia," ujarnya kemudian.

"Itu dia masalahnya!" seru Sungmin seraya membuka resleting tas yang ada di belakangnya untuk mengambil buku dari pelajaran yang akan berlangsung di jam pertama ini. "Kau tahu dia itu ketua ekskul dari ekskul yang kujalani sekarang. Aku mana bisa tenang ikut ekskul kalau tiap kali aku bertemu dengannya saja aku jadi canggung begini. Kemarin saja aku merasa canggung saat kumpul teater. Belum yang tadi. Tapi kalau aku ikut ekskul yang ketuanya itu dia, mau tak mau aku harus bertemu dengannya saat ekskul dan aku tak bisa menghindar begitu saja. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa keluar begitu saja. Masak aku baru masuk sudah keluar lagi. Lagipula aku juga sudah minat akan teater," gerutunya seraya mengeluarkan berbagai buku juga peralatan sekolahnya. "Aish!" rutuknya seraya membanting keras ke atas mejanya saat mengeluarkan barang yang terakhir.

"Hmm…" Ryeowook tampak berpikir mencari solusi. "Kalau keluar dari teater kau keberatan, _ne_? Ya sudah nikmati saja teatermu. Buang-buang tenaga saja memikirkan apa yang seharusnya tak kau pikirkan."

Sungmin terdiam sesaat. _Benar juga_, batinnya.

"Tapi aku merasa kalau dia—"

"—mendekatimu?" sambung Ryeowook, yang teringat kalau Sungmin pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. "Ya sudah, jalani saja dulu pertemananmu dengan dia seperti biasa, tidak usah canggung. Tapi ada kalanya kau juga mesti hati-hati kalau dia sudah berbuat lebih padamu. Dia dulu terkenal akan sifat _player_-nya terhadap _yeoja_. Tapi sejak Henry menjadi _yeojachingu_-nya, sifatnya itu tidak pernah muncul lagi karena aku dengar dari Kyuhyun si Zhoumi itu sudah berjanji kepada Henry kalau dia tidak akan memacari banyak _yeoja_ lagi selain dirinya. Henry itu hebat, bisa mengubah sifat _playboy_-nya Zhoumi berkat karismanya yang juga sudah terkenal di sini—" jelasnya, yang membuat pikiran Sungmin mulai berkutat. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang disebut-sebut oleh Ryeowook sebagai Henry itu. Di kelasnya tidak ada satu pun temannya yang memiliki nama demikian. Di luar kelas pun ia hanya mengenal teman-teman ekskulnya, itu pun baru sebagian, dan tidak ada pula yang bernama Henry. Ia jadi penasaran seperti apa sosok itu dan seberapa besar tingkat karismanya sehingga _yeoja_ itu dibilang terkenal. "—tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Zhoumi bisa benar-benar berubah. Dia berubah juga belum lama, masih kurang dari setahun, dan bisa saja sifatnya itu balik lagi kalau ia sudah melirik _yeoja_ yang lain lagi. Jadi hati-hati saja," lanjut Ryeowook.

Ditengah-tengah kesibukan otak Sungmin yang masih mencerna tentang maksud penjelasan Ryeowook, _seongsae_ yang akan mengisi materi pada jam pertama pun memasuki kelas. Ketua kelas kemudian menyiapkan anggotanya untuk berdoa dan memberi salam pada beliau, lalu setelahnya pelajaran pun dimulai.

"Wook…" panggil Sungmin dengan nada pelan. Entah mengapa masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya sehingga ia ingin meneruskan pembicaraan yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Hm?" sahut Ryeowook seraya mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada Sungmin usai dirinya sempat berfokus ke arah _seongsae._

"Eung—" Sungmin sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini, takutnya ia malah diremehkan oleh lawan bicaranya karena pertanyaannya. "Henry itu yang mana?" akhirnya kata-kata itu diucapkannya. Biarlah, bukankah Sungmin sendiri masih tergolong sebagai murid baru di sekolah yang masih butuh banyak adaptasi terhadap lingkungan sekitar?

Namun Ryeowook malah tersenyum, seolah bisa membaca keadaan Sungmin ketika menanyakan orang yang sepatutnya sudah terkenal hingga seantero sekolah. Ia memaklumi keadaan teman barunya itu. "Dia anak kelas 12-F, anak ekskul fotografi juga. Dia dulunya anak aksel, jadi seharusnya dia jadi adik kelas kita, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Makanya mereka dekat—"

"Tunggu!" Sungmin berinterupsi, nampaknya ia cukup terkejut akan satu fakta yang baru saja ia dengar. "Jadi Kyuhyun juga anak aksel?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Yup."

"Pantas…" lirih Sungmin seraya menghembuskan nafasnya, melepas beban di pikirannya yang tiba-tiba saja teringat akan sifat dari musuh bebuyutannya itu..

"Pantas apa, Sungmin? Hahaha," tanya Ryeowook seraya terkekeh pelan melihat raut muka Sungmin yang terlihat lucu karena keterkejutannya.

"Pantas dia angkuh," jawab Sungmin ketus. Tatapannya berpaling sebentar ke arah _seongsae_ yang berada di depan kelas. Beruntung saja guru itu masih asyik ceramah jadi Sungmin memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Ryeowook. "Dari sekian banyak orang ranking satu yang pernah kutemui, dialah orang yang paling menyebalkan. Sudah angkuh, sombong, seenaknya pula. Aish, aku heran ada orang seperti dia," keluhnya kemudian.

Ryeowook berdecak. Ia sudah tahu akan reaksi Sungmin kalau sudah menyangkut Kyuhyun. Lalu ia berniat memberikan suatu opini singkat. "Tapi dibalik sifat buruknya itu, dia sebenarnya baik juga kalau dikenal lagi lebih jauh."

"Maksudmu?!" tanya Sungmin kaget. Apa tadi katanya? Baik? Apa yang Ryeowook katakan jauh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia rasakan atas sikap Kyuhyun terhadapnya selama ini. Dimulai dari lontaran protes Kyuhyun karena perolehan nilainya yang mampu melebihi _namja_ itu, hingga terakhir adalah ucapannya terhadap _seongsae_ yang secara tidak langsung meremehkan kemampuannya dalam mengikuti olimpiade.

Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti. Wajar saja Sungmin kaget, ia tahu temannya itu belum pernah merasakan kebaikan yang diperoleh dari si genius itu, malah selama ini mereka saling bermusuhan satu sama lain. "Makanya jangan ribut terus kerjaannya! Sekali-kalilah kalian berbaikan," celetuknya,yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan sinis dari Sungmin.

"_Cih_, dia yang mulai duluan," umpat Sungmin.

—o0o—

Kotak bekal kepunyaan Ryeowook baru saja meninggalkan tempat berlindungnya, yaitu ransel milik Ryeowook juga, usai ditarik keluar oleh tangan dari pemiliknya. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan ia ingin buru-buru menjalani aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan ketika waktu istirahat tiba, yaitu memakan bekalnya yang dibawanya dari rumah. Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pindah posisi ke tempat duduk yang berada di depan posisi tempat duduk teman sebangku Kyuhyun—Yesung, yang biasanya selalu kosong kala istirahat karena yang duduk disana sudah pergi cepat entah kemana.

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang meninggalkan mejanya yang masih dalam kondisi berantakan, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk membereskan mejanya terlebih dahulu. Berbagai perlengkapan sekolah dirapikannya, sementara buku pelajaran yang dipakai pada jam pelajaran sebelumnya dimasukkan ke dalam tas, lalu digantikan oleh buku pelajaran yang akan melengkapi kegiatan KBM pada sesi berikutnya usai istirahat.

Tangan kanan Sungmin mulai masuk ke dalam saku kemejanya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sana, untuk mengecek keadaan salah satu alat komunikasi yang paling sering digunakan olehnya, karena tadi pada saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung ponsel itu tiba-tiba saja bergetar tanpa suara. Ternyata ada satu pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya dan segeralah ia buka isinya.

_Mianhae baru mengabari sekarang. Ahjumma dan ahjussi bisa kok menjaga eomma-mu selama seminggu dari sekarang. Nanti sore kami akan ke sana._

Seulas senyum tiba-tiba saja melengkung di bibir Sungmin. Akhirnya kabar baik yang ia harapkan datang juga dari _ahjumma_-nya. Pasalnya, sejak sang ibu masuk rumah sakit, Sungmin sudah memberitahu _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_-nya bahwa beliau masuk rumah sakit sekaligus meminta tolong pada mereka untuk menjaga beliau di sana karena ia sendiri harus meninggalkan _eomma_-nya itu pada saat sekolah. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Heechul karena biar bagaimanapun Heechul tetap mempunyai pekerjaan yang tidak kalah penting dibanding dengan mengurus dirinya serta _eomma_-nya yang sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapanya. Walaupun sebenarnya _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_-nya juga beda kota yang berjauhan dengan kota tempat tinggalnya serta _eomma_-nya, namun ia lebih enak meminta tolong pada mereka karena mereka sendiri masih memiliki ikatan keluarga dengannya. Dan kini ia puas mendapati kabar dari mereka sehingga ia tidak perlu merepotkan Heechul lagi untuk menjaga _eomma_-nya.

Usai membaca pesan dari ponselnya, Sungmin memasukkan kembali benda elektronik berukuran kecil itu ke dalam saku kemejanya, dan ia pun hendak melakukan rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan kala waktu istirahat, yaitu menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk menggerogoti buku-buku di sana. Dari sejak dulu, perpustakaan memang menjadi tempat kesukaannya untuk singgah, karena ia memang suka membaca. Ia juga ingin memanfaatkan waktu luang dengan baik dan efisien. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke luar kelas.

"_Ya_! Sungmin sudah beranjak itu! Aku ajak gabung di sini, ah!" ucap Ryeowook senang ketika memergoki teman yang tempat duduknya berada di sebelahnya itu berdiri. _Yeoja_ ini memang berencana untuk mengajak Sungmin bergabung di tengah-tengah kumpulan di antara dirinya serta dua teman lelakinya yaitu Yesung yang sedang memakan bekal juga sama seperti dirinya, dan juga teman di sebelahnya yaitu Kyuhyun yang masih betah saja dengan PSP-nya. Ia ingin segera mendamaikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah jengah lantaran sudah sedari tadi ia mendengar rencana Ryeowook yang ternyata disetujui oleh Yesung itu membuka suara. "Heh jangan! Awas saja kau, Wook!" serunya seraya mem-_pause game_ yang sedang ia mainkan dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Sudah ajak saja!" cerca Yesung yang bersemangat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Ryeowook mengubah pemikirannya. "Siapatahu pasangan kucing dan tikus ini berbaikan," biar bagaimanapun ia juga ingin berhenti mendengar keluhan yang selama ini keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin.

"Cih, mimpi saja kau!" desis Kyuhyun. Ia heran mengapa kedua orang sahabatnya itu tampak tidak waras hari ini. Biasanya mereka juga asik sendiri dengan dunia mereka ketika makan.

Mata Ryeowook terus mengawasi pergerakan Sungmin, dan ketika orang itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya untuk sekedar lewat, ia berusaha untuk menangkap tangan Sungmin walau berjarak satu kursi. Dan ternyata berhasil. "Sungmin!"

BRAK!

"Aduh!" spontan Sungmin meringis merasakan sakit yang menghantamnya usai pantatnya menghujami kursi yang berada di depan meja Kyuhyun. Sesuai dengan rencana Ryeowook. "_Ya_, Wookie! Mengapa kau menarikku, hah?!" teriaknya kesal.

"Ayo gabung dengan kami, Min. Daripada bersemedi di perpus terus," tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun atas perbuataannya, Ryeowook malah memasang ekspresi semangat.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Aku mau kalau saja tidak ada orang itu!" serunya seraya menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun. Tentunya ia menyadari bahwa ada sosok itu di dekatnya, dan itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Telinganya mendadak terasa panas mendengar umpatan itu. "Heh! Siapa juga yang mau bersamamu! Tidak sudi!"

_Perang akan terjadi lagi_, batin Ryeowook dan Yesung seraya menatap satu sama lain dengan pasrah, seakan menyatukan pikiran.

"Kau tidak bisa sopan sedikit, hah?! Sadar kau lebih muda disini!" Sungmin masih bertahan akan kekesalannya, rasanya ingin segera ia lampiaskan kepada orang memuakkan itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkaget ketika Sungmin baru saja mengungkit latar belakangnya. Namun kemudian ia mulai berniat untuk membanggakan diri. "Kau sudah tahu, eoh? Bilang saja kau sirik," ucapnya seraya memamerkan _smirk_ andalannya. "_Tsk_. Sekali _babo_ tetap saja _babo_!"

"Kalau aku _babo_ lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku bersaing waktu itu, hah?!" ucap Sungmin yang masih tidak mau kalah. "Dasar manusia aneh!"

"Tentu saja supaya aku bisa menginjak-injak harga dirimu yang banyak gaya itu dan membuktikan kalau kau tidak pantas menunjukkannya! _Yeoja_ tidak tahu diri!"

"_Ya_! Jaga bicaramu!" seru Sungmin dengan spontan seraya menggebrak meja dan berdiri menatap ke arah Kyuhyun saat lawan bicaranya itu menyakiti perasaannya seketika, melalui permainan silat lidahnya yang tajam.

Yeoja_ tidak tahu diri_.

Kata-kata itu menghujam hatinya begitu dalam. Baru kali ini ia mendapat hinaan yang serendah itu padanya, padahal ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan yang begitu berarti. Sayangnya tidak semudah itu ia menangis, apalagi di depan musuh bebuyutan.

"Stop!" teriak Ryeowook akhirnya. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa membiarkan mereka berdua bersama hanya akan semakin memperkeruh suasana, bagaimanapun bentuknya. "Kalian tidak lelah bertengkar terus, hah?! Apa untungnya untuk kalian?!" lanjutnya dengan emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Ini juga karenamu yang menarikku kesini, _babo_!" ucapan Ryeowook memancing Sungmin untuk emosi pula. Harusnya dari awal Ryeowook tidak usah menariknya untuk bergabung karena ia tahu bahwa temannya itu pasti sudah tahu hubungan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun, dan seharusnya benar-benar dipahami. Bukannya malah melakukan hal-hal yang justru akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. "Sudah, aku pergi! Ingat, perjanjian di antara kita masih terikat. Dan aku akan membuktikan kalau hinaanmu itu akan berbalik padamu sendiri. Lihat saja nanti," sinisnya pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang sudah merusak _mood_-nya itu.

Tidak lupa pula rasa sakit itu masih sangat berbekas di hati Sungmin.

Yeoja_ tidak tahu diri_.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar sangat membenci Kyuhyun sekarang.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN:

Thanks for everyone who gave a review in here XD

Walaupun yang komentar dikit banget untuk chapter yang sudah segini banyak, tapi gapapa. Saya hargain setiap komentar dari kalian kok :D saya sadar kemampuan menulis saya masih ecek-ecek. FF ini aja alurnya pasaran banget, kan? XD

Tapi yang namanya ide, bagi saya, sayang banget kalo dianggurin. Berhubung menulis itu adalah sarana yang paling mudah disalurkan (selain edit foto), jadi ya udahlah, saya nulis aja.

Dan berhubung sampai sejauh ini, fictional couple yang paling bisa saya bayangin untuk saat ini, ya KyuMin. Walaupun realita yang ada sekarang ini masih terasa pahit karena ship ini udah tenggelam, tapi ya itu. Saya udah hidup lama bersama KyuMin di dunia fanfiction dan ga mudah buat mengenyahkan itu semua dari otak. Apalagi saya orangnya suka mengkhayal babu a.k.a bengong #EH gajuga deng saya sibuk kok di real life XD tapi sesibuk-sibuknya saya, pasti tiba-tiba mikirin KyuMin. Delusiin KyuMin. Saya serius. Walaupun saya lebih sering bayangin Sungminnya jadi cewek -_- apalagi sekarang, saya udah unstan Sungmin secara personal sebagai fansnya, dan semua kenyataan pahit yang ada. Tapi itu sama saja bayangin KyuMin, kan? LOL

Itulah alasannya kenapa saya masih tetap nulis FF KyuMin. Saya masih suka delusiin KyuMin, dan saya pikir kalo ide dianggurin itu sayang banget, mending dibikin FF, ya gak?

Disaat author-author lain pada berhenti nulis, saya malah mulai nulis. Oon kan? XD

Eh, saya bukan author deh. Saya cuma penulis FF yang ecek-ecek. Kalau saya dipanggil author rasanya gimana gitu XD Masih pemula, gak enak XD Panggil saya Bella saja, gapapa kok ^^

Dan jujur, saya tersentuh banget pas baca komen yang intinya "makasih karena masih bertahan" dan "terus nulis ya" yang mengarah banget ke KyuMin. Karena saya tahu makin banyak orang yang udah tobat jadi joyer a.k.a leave, dan beberapa alasannya ialah karena KyuMin udah "sunken" dan Sungmin sudah berubah. Saya maklum, karena saya sendiri merasakannya. Saya pun sudah menyingkirkan Sungmin dari daftar list bias saya dan sudah tidak menganggap KyuMin sebagai "real gay couple" lagi. Tapi saya tidak bisa meninggalkan KyuMin sepenuhnya. Saya masih suka mereka bersama. Dan saya pun tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia fanfiction ini. Makanya saya masih bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Emang agak susah awalnya. Misahin anggapan saya tentang Sungmin sebagai mantan bias saya dan Sungmin sebagai soulmate-nya Kyuhyun. Iya, soulmate. Saya masih percaya bahwa mereka masih tetap bisa bersama karena mereka sudah bersama-sama selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi saya sudah bisa menjalankan itu semua dengan mudah sampai sejauh ini dan hidup saya bisa tentram lagi. Hahaha.

Oh iya, saya makin sibuk sekarang. Ini aja saya nekat ngepost. Saya belum sempat nulis lagi FF yang lain karena masalah waktu T_T Untuk sementara FF ini dulu yang dipost. Hehehe. Tapi saya akan nulis yang lain kok kalau ada waktu luang yang memungkinkan.

Yah walaupun sekarang saya sudah kelas 12. Bentar lagi SNMPTN. Tanggal 13 Februari sampai 15 Maret mulainya. Doain saya ya semoga bisa dapat PTN yang terbaik melalui jalur itu. Amiiinnn!

And the last...

RnR please? ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

><p>"Minnie, <em>mianhae<em> atas kejadian tadi…"

"…"

"Minnie… _mian_… aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku hanya ingin mendamaikanmu dengannya…"

"…"

"Minnie… _mian_… tolong jangan marah begini, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah…"

"…"

"Minnie…"

"…"

"Min… _Jebal_…"

"…"

"Min… Minnie…"

"…"

"Min…"

"AISH BERISIK!" pekik Sungmin dengan nada pelan karena jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Padahal ia sedang berkonsentrasi mendengar ocehan guru di depannya, tapi suara Ryeowook terdengar sangat mengganggu. Rupanya manusia yang satu ini masih belum membaik juga _mood_-nya—ah tidak, sebenarnya saat di perpustakaan tadi ia sempat terhibur dengan bacaan salah satu novel, namun pada saat ia kembali ke kelas lagi _mood_-nya langsung turun drastis.

"Sungmin… _Mianhae_… Sungmin… _Jebal_…" Ryeowook masih terus berusaha merengek agar bisa meraih satu tujuan, yaitu mendapatkan maaf dari Sungmin dan bisa berbaikan dengannya. Biarpun Sungmin masih tergolong sebagai teman barunya, namun Ryeowook sudah merasa akrab dengannya, dan akan menjadi sangat tidak mengenakkan apabila atmosfer di antara mereka berubah 180 derajat seperti sekarang.

Sungmin kembali mengunci mulutnya. Tangannya mulai mergerak untuk mengambil buku tulis serta bolpoin di dalam tempat pensil yang kesemuanya berada di atas meja, ketika _seongsae_ mulai mencatat sesuatu di papan tulis putih depan kelas. "Sungmin…" rengek Ryeowook lagi yang mulai merasa jengah atas perilaku Sungmin yang ketus padanya ini.

"Ryeowook-_ssi_, aku ingin fokus belajar dulu sekarang. Tolong diam atau kita tidak pernah bicara lagi!" ucapan Sungmin membuat Ryeowook beringsut. Belum pernah ia melihat Sungmin sampai semenakutkan ini. Tatapan matanya yang nyalang serta raut muka dan nada bicara yang sinis membuat sosok _yeoja_ manis yang melekat dalam diri Sungmin lenyap begitu saja, tergantikan oleh sosok _yeoja_ menyeramkan yang bahkan tidak terlihat seperti _yeoja_ sama sekali. Belum lagi panggilan resmi yang kembali mengalun pada Ryeowook setelah pertemuan pertama mereka pada hari pertama masuk kelas tingkat akhir di sekolah menengah atas ini, hanya saja untuk kali ini dengan artian yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan saat hari pertama itu.

"_Annyeong… Eung, bolehkah aku duduk di sini? Sepertinya tempat ini masih kosong."_

"_Eoh?—Ya sudah, duduk saja. Omong-omong aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau dari kelas 11 apa?"_

"_Mian, tapi aku baru di sini. Tolong bantu aku, ne?"_

"_Eoh? N-ne. Siapa namamu?"_

"_Lee Sungmin imnida. Panggil Sungmin saja. Kau?"_

"_Kim Ryeowook imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Ryeowook."_

"_Namamu cukup panjang juga kekeke… Senang bertemu denganmu, Ryeowook-ssi."_

"_Ne, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Sungmin. Kau tidak usah bersikap formal seperti itu, panggil aku Ryeowook saja. Bukankah kita sudah jadi teman?"_

"_Ah… Kau benar juga kekeke… Ne, Ryeowook._"

Sekelebat kejadian yang sudah menjadi masa lalu itu kembali muncul di pikiran Ryeowook. Ia masih ingat bagaimana canggungnya dirinya pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin. Bayangkan saja, disaat ia berharap untuk duduk bersama dengan teman-teman yang sudah akrab, atau bahkan seseorang yang ia sukai—_ani_, cintai, namun tiba-tiba saja ada orang asing yang datang menghampirinya dan mau duduk di sebelahnya. Berhubung ia tidak ingin ambil pusing, pada akhirnya ia terima saja orang asing—yang akhirnya ia ketahui memiliki nama panggilan Sungmin itu. Dan ternyata pilihannya itu sama sekali tidak buruk. Sungmin memiliki tipikal yang baik serta supel sehingga Ryeowook mudah akrab dengannya. Sungmin juga pintar serta tekun, yang membuat Ryeowook merasa heran sekaligus kagum padanya. Terlebih lagi Sungmin bisa memperoleh nilai tertinggi bahkan disaat ia menjalani ulangan di sekolah ini untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan bahkan mengalahkan Kyuhyun yang merupakan siswa dengan memiliki kepintaran yang berada di tingkat tertinggi di sekolahnya, sehingga ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Sungmin terikat suatu kesepakatan dengan Kyuhyun, ia merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk mendukung Sungmin sebagai teman terdekatnya dalam hal lokasi tempat duduk, meski sebenarnya ia juga berteman dekat dengan Kyuhyun karena mereka dari awal sudah sekelas. Ia pun semakin hari semakin akrab dan nyaman dengan Sungmin, hingga pada saat ini—bahkan tadi pagi masih belum terjadi—ia melihat sisi yang berbeda dari Sungmin yang biasanya. Ia berkesimpulan bahwa ternyata memang orang yang sangat baik bisa menjadi sangat buruk ketika sedang marah. Apalagi ini berkaitan dengan teman dekat, bisa naik beberapa kali lipat lebih buruk. Ia membuang udara dari dalam hidungnya karena pasrah menghadapi masalah ini.

TEEEET.

Suara bel memecah lamunan Ryeowook, membuat gadis berambut panjang sebahu itu tersentak. Ia begitu terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia tidak menyadari berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu, dan suara bel itu membuatnya kembali dalam alam sadarnya. Ryeowook memandang ke arah meja _seongsae_ dan tampak disana beliau yang sudah bersiap untuk jalan keluar ruangan. Kesempatan.

"Minnie… Kau masih marah?" Ryeowook memulai lagi aksi merengeknya yang sedari tadi tak kunjung berhasil. Sementara itu Sungmin membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang waktunya baru saja selesai dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan tidak menggubris Ryeowook.

"Minnie… _Mianhae_ Min… Minnie…" cicit Ryeowook seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kanan Sungmin yang saat ini sudah membelakanginya. Sungmin memang sengaja untuk memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan posisi yang seperti ini.

Ketika Sungmin sudah menghadap ke arah meja kembali, Ryeowook kembali bersua. "Sungmin… Lee Sungmin! Tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku benci suasana saat kau mendiamkanku seperti ini!"

"_Mwoya_?!" Sungmin akhirnya angkat bicara. Masih dengan aura kekesalannya, ia mulai gatal untuk membalasnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak benci saat kau menarikku hingga aku terjungkal TEPAT di depan meja si _namja_ menyebalkan itu, hah?! Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku sangat tidak akur dengannya?! Karenamu aku berdebat lagi dengannya dan aku mendapat hinaan yang sangat rendah dari Kyuhyun itu, tahu! Kau seharusnya paham akan perasaanku saat aku dibilang sebagai _yeoja_ tidak tahu diri oleh seorang _namja_! Mungkin kalau aku dibilang _babo_ aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya karena itu hanya ucapan sampah yang tidak sesuai dengan aku yang sebenarnya, tapi yang itu—oh ayolah aku bahkan merasa aku tidak ada salah apa-apa tapi dia yang seenaknya berbicara seperti itu! Seandainya kau tidak menarikku hingga aku terjatuh dan membiarkanku ke perpustakaan seperti biasanya, mungkin hinaan itu tidak aku dapat darinya!"

"Min…" lirih Ryeowook yang terperangah saat kedua bola matanya menangkap sorot mata Sungmin yang seperti sedang menahan tangis, meski ekspresi mukanya terlihat marah. Rasa bersalahnya pada Sungmin semakin mendalam. Ia tahu jika hati Sungmin begitu terluka saat ini, dan ia merupakan salah satu penyebabnya. Orang yang sampai sejauh ini menjadi teman baik Sungmin. "_Mian_—"

"—tidak semudah itu, Wook," potong Sungmin, kali ini dengan sikap tenangnya. Tenang yang diam-diam menusuk. "Aku bahkan sudah sangat-sangat membenci orang itu sekarang, dan itu karena insiden tadi. Dan kau yang memulainya. Jadi, kalau kau ingin kumaafkan, maka orang itu harus meminta maaf lebih dulu padaku karena omongannya yang tidak bisa dijaga itu!" ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan, tempat orang yang setia akan PSP-nya—bahkan saat ini benda itu masih melekat di kedua tangannya. Menatap orang itu dengan muak. "Untuk apa pintar tapi sikapnya tidak bisa dijaga. Cih, tidak ada gunanya!"

Permaafan bersyarat ini semakin menyiksa batin Ryeowook. Benar-benar bukan sosok Sungmin yang ia kenal. Bukannya ia tidak memahami bagaimana sakit hatinya Sungmin, hanya saja ia merasa Sungmin menjadi sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Bukankah maaf itu bersifat individu dan tidak berkaitan satu sama lain? Namun dengan atas rasa bersalahnya, ia pun mengambil suatu keputusan. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya membujuknya."

"Bagus," balas Sungmin, ada sedikit kepuasan disana. "Kalau begitu kita berhenti berinteraksi dulu sampai kau berhasil. Tidak ada penolakan."

Seketika kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook membelalak.

—o0o—

PSP milik Kyuhyun diletakkan di atas meja setelah _game_ yang berjalan pada benda elektronik itu dihentikan sementara. Kyuhyun kemudian membereskan alat-alat belajarnya yang juga berceceran di atas meja untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya dan dibawanya pulang.

"Kyuhyun!" pekikan Ryeowook yang nyaring mendadak terdengar memanggil namanya. "Kau harus minta maaf pada Sungmin sekarang! Kau keterlaluan!"

"_Eoh_—" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook heran, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "—memangnya aku salah apa? Dia saja yang selalu cari masalah!"

"Kau ini tidak sadar—_eoh_? _Yeoja_ mana yang tidak sakit hati saat dibilang tidak tahu diri, hah?!" ucap Ryeowook penuh penekanan, yang malah terdengar sangat lucu di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha! Jadi hanya karena itu?!" balas Kyuhyun kemudian ia memasukkan kembali alat-alat belajarnya ke tas. "Dia memang tidak tahu diri."

"_YA_!" secara tidak sadar Ryeowook menggebrak meja, emosinya sudah memuncak pada manusia yang satu ini. Yesung yang menangkap aura kemarahan Ryeowook segera menenangkannya. "Sudahlah, Wookie."

"Tsk!" Ryeowook tidak menggubris ucapan Yesung, ia masih ingin berurusan dengan Kyuhyun. "Karenamu aku jadi ikut kena marahnya! Seharusnya kau berusaha akrab dengannya tadi, bukan malah menghujatnya bahkan menghinanya _yeoja_ tidak tahu diri! Memangnya dia salah apa sampai kau hina sebegitu rendahnya, hah?!" makinya pada Kyuhyun dengan tingkat oktaf yang tinggi, sehingga seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kelas kini menatapnya dengan berbagai sikap, entah itu ingin tahu, merasa risih, dan sebagainya—

—termasuk Sungmin yang sudah malu menyaksikannya sejak awal. Ia begitu yakin bahwa teman-teman kelasnya tahu akan seluk-beluk konflik yang terjadi, yang merujuk ke arah kejadian pada saat istirahat tadi serta dirinya yang sudah dicap sebagai musuh bebuyutan Kyuhyun. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat menggendong tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan laknat ini.

Mulut Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk bersilat lidah mendengar makian Ryeowook padanya. "Dia yang memulai tadi! Tsk, kekanak-kanakan sekali kawan barumu itu, Wook. Lagipula siapa suruh kau mengajaknya, itu juga salahmu," tukasnya yang kemudian menggendong tas birunya dan berdiri menghadap Ryeowook. "Sudahlah, aku ada rapat ekskul. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa malah kau yang ikut repot membahas ini. Kalau Sungmin tidak terima, bilang padaku langsung, bukan malah menjadikanmu alat untuk menghadapiku. Rupanya teman barumu itu begitu pengecut."

"Siapa yang pengecut?!" suara seorang _yeoja_ yang berbeda—bukan Ryeowook—menginterupsinya. Sungmin sudah berada tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun, dengan rasa marah dan sakit yang bercampur jadi satu. "_YA_!_ NUGUYA_?!"

BRAK!

Sungmin membanting PSP Kyuhyun dengan kuat ke tubuh meja Kyuhyun yang keras, sampai PSP tersebut menjadi mati.

"Brengsek!" seru Sungmin seolah menjadi ucapan pamitnya karena setelah itu ia langsung pergi begitu saja. Persetan dengan PSP yang ia banting tadi akan jadi serusak apa, _mood_-nya jauh lebih rusak.

"_Ya_! Awas kau!" umpat Kyuhyun sembari menatap kepergian Sungmin dan tidak bertanggung jawab atas tindakan yang dilakukan oleh _yeoja_ setan itu pada PSP kesayangannya. Ia benar-benar muak atas sosok itu sekarang.

Perhatian Kyuhyun mulai terpusat pada PSP-nya yang sudah tak bernyawa di atas meja. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambilnya. Ia mencoba untuk menyalakan kembali PSP itu, namun nihil meski sudah berulang kali. Sepertinya kekuatan tangan Sungmin untuk membanting benda tersebut terlalu kuat. "Argh! _Yeoja_ sialan!" umpatnya seraya menendang kaki mejanya, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kyu—"

"Minta perbaiki ini benda ke _ahjussi_-mu. Besok harus sudah beres, _arraseo_? Dan tidak terima protes," Kyuhyun menginterupsi suara Ryeowook yang sebenarnya masih belum selesai itu, seraya menyerahkan PSP-nya ke tangan Ryeowook. Ia sudah berasumsi bahwa Ryeowook akan menawarkan bantuan untuk menyerahkan PSP itu kepada pamannya untuk diperbaiki. Memang biasanya jika PSP atau benda elektronik Kyuhyun yang lainnya ada masalah teknis, beliaulah yang akan menanganinya, yang upahnya dibayar dengan harga tinggi oleh Kyuhyun dengan maksud supaya perbaikan benda yang rusak itu cepat terselesaikan. "Aku pergi dulu, Yesung, Wook," lanjutnya seraya mengucap salam perpisahan pada teman-temannya dan tanpa memberi kesempatan yang lain untuk berbicara, ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Dengan perasaan yang masih kalut, Kyuhyun berjalan di atas koridor sekolah yang masih ramai oleh anak sekolah yang menenteng tas mereka masing-masing dengan jenis yang beragam, menuju ke tempat parkir. Ia masih kesal atas kejadian tadi, yang berhasil membuat benda kesayangannya rusak, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi pelakunya adalah seorang _yeoja_. _Damn it_. Rasanya ia ingin memusnahkan saja _yeoja_ yang membawa kesialan bagi hidupnya itu. Sayangnya ia bukan seorang psikopat yang bisa dengan mudahnya menghilangkan nyawa seseorang.

Tapi kedatangan Sungmin memang benar-benar membawa suatu bencana bagi Kyuhyun. Sebelum _yeoja_ itu datang, kehidupannya belum sampai sesukar ini. Ia masih bisa tenang dalam menjalani kegiatan pelajarannya di kelas meski ia harus menghadapi saingan-saingannya terdahulu, menjalani kegiatan ekskulnya dengan fokus, dan ia bisa menghadapi dengan mudah siapapun yang mengusiknya tanpa ada rasa kalut di benaknya. Tapi sekarang keadaan sudah berbeda sangat jauh dan ia begitu merutukinya dengan teramat sangat.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!" sebuah suara berat memanggilnya seperti seorang _namja_ yang berasal dari arah belakang. Sontak pemilik nama yang sedari tadi menenangkan diri itupun menoleh, dan terlihat sosok yang ia kenal berlari ke arahnya. "_Jamkkaman_!"

"Ada apa, Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia sudah berhadapan dengan orang yang tadi.

"Aku ikut kau ke gedung teater, _ne_?" Donghae membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan pula. Membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening. "Bukankah kau ada motor?" tampaknya Kyuhyun melempar pertanyaan lagi.

Donghae mendengus. "Motorku di bengkel," akhirnya ada yang melontarkan kalimat jawaban juga.

Kyuhyun memutar pandangan kedua matanya satu putaran searah jarum jam. "Tsk. Baiklah," putusnya.

"Ah—_gomawo_, Kyunnie!" ucap Donghae seraya mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan kencang, mengundang Kyuhyun untuk meringis. "Au! Sakit Hae! Jangan kekanakan!" serunya seraya menampis tangan Donghae. Sifat temannya yang satu ini sangat dibenci Kyuhyun. Menganggap Kyuhyun seperti bocah meski sebenarnya memang demikian karena umur mereka yang terpaut satu tahun jaraknya. "Ayo jalan!" perintah Kyuhyun lagi. Mereka berdua lantas pergi bersama menuju kawasan parkiran sekolah.

Udara dingin yang merupakan hasil kerja dari AC mobil Kyuhyun menemani perjalanan sang pemilik mobil beserta satu orang temannya menuju ke gedung teater—sebuah tempat yang biasa dipakai untuk pementasan teater khusus sekolahnya itu, yang letaknya berada di pusat kota. Sekolah mereka memang termasuk sekolah yang cukup elit, tiap ekskul saja memiliki tempat khusus masing-masing untuk mengembangkannya, dan teater merupakan salah satu ekskul yang paling menonjol dalam memanfaatkannya, karena nantinya akan langsung berhubungan dengan masyarakat.

"Kyu," Donghae mulai memecah keheningan yang ada. Membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu dan menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya. "Lain kali bicaralah dengan lebih lembut pada _yeoja_. Kau tidak pantas berbicara sekasar itu kemarin. Aku kemarin melihatmu membentak Eunhyuk dan kau tahu? Setelah kau meninggalkannya dia menangis. Kau tahu apa salahmu?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak salah," sahut Kyuhyun ringan. Otaknya langsung tersambung akan kejadian yang dimaksud Donghae itu, dimana ia dengan blak-blakan berbicara bahwa ia risih akan kehadian _yeoja_ yang mengemis cinta padanya, dan itupun tidak pantas. "Aku hanya bicara fakta," lanjutnya. Ia masih fokus menatap ke arah jalanan—tentu saja, atau kalau tidak maka mereka akan tertabrak.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak pantas menggunakan kalimat yang sekasar itu!" umpat Donghae. Meski ia sudah tahu akan tabiat Kyuhyun yang angkuh, namun tetap saja untuk permasalahan kali ini ia tidak bisa terima. Sifatnya itu sudah melukai hati orang yang disayanginya. "Setidaknya gunakan tutur kata yang lebih baik dan tidak menyinggung perasaan orang lain."

"Memangnya yang seperti apa? Kalau aku tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu, tingkahnya yang menjijikkan padaku itu akan semakin menjadi dan aku tidak suka itu! Itu sangat mengganggu!" nada bicara Kyuhyun mulai dipertegas meski sedikit. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia berniat untuk merendahkan kembali suaranya. "Lagipula, tidak seharusnya Eunhyuk berlaku seperti itu. Aku tahu dia menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak menyukainya dan aku juga tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Seharusnya dia bersikap seperti itu terhadap orang yang lebih baik, seperti dirimu."

"_Eoh_?" Donghae terperanjat. Apa yang dia bilang di akhir perkataannya? "Maksudmu?" ia begitu tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun yang ujung-ujungnya ke arah dirinya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah bilang bahwa ia menyukai sosok Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini sudah belajar bahasa berapa lama, Hae? Yang begitu saja tidak kau mengerti," celetuk Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak terdengar lucu. "Aku sudah tahu kau menyukainya, aku bisa membaca itu dari gerak-gerikmu selama ini kalau ada dia. Makanya bukan tanpa maksud tertentu aku mengacuhkan Eunhyuk kemarin. Dan juga saat insiden dimana ia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku dan mengajakku berkencan. Bukankah pada saat itu kau datang? Saat itulah aku langsung meninggalkanmu karena aku memberi kesempatan padamu untuk mendekatinya."

Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae bergeming. Ia begitu terkejut akan sikap Kyuhyun itu. Rupanya ia salah perkiraan. Ia pikir Kyuhyun benar-benar bersikap tak acuh pada Eunhyuk karena yang ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak antusias untuk urusan cinta-percintaan yang menurut Kyuhyun termasuk hal yang picisan dan tidak penting, dan Kyuhyun sendiri memang acuh pula terhadap orang lain. Tapi ternyata dibalik sikapnya itu tersimpan maksud baik yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan peduli masalah percintaan—yang menurutnya tidak penting itu—padanya.

"Jadi aku tidak salah, bukan? Hahaha," Kyuhyun tertawa ringan mendapati Donghae yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Sudahlah, lupakan masalah itu. Yang penting aku sudah kasih jalan untukmu. Kalau kau mau ambil atau tidak, itu terserah. Tapi jangan sampai _yeoja_ aneh itu mengusikku lagi."

"_Ya_! Dia tidak aneh!" seru Donghae tidak terima ketika ia mendengar julukan buruk dari mulut Kyuhyun yang mengarah pada Eunhyuk.

"Dia aneh. Mengemis cinta pada seorang namja tampan sepertiku sampai berlebihan seperti itu. Hahaha!" Kyuhyun tertawa setan, yang langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Donghae. "Narsismu jangan kambuh _ne, jebal_."

—o0o—

Bayangan buram mulai dipertontonkan di depan matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit bayangan itu mulai menyembul ke permukaan dengan jelas. Tampak di sana empat orang yang kesemuanya begitu familiar dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda menyambutnya di ruangan yang serba putih. Ia juga bisa melihat selimut yang membaluti tubuhnya yang berada di atas kasur, serta jarum infus yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Namun dua kelopak matanya seolah menjadi berat, seakan ada beban untuk mengangkatnya. Ingin bicara pun tak bisa, mulutnya tak sanggup untuk digerakkan.

"_Eomma! Eomma_ sudah sadar?" indra pendengarannya langsung menangkap suara anak semata wayangnya yang terdengar begitu semangat. Tangan kanannya menekan tombol yang berada di dekatnya—yang ia ketahui berfungsi untuk menghubungi dokter apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan sang pasien—berulang kali.

Berikutnya segerombolan orang yang berpakaian khas rumah sakit memasuki ruangan, dan hanya satu dari banyaknya orang itu yang terlihat lebih mencolok—dengan menggunakan jas putih, kacamata, serta stetoskop khas seorang dokter. Dari kejauhan ia bisa tahu bahwa sang dokter sedang melihatnya dengan intens. "Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Akan tetapi kejadian itu tak berlangsung lama, dokter itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak gadisnya yang masih berada di samping kasur. "_Mianhamnida_, sebaiknya anda keluar dulu. Saya akan memeriksa keadaannya."

"Baik, dokter," ucap sang anak seraya mengangguk. "_Eomma_, Sungmin keluar dulu, _ne_. Sebentar saja."

Ketika sudah berada di luar ruangan, Sungmin beserta ketiga orang lainnya duduk di kursi yang tersedia, menunggu hingga tim dokter selesai memeriksa keadaan sang _eomma_. Rasa bahagia masih menghinggapi hati Sungmin, kala sang _eomma_ sudah bisa membuka mata, karena untuk kondisi seperti itu setitik gerakan bisa menjadi sangat berharga, apalagi dari orang yang berharga pula. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengembangkan senyum, bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena _eomma_-nya masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup sampai saat ini.

"Sungmin," sebuah suara terdengar menyebut suatu nama. Membuat yang merasa dipanggil segera membuka matanya dan menengok. "_Ne, ahjumma_?"

Ya, _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_-nya sudah tiba dari tempat asal mereka dan langsung datang ke rumah sakit. Mereka langsung mengecek keadaan Sungmin serta eomma-nya. Dan ketika mereka memergoki ada orang lain selain anggota keluarganya—yang berikutnya diketahui bernama Heechul yang merupakan teman sejawat dari ibunda Sungmin itu—mereka langsung lega, apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Heechul bahwa dirinya yang menjaga Sungmin dan ibundanya selama berada di rumah sakit, dan itu dibenarkan oleh Sungmin sendiri.

"Kau yakin akan tetap bekerja menggantikan _eomma_-mu sementara kau sendiri masih bersekolah? Tidak membutuhkan bantuan kami?" tanya _ahjumma_ Sungmin dengan cemas. Beliau memang sudah tahu akan rencana Sungmin tadi saat keponakannya itu mengatakannya pada beliau, suami beliau, serta rekan kerja _eomma_ Sungmin di dalam ruangan, juga hal-hal lainnya.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Menatap mata sang _ahjumma_ lekat dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya, meyakinkan beliau akan keputusannya. "Percayalah padaku. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri karena _eomma_ itu memang seorang wanita karir sedari aku masih kecil. Jadi, _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ tenang saja."

"Baiklah, kami percaya," kali ini sang _ahjussi_ yang angkat suara. "Tapi jangan sungkan meminta bantuan kami kalau kalian berdua ada masalah, _ne_?"

"Tentu. Dan—sekali lagi, _mianhamnida_ sudah merepotkan kalian kali ini," perkataan Sungmin mulai melirih. Meski ia sudah meminta maaf lebih dari sekali, namun tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak.

"Sungmin, mau berapa kali kau akan terus meminta maaf, _eoh_? Sudah dibilang kami tidak apa-apa. Biar bagaimanapun kalian masih keluarga kami," _ahjumma_ Sungmin mengelus pucuk kepala sang keponakan dengan lembut, seraya mengulas sebuah senyum.

Heechul yang sejak tadi memandangi Sungmin beserta om dan tantenya itu merasa bahagia melihat hubungan keluarga mereka yang terasa begitu hangat. Entah mengapa ia jadi merindukan ayah dan ibunya, serta kasih sayang dari mereka, karena sudah lama ia tidak merasakannya lagi. Apalagi kesibukan dari masing-masing pihak, entah itu orang tuanya, adiknya, maupun dirinya sendiri, membuat hubungan keluarganya semakin renggang.

"Tolong jangan beritahu dulu soal rencanaku yang kukatakan tadi pada _eomma, ne_? Entah itu masalah pekerjaan, masalah olimpiade yang akan kuikuti nanti, ataupun terapi yang akan dijalankan oleh _eomma_. Aku yang akan mengatakannya sendiri pada _eomma_ kalau _eomma_ sudah pulih kembali," ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon yang dilemparkan secara bergantian kepada _ahjumma, ahjussi_, serta Heechul.

"Baiklah, Sungmin. Itu terserah padamu," sahut sang _ahjussi_.

Mendadak kenop pintu terdengar seperti sedang ditarik. Benar saja, pintu ruangan telah dibuka dan keluarlah tim dokter. Sungmin serta ketiga orang lainnya segera berdiri dan menghampiri sang dokter. "Dok, bagaimana keadaan _eomma_?" Sungminlah yang bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, dan dipastikan dua sampai tiga hari ke depan beliau sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Namun—" ucap sang dokter yang diberi jeda, meningkatkan rasa penasaran sekaligus cemas bagi orang yang mendengarnya. "—dikarenakan penyakit beliau sudah semakin parah, maka pada akhirnya beliau terpaksa harus menggunakan kursi roda, karena tangan dan kaki beliau mengalami kelumpuhan yang hampir menyeluruh sehingga tidak dapat digunakan kembali untuk beraktivitas."

"_MWOYA_?! _ANIYA_ DOKTER, _ANDWAE_! _ANDWAE_!"

TBC

* * *

><p>AN:

Ini ngepost FF ini nekat banget HAHA. Soalnya lagi banjir-banjirnya Try Out :"""""")

Chapter selanjutnya bakal dibagi dua soalnya kepanjangan menurut saya XD soalnya saya ngerasa chapter sebelumnya pendek-pendek banget XD ya kan? XD

Tapi makasih buat semua yang udah baca, apalagi udah review sama pencet follow atau favorite FF ini. Saya hargai sekali sebagai penulis yang amatir ini. Saya sadar banget FF ini abal banget jadi yah gitu :"D

Sebenarnya saya lagi nyiapin satu FF buat ultahnya Kyuhyun, semoga selesai sebelum atau bahkan tepat saat hari H ya :""")

Soalnya saya emang lagi sibuk-sibuknya sekarang. Try Out dimana-mana, banjir tugas dan ulangan pula, belum lagi persiapan PTN, belum lagi kegiatan-kegiatan lain di luar sekolah di dunia nyata. Jadi waktu buat nulis-HALAH, jangankan nulis, waktu buat baca FF aja biasanya di sela-sela kesibukan :") Jadi kalau mau benar-benar ada waktu luang, ya saya nekat seperti sekarang huhuhu T^T

Bagi yang mau review atau follow atau bahkan favorite, silahkan. Yang mau kritik juga gak apa-apa. Yang no comment juga tidak masalah asal yah semoga FF ini bisa dinikmati dengan baik~ hehe.


	8. Chapter 7A

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

><p>SRET.<p>

Map dokumen yang merupakan data-data dari anggota ekskul teater ditaruh di atas meja bundar oleh Kyuhyun, di hadapan sang ketua ekskul yang saat ini memimpin rapat ekskul di salah satu ruang yang berada di dalam gedung teater. Ia lantas duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Jadi tema pokok dari cerita yang kalian pilih ini dan kalian presentasikan tadi itu berbeda-beda. Ada _action, humor, mystery, sci-fi, _dan_ fantasy_. Masing-masing tema pokok yang kalian pilih ada _sub_-tema, dan yang paling dominan itu _friendship, family, _serta_ romance_," sang instruktur ekskul sedang menganalisis dari kumpulan cerita dari para anggota ekskul yang sudah dipilih oleh masing-masing pengurus. "Tahun kemarin, untuk natal dan tahun baru kita menggunakan tema _supranatural_ dan sub-tema _friendship_. Dan sepertinya kita terlalu sering menggunakan _sub_-tema _friendship _dan _family_."

"Jadi Siwon _hyung_ ingin menggunakan _sub_-tema _romance_, begitu?" celetuk Zhoumi di sela-sela kegiatannya dalam memeriksa data—dengan maksud bercanda, tapi segera ditanggapi serius oleh Siwon—sang instruktur, yang juga merupakan alumni dari satu sekolah itu. "Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu jadikan Kyuhyun sebagai pemeran utamanya saja, _hyung_," kali ini Donghae yang menyeletuk. "_Ya_! Apa-apaan kau ini!" terdengar nada protes dari orang yang namanya Donghae sebut tadi. Kyuhyun tentunya mengerti maksud dari Donghae yang sudah jelas-jelas mengejeknya, dan tentu saja ia tidak terima. Memang ia akan senang jika dijadikan pemeran utama, tapi kalau untuk yang berhubungan dengan cinta-percintaan atau apapun itu—tidak, terima kasih.

"Saya akan pikirkan dulu. Rencananya kalau saya mengambil _sub_-tema _romance_, tentunya saya akan mengambil dua pemeran utama yang berbeda jenis. Dan saya mau untuk mengambil orang yang salah satunya sudah pernah atau sering memegang peran utama, sementara yang satunya lagi belum pernah dijadikan sebagai pemeran utama. Tujuannya supaya orang yang belum pernah menjadi peran utama itu bisa terbantu oleh yang sudah sering memegangnya," tukas Siwon dengan pembawaan bijak yang begitu melekat.

"Tapi _hyung_ tidak mengambil _sub_-tema _romance_ untuk kali ini, bukan? Bisa untuk yang akan mendatang, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mimik muka was-was.

Siwon baru saja selesai berkutat dengan lembaran berisi cerita-cerita itu dan sudah punya keputusan akan cerita yang akan dipilihnya nanti. "Sayangnya saya sudah menetapkan cerita yang akan dipakai untuk pertunjukkan teater nanti. Dan—Shindong, cerita yang kau pilih yang kutetapkan, dengan tema _fantasy_ serta _sub_-tema _romance_—"

_Mwoya?!_ Batin Kyuhyun yang tidak terima akan keputusan yang diambil secara sepihak itu. Namun ia tidak mengatakannya langsung karena itu hanya akan jadi sia-sia saja.

"—besok saya akan memilih dua pemeran utama serta peran-peran lainnya di sini. Tolong ketua kumpulan seluruh anggota baik yang terlibat pengurus ataupun tidak, atur waktunya, dan konfirmasi ke saya nanti malam. Oke?" titah Siwon, yang kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Zhoumi.

"Baik, _hyung_," sahut Zhoumi. "Ini dia data-data anggota ekskul teater secara keseluruhan. Anda bisa menggunakannya untuk mempertimbangkannya dalam pemilihan peran," ia lalu menyerahkan dokumen mengenai data-data anggota yang berada di atas meja di depannya kepada sang instruktur.

"_Gamsa_," kedua tangan Siwon mengambil barang yang diserahkan. "Jika ada keperluan lain yang harus disiapkan mulai dari besok, tolong beritahu saya juga. Yang lainnya saya serahkan kepada kalian, pengurus. Dan ini cerita-cerita yang dari kalian saya pegang dulu. Besok akan saya serahkan lagi."

"Baik, _hyung_," ucap para pengurus teater secara serempak.

—o0o—

Kedua kaki jenjang Sungmin melangkah dengan gontai di koridor sekolah. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki semangat untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah sakit hari ini. Kalau ia tidak mengingat betapa ketatnya aturan yang dimiliki oleh ekskul yang diikutinya, mungkin lebih baik ia membolos saja. Hatinya masih mendung memikirkan kejadian kemarin tentang keadaan _eomma_-nya yang mendapat berita buruk oleh dokter yang menangani beliau, belum lagi nanti ia akan bertemu orang laknat yang mengganggu hidupnya yang sudah memiliki cobaan yang berat. Untung saja kesadarannya masih ada, sehingga ia mampu berjalan tanpa tersesat menuju ke aula, meski secara tidak niat.

Usai memasuki aula, Sungmin duduk di kursi yang kosong dan bergabung bersama teman-teman satu ekskulnya yang lain. Ah tidak, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar bergabung. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbicara dengan siapapun, bahkan bergerak pun tidak lagi setelah itu. Pandangannya kosong dan pikirannya entah kemana. Orang-orang yang mengajaknya berbicara pun diacuhkannya. Tenaganya pun seakan lenyap entah kemana pula.

"Kebiasaan kau selalu datang ngaret seperti ini, Kyu," seperti sedang tersambar petir ketika telinga Sungmin menangkap suara panggilan yang tertuju pada musuh bebuyutannya yang selalu merusak _mood_-nya itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat saat-saat dimana ia mendapat hujatan rendahan dari orang itu, dan juga perilaku buruknya yang lain yang membuat hatinya terluka dan tidak kunjung sembuh hingga sekarang. Kini ia terpaksa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

"Kebiasaan kau suka komentar macam-macam, Hae," bahkan sekarang Sungmin mendengar suara tenor yang memuakkan itu. Rasanya ia ingin pergi saja sebelum perang terjadi lagi.

Dan ternyata—orang laknat itu duduk di depannya. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak lagi. Kedua bola matanya lantas mengitari ke sekelilingnya, mencari kursi lain yang masih kosong agar dia bisa pindah. Tapi sayangnya hanya tersisa satu kursi di bagian depan, itupun terpisah dan menghadap ke arah para anggota ekskul—yang sepertinya diperuntukkan untuk ketua ekskul. Sial, rupanya anggota ekskul sudah datang semua.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih asyik berbincang dengan Donghae yang berada di sampingnya dan belum menyadari akan seseorang di belakangnya. "Motormu sudah balik?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Belum, nanti akan kuambil," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Lalu kau kesini naik apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya bislah. Sudah lama juga aku tidak naik bis dan aku merasa agak canggung tadi. Untung saja aku tidak tersesat," jawab Donghae seraya memberi sedikit penjelasan.

"Harusnya kau tersesat saja, Hae. Biar jadi gembel jalanan," celetuk Kyuhyun seraya tertawa ringan.

"_YA_! Anak kecil jangan kurang ajar!" Donghae menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. "Aku maunya tersesat di hati E saja," lanjutnya yang berubah ekspresi menjadi sumringah.

"WOOO!" teriak Kyuhyun seraya membalas perbuatan Donghae dengan lebih ganas lagi, dengan menempeleng kepalanya berulang kali.

Tontonan yang berada di depan mata Sungmin membuatnya terheran-heran. Tidak biasanya ia melihat Kyuhyun sampai seakrab dan seheboh itu pada orang lain—atau memang ia saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikan? Entahlah, yang jelas Sungmin tidak habis pikir saja, mengapa Kyuhyun bisa berlaku seperti itu pada orang lain sementara pada dirinya—ah, jangan ditanya. Malah pertengkaran yang tercipta.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," sapa sang ketua ekskul yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Dalam sekejap polusi suara yang berkoar di dalam ruangan itu menghilang, digantikan oleh suara sepatu kets Zhoumi yang beradu dengan lantai. Ia sedang berjalan ke bagian sisi depan khusus yang diperuntukkan untuk pengisi acara. Penampilannya yang santai dengan mengenakan kemeja bergaris biru-putih lengan panjang serta celana _jeans_ hitam, tak membuat kesan remeh bagi adik-adik kelasnya, juga tak mengurangi rasa hormat teman-temannya yang lain padanya—meski mereka seangkatan, namun mengingat dirinya menjabat sebagai ketua teman-temannya cukup tahu diri pada jabatan itu.

Kini Zhoumi sudah berdiri di depan, menghadap kepada para anggota yang lain. "Sudah lengkap semua, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, _sunbae_," jawab para adik kelas secara berbarengan.

"Bagus," ucap Zhoumi puas. Tatapannya dilemparkan kepada Kyuhyun yang—tumben sekali—sedang memperhatikannya. "Kyuhyun, kelas 12 sudah lengkap semua?"

Spontan Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai sudut kursi yang ada. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia memergoki sosok Sungmin yang persis di belakangnya, namun ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk berkomentar dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk memalingkan muka. "Sepertinya sudah," jawabnya singkat.

Sejujurnya Zhoumi sedikit merasa aneh akan tangan Kyuhyun yang kosong tanpa memegang barang apapun, biasanya ada PSP yang selalu melekat di tangannya. "Bagus. Saya akan memberitahukan suatu hal kepada kalian," ucapnya tenang. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal picisan itu.

Zhoumi kemudian menambahkan, "Seperti yang kalian tahu, ekskul kita akan menyelenggarakan suatu pertunjukkan untuk natal dan tahun baru nanti. Kalian juga sudah tahu bahwa kalian ditugaskan untuk membuat cerita, dan kalian pun sudah mengumpulkannya. Dan pemenangnya sudah ditetapkan kemarin—"

Seketika para anggota teater yang lain mulai bertanya-tanya tentang siapakah orang yang beruntung itu, dan suasana gaduh kembali terasa. Akan tetapi Sungmin tetap lebih memilih untuk bersikap diam, meski di hatinya ada sedikit rasa harap agar dialah yang menang. Ia lebih memilih untuk bersikap optimis.

"Kyu—" panggil Donghae seraya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengarahkan kedua matanya ke depan dengan rasa yang sedikit mengganjal. Tidak biasanya ia seserius seperti sekarang untuk menyimak pembicaraan dari sang pengisi acara ekskul dikarenakan ia pasti asyik dengan benda kesayangannya yang pada hari ini entah kemana. "—_soulmate_-mu mana?"

"Rusak," jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Ia tentu tahu tentang hal yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh Donghae menyinggung pada PSP hitamnya. "Sekarang lagi direparasi," lanjutnya.

"_Waeyo_? Jatuh dari kasur lagi karena ketiduran saat main? Hahaha," tanya Donghae lagi, dengan sedikit menyeletuk dan mengingat kembali tentang kejadian yang pernah diceritakan oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah lama sekali. Ia pun tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Sok tahu," desis Kyuhyun yang menatap Donghae sinis. "PSP-ku dibanting."

"_MWOYA_?!"

"—Namun untuk pemenangnya saya belum akan memberitahukannya sekarang. Nah, hari ini kita akan ke gedung teater kita lagi, untuk membicarakan tentang teater yang akan kita selenggarakan nanti serta peran-perannya," lanjut Zhoumi setelah sepersekian detik tidak angkat suara lagi, dan ternyata bersamaan dengan teriakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Donghae sehingga membuat Zhoumi sedikit terperangah. Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing untuk saat ini walau sebenarnya ia juga sedikit penasaran lantaran sedari tadi Donghae terus berdialog dengan Kyuhyun yang memang tidak seperti biasanya—karena biasanya Kyuhyun sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri bersama PSP-nya itu.

"Berisik, Hae!" tegur Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan namun memiliki intonasi yang menggertak. "Berlebihan sekali reaksimu. Tsk!" ia berdecak.

"Memangnya dibanting siapa? Kok bisa?" Donghae lebih memilih untuk melempari pertanyaan lagi kepada Kyuhyun. Rasa ingin tahu sudah mendominasi di kepalanya tentang kabarnya PSP Kyuhyun itu.

"Orang yang sangat tidak penting yang suka mencari masalah denganku—" jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai gerah akan topik yang dibicarakan Donghae kini. "—sudah tidak usah kau bahas lagi. Kau membuatku semakin kesal saja."

Bahkan saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mati-matian untuk tidak menumpahkan amarahnya itu lagi kepada orang yang telah membuat benda yang ia sayangi itu rusak—karena hal itu mudah sekali, cukup membalikkan badan ke belakang dan mengamuk sepuasnya. Namun otaknya masih terlalu mengerti akan situasi serius yang sedang berlangsung pada pertemuan ekskul untuk saat ini.

_Siapa suruh menghujatku seenaknya dan tidak bisa menjaga omongan_, batin Sungmin yang—tentu saja—mendengar percakapan yang berlangsung antara dua orang di depannya. Sisa-sisa kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun pasca kejadian tempo lalu masih ada hingga saat ini—dan mungkin saja akan terus membekas.

Donghae tertawa ringan lagi melihat tingkah temannya ini. "Hahaha, iya iya, dasar bocah."

"—Dan juga pemenang dari cerita itu akan diberitahukan di sana. Sekarang kita akan ke sana, dan yang tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi bisa menumpang ke teman-teman kalian yang lain atau naik kendaraan umum juga boleh kalau kalian tahu rute-rutenya, yang penting kalian harus cepat sampai di sana, maksimal 30 menit harus sudah sampai," tutur Zhoumi kemudian. Ia lantas bertanya, "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"_Eung—mian_, Zhoumi," Sungmin lekas mengangkat tangan kanannya, berniat untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba bertengger di kepalanya. "_Ne_? _Waeyo_, Sungmin?" tanya Zhoumi seraya menengok ke arah Sungmin.

"Gedung teaternya itu dimana? _Mian_, saya belum pernah ke sana," tanya Sungmin dengan agak hati-hati. Jujur saja ia merasa sedikit malu atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebagai anak teater. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada pepatah malu bertanya sesat di jalan itu berlaku. Pasalnya ia juga tidak mau menumpang kendaraan teman-temannya, selain karena ia masih belum mempunyai teman akrab di ekskul ini, ia pun tidak mau merepotkan yang lain. Jadinya ia berniat untuk ke sana sendirian naik kendaraan umum tentunya berhubung ia tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi.

Zhoumi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat ekspresi gugup Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Seperti anak kecil. "Ah—saya lupa kalau kau masih baru disini, Sungmin. Baiklah kalau begitu kau ikut saya saja ke sana."

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berdecak. _Dia tidak berubah_, batinnya dengan sejumput kekesalan di hatinya. Ternyata temannya yang satu itu masih memiliki bakat dalam mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati wanita, setelah sekian lamanya ia tidak melihatnya lagi. Dan ia lebih kesal lagi karena penyebab dari perubahan Zhoumi yang gagal terlaksana itu adalah Sungmin, gadis pembawa sial baginya. Semoga saja Sungmin tak membawa kesialan juga bagi kedua temannya itu—Zhoumi dan Henry, _yeojachingu_-nya—karena jika iya, dirinya pun akan ikut kena ampasnya.

Pernyataan Zhoumi pun rupanya membuat Sungmin terperanjat. Ia tidak menduga sama sekali jika pada akhirnya ia akan merepotkan sang ketua ekskul, yang tentu saja membuatnya merasa sangat tidak enak hati padanya. Namun pada saat ia hendak menolaknya—dan sudah membuka mulut untuk mengambil ancang-ancang, Zhoumi sudah berkata lagi, "Ya sudah, sekarang kita langsung saja ke sana. Cepat dan tidak pakai lama. Selamat pagi."

Rasa canggung Sungmin terhadap Zhoumi mulai hadir kembali—entah mengapa.

Para anggota teater sudah cukup sigap dan terbiasa dengan penutup yang dilakukan oleh ketua mereka yang terkesan sangat tergesa-gesa. Memang selalu begitu setiap akan ke gedung teater namun sebelumnya ada pertemuan terlebih dahulu di sekolah. Mereka pun lantas bubar dari bangku mereka masing-masing dan melakukan apa yang tadi diperintahkan oleh sang ketua.

Namun sebelum Zhoumi benar-benar pergi keluar ruangan, ia menghentikan laju kakinya sejenak dan melemparkan tatapan matanya ke arah Sungmin yang ternyata sudah berdiri pula dari duduknya namun belum berpindah tempat itu. "Sungmin, ayo."

"_Eoh—ne_, Zhoumi," sahut Sungmin seraya membalas tatapan Zhoumi. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Zhoumi, lantas mereka berdua pun melangkah secara bersama-sama menuju ke luar ruangan, dengan Zhoumi yang mengekori Sungmin dari belakang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahaya sudah mengintai mereka berdua.

—o0o—

Suasana akan benar-benar sunyi di dalam mobil Zhoumi kalau lalu lintas di perkotaan tidak dalam keadaan ramai seperti sekarang. Akan tetapi meskipun banyak kendaraan yang terpampang di luar kaca mobil, perjalanan mobil tetap lancar dan belum ada hambatan apapun termasuk kemacetan. Sungmin yang duduk di samping kemudi lebih memilih untuk menyaksikan pemandangan luar, sementara sang pemegang kendali mobil yang tidak lain adalah sang pemilik itu sendiri sedang fokus menatap ke arah jalan sembari terus mengendalikan setir mobil. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali mengajak _yeoja_ yang berada di sebelahnya itu berbicara, namun ia sendiri bingung dalam menentukan topiknya. Menurutnya Sungmin termasuk orang yang cukup sulit untuk didekati. SMS dari Zhoumi pun juga tidak pernah dibalas sama sekali olehnya—meski ponselnya sudah menginformasikan kalau pesannya itu sudah dibaca. Mau menelepon pun Zhoumi masih canggung, berbicara langsung saja masih jarang. Tapi entah mengapa Zhoumi tetap menyukainya—ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah karena Sungmin memiliki karakteristik yang mirip dengan Henry seperti kadar keimutan yang tinggi dan juga sifat ketusnya terhadap orang lain atau karena hal lain, entahlah Zhoumi sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Zhou—" sapa Sungmin yang berhenti memandang keluar jendela lali melemparkan tatapannya kepada orang yang akan ia ajak bicara itu. "—masih berapa lama lagi sampai?"

Akhirnya ada yang membuka dialog. Apalagi Sungmin yang memulai, tentu saja Zhoumi mersa senang karena ia tidak perlu menyiapkan mentalnya lagi untuk membuka pembicaraan. "Kurang lebih 15 menit lagi kalau tidak macet," jawab Zhoumi ringan. Ia tak bisa memalingkan pandangan dikarenakan ia merupakan sang supir, namun mendengar suara Sungmin sudah cukup menghiburnya.

"Oh masih lama rupanya," Sungmin memanggutkan kepalanya tiga kali. "Kalau dari sekolah ke sana naik angkutan umum apa saja?"

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan itu, Sungminnie. Nanti biar aku yang akan mengantarmu kalau ke gedung teater," ujar Zhoumi seraya menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas, seolah puas memberi pertolongan pada Sungmin. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Sungmin kembali merasa canggung akan sifat Zhoumi. Berani sekali dia memanggil namanya pakai embel-embel kesayangan. Sungmin saja tidak merasa dekat padanya.

"_Jalani saja dulu pertemananmu dengan dia seperti biasa, tidak usah canggung. Tapi ada kalanya kau juga mesti hati-hati kalau dia sudah berbuat lebih padamu."_—Ryeowook.

Apakah pernyataan Zhoumi barusan termasuk hal yang berlebihan? Sungmin rasa iya.

"_Kau tahu Zhoumi? Dia sudah punya pacar dan jika kau mau dekati dia, aku harap kau segera mundur. Dia itu playboy."_—Kyuhyun.

Dan Sungmin pun teringat statusnya Zhoumi yang sudah _in relationship_ terhadap orang lain.

Astaga—bahkan Sungmin sampai teringat akan kata-kata _namja_ laknat itu. Tapi biar bagaimanapun itu cukup memberi efek tersendiri dalam keadaan yang seperti ini bagi Sungmin.

"Tidak usah Zhoumi. Itu akan merepotkanmu," ya, ini juga merupakan alasan Sungmin untuk menolak, walaupun sebenarnya masih ada lagi yang lainnya.

"_Aniya_, aku justru senang membantumu," Sungmin mendelik mendengar nada bicara Zhoumi yang terkesan semangat—yang justru menjadi aneh.

"Zhoumi, _jebal_. Kau itu ketua, sementara aku hanya anggota. Kau pasti banyak menjalani tugas-tugasmu, sementara aku hanya—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Aku tidak menerima paksaan. _Jebal_."

Helaan nafas panjang baru saja dilakukan oleh Zhoumi sebagai penutup perdebatan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara dirinya dan Sungmin. Inilah sifat menyebalkan dari _yeoja_ yang ia tidak suka, keras kepala. Dengan pasrahnya ia akhirnya memberitahu Sungmin tentang rute-rute angkutan umumnya, lalu Sungmin pun berterima kasih padanya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Minnie," ucap Zhoumi yang mengarahkan arah perjalanan mobilnya ke sebuah gedung besar berwarna putih yang berada di sebelah kiri jalan. Sungmin tidak menanggapi, ia hanya berminat untuk melihat kondisi gedung yang menurutnya cukup menarik karena mirip dengan aksen bangunan romawi kuno, beruas-ruas dengan gaya arsitektur yang cukup unik, membuat ia jadi heran sendiri apakah itu gedung teater atau museum.

Mobil Zhoumi bergerak melintasi pintu masuk halaman gedung teater menuju tempat parkir yang berada di belakang gedung. Setelah memarkirkan mobil dan mematikan mesinnya, Zhoumi dan Sungmin lantas keluar ruangan mobil. "Ayo, Min," ajak Zhoumi seraya berjalan ke dalam gedung dan Sungmin lekas mengekorinya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya sudah terdapat semua anggota ekskul yang sudah bermigrasi dari sekolah—ruangan yang sempat dipakai oleh rapat pengurus ekskul beberapa waktu yang lalu. Begitu mereka mendorong pintu untuk memasuki ruangan, orang-orang yang berada di dalam sana seketika menyorot perhatian kepada dua orang yang baru datang itu—yang kemudian mendekati mereka usai Sungmin menutup pintu ruangan. Mereka lantas mengambil tempat di kursi yang masih tersisa, yang masing-masing hanya tersisa satu buah pada bagian pengurus dan anggota—karena sudah merupakan hukum adat bahwa tempat duduk untuk pengurus ekskul dan yang hanya menjabat sebagai anggota ekskul berbeda bagian. Zhoumi yang selaku ketua ekskul mengambil jatah di bagian tengah dari bagian pengurus ekskul, sementara Sungmin mengambil posisi di bagian pojok diantara jatah-jatah tempat duduk anggota ekskul yang ada.

Tanpa kedua orang itu ketahui, kedua mata _onyx_ Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka dengan begitu awas sedari mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Rasa curiganya sudah bertengger sedari mereka masuk ke ruangan ini bersama-sama, terutama Zhoumi.

Ternyata Zhoumi benar-benar tidak main-main untuk mendapatkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Sepertinya posisi Henry akan terancam, dan sebagai teman baik diantara pasangan sejoli itu, ia begitu khawatir. Khawatir akan hubungan mereka di masa depan, dan juga akan perasaan Henry nantinya.

Ia harus siap siaga dengan semuanya, karena ia pasti akan terlibat kalau apa yang ia khawatirkan itu benar-benar terjadi, mau tak mau.

Berkaca juga dari pengalaman masa lalu saat sebelum Zhoumi menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Henry, Kyuhyun ikut bersusah payah untuk mereka berdua—tentu saja atas permintaan mereka berdua sendiri dulu. Maka otomatis Kyuhyun harus ikut bersusah payah pula jikalau saja hubungan mereka berdua retak—semoga saja tidak.

"Sepertinya sudah kumpul semua. Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai saja pertemuan kita pada kali ini," Zhoumi kembali membuka pertemuan—yang kini sudah berpindah tempat. Ia lalu berbicara mengenai rangkaian kegiatan yang akan dilaksanakan untuk pertunjukkan teater nanti. Tidak lupa juga ia mengumumkan siapa cerita yang akan dipakai untuk skenario teater, dan tepuk tangan langsung bergemuruh dari seluruh manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan itu begitu hal itu diumumkan dan langsung disambut dengan hangat, terutama sang pemenang yang—tentu saja—merasa senang. Meskipun keberuntungan tidak diraih oleh Sungmin untuk kesempatan ini, namun ia tetap menerimanya dengan lapang hati, apalagi nama Kyuhyun juga tidak disebutkan, ia sungguh merasa lega. Ia pun memaklumi jika ceritanya tidak terpilih, karena dari awal ia menulis ceritanya itu ia sudah mengira jika karangannya begitu buruk.

Zhoumi mengganti topik pembicaraan yang baru usai menyelesaikan topik-topik sebelumnya. "Baiklah, sekarang kita akan membahas tentang rancangan pementasan teater yang akan diselenggarakan di akhir tahun nanti. Dimulai dari cerita yang akan diangkat. Kemarin kita para pengurus bersama dengan instruktur Siwon _hyung_ sudah membahas sebagian kecil dari ini, saya juga sudah merundingkannya lagi lebih dalam bersama beliau. Dan hasilnya, hampir semua unsur intrinsik dari cerita sudah ditentukan, hanya saja skenario akan dibentuk belakangan yang akan ditangani oleh kakak-kakak senior," ucapnya seraya mengulas sedikit senyum di akhir kalimat, sebagai tanda kepuasan akan persiapan awal yang sudah kelar itu. "Sekarang saya akan menyampaikannya kepada kalian, dan seharusnya Siwon _hyung_ ada disini tapi mungkin ada sedikit kendala di luar jadi—"

Tok tok.

"—Permisi," seorang pria berperawakan tinggi membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan setelahnya, dengan mengenakan setelan yang terkesan formal yakni kemeja putih dengan kancing teratas terbuka yang terbalut dengan jas berwarna hitam serta celana panjang yang berwarna senada dengan jas serta tidak lupa pula sepatu pantofel hitam yang bertengger di kedua kakinya. Tanpa berbasa-basi pria itu segera menuju tempat yang sudah disediakan khusus untuknya yaitu tepat di samping sang ketua ekskul, seraya menenteng tas laptopnya di sebelah kanan. Ya, pria itu yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Zhoumi beberapa detik yang lalu.

"_Mianhamnida_ saya terlambat," ucap Siwon seraya menaruh tas laptopnya di atas meja dan duduk di singgasananya. "Jadi, sudah sampai mana pertemuannya, Zhoumi?" tanyanya kemudian seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lawan bicaranya di samping kirinya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali _hyung_ sudah datang. Kita baru saja akan membahas tentang cerita yang akan digunakan untuk pementasan teater nanti," Zhoumi tersenyum, bukan hanya memaklumi apa kesalahan yang telah Siwon perbuat, namun juga memberitahu suatu hal kebetulan yang baik yang tanpa diduga-duga terjadi.

"Oh, baguslah. Tepat sekali. Kalau begitu, biar saya saja yang akan menyampaikannya," ujar Siwon semangat. Ia lantas menatap para anggota teater lain yang berada di sekeliling meja ruangan ini. "Jadi, untuk rancangan cerita untuk pementasan teater di akhir tahun nanti memang sudah dipersiapkan secara hampir matang oleh ketua teater yang memang memegang kendali utama disini, yang sudah bekerja sama dengan kami selaku para alumni yang membantu jalannya pementasan ini, hanya tinggal mempersiapkan skenario saja. Nah, saya disini selaku perwakilan dari alumni yang sekaligus merupakan instruktur teater untuk kalian nanti, akan mempresentasikan bagaimana rancangan cerita tersebut secara rinci sebagai perkenalan," lanjutnya kemudian. "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan dulu sampai sini?"

Salah seorang anggota yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tiba-tiba saja mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "_Oppa_, itu rancangannya—yang seperti tema, alur, latar, penokohan, pokoknya yang meliputi unsur intrinsiknya itu, sudah ditetapkan semua?" tanyanya.

"Untuk unsur-unsur intrinsiknya, sudah," jawab Siwon mantap. "Tema, alur singkat, latar, bahkan peran-peran tokohnya pun sudah ditetapkan."

Polusi suara mulai bergemuruh dari berbagai mulut. Rasa penasaran mulai menyelimuti masing-masing anggota—terkecuali sang ketua yang memang sudah tahu sebelumnya.

Siwon mulai membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan salah satu isinya yaitu laptop. Ia lalu menyalakan benda elektronik itu. "Ada lagi?"

"Donghae, tolong nyalakan proyektornya," titah Zhoumi kepada Donghae usai melihat Siwon menyalakan laptopnya. Tanpa dikasih tau oleh siapapun ia tahu kalau Siwon akan segera memulai presentasinya. Donghae pun dengan sigap langsung menjalankan perintah Zhoumi.

Ketika Siwon tidak mendengar pertanyaan apapun lagi yang ditujukan untuknya, ia segera bersiap-siap untuk menyampaikan rentetan informasi yang akan ia sampaikan pada kesempatan kali ini. "Baiklah, kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, saya akan mulai sekarang."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN:

Before I say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHO KYUHYUN!

Astaga, ultah Kyuhyun pas saya lagi pekan ulangan dan banjir TO, jadi ya... Saya ga jadi publish FF baru di ultah Kyuhyun hiks :" sebenarnya saya udah siapin dari dua minggu yang lalu tapi yah berhubung jadwal padat dan susah ngatur waktunya, dan ditambah lagi badan yang udah ngedrop jadi gini deh T_T

Ya udah, saya publish ini aja. Ehe.

Btw, dua hari lagi saya ultah loh XD #TERUSKENAPA

Oh iya saya lupa terus mau kasih suatu hal mengenai FF ini. Jadi, ini FF disetting campur antara sistem pendidikan di Indonesia sama di Korea. Di Indonesia? Tempat duduk berdua-berdua -_- Selebihnya saya usahakan nyesuaiin sama di Korea kok. Cuma emang abstrak banget -_- Makanya narasi saya banyakkin di FF ini. Dan sebenarnya saya baru inget yang masalah tempat duduk itu pas udah lebih dari enam bulan saya bikin nih FF -_- Tapi yah udah terlanjur bikin, ya udah saya ga ngerombak lagi bagian itu. Hehe.

Makasih sama yang udah sempetin baca FF ini, semoga pada suka meski jadi siders. Apalagi yang review, follow, sama favorite, makasih banget! :D

Doain yah biar bisa diterima di jalur SNMPTN nanti. AMIN! Mulai "bersaing" di sana dari tanggal 13 nanti. H-10 huhuhu. Semoga bisa jadi maba di ptn yang saya inginkan lewat jalur ini, AMIN!


	9. Chapter 7B

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

><p><em>Slide<em> awal dari sebuah _file power point_ muncul di layar sebagai pembukaan. Hanya judul cerita dan keterangannya di bawahnya.

"Baiklah, ini dia judul ceritanya. Judul memang sengaja diangkat dari judul cerita karangan yang terpilih untuk diangkat. Sengaja untuk menghargai karya penulisnya," Siwon mulai menjelaskan _slide_ pertama. "Dan disini ada keterangan '_diadopsi dari film Stardust_'. Jadi sebenarnya cerita ini juga mengangkat film lama _Stardust_, dengan sedikit percampuran dari karangan buatan kalian. Tujuannya agar para penonton teater lebih mudah mengikuti jalannya cerita nanti."

_Slide_ kedua, menampilkan bagian video _teaser_ dari film _Stardust_ itu.

"Bagi kalian yang belum tahu film Stardust itu seperti apa, berikut ini ada cuplikan singkat tentang film itu," Siwon lantas meng-_klik_ tombol _play_ pada layar laptop lewat tanda panah putih yang ada di sana.

Suasana tenang mengiringi jalannya pemutaran _teaser_ film yang ternyata merupakan film bertema _fantasy-romance_. Munculnya serangkaian konflik yang ada di dalam sana juga hanya menimbulkan suara-suara kecil yang tidak mengganggu ketenangan suasana.

"Nah, itu dia tadi sekilas mengenai film _Stardust_," ucap Siwon sebagai penutup _slide_ kedua dan mulai memindahkan _slide_ kepada _slide_ ketiga. Tema dan latar.

"Baik, sekarang kita mulai membahas tentang rancangan cerita untuk pementasan teater kita. Dimulai dari tema dan latar," ucap Siwon lagi. "Temanya ada tema utama dan _sub_-tema. Untuk tema utama kita akan mengangkat tema _fantasy_, dan sub-temanya itu _romance_. Makanya saya sengaja menyisipkan kalimat '_diadopsi dari film Stardust_', karena memang tema _fantasy_ cukup sulit digambarkan untuk sebuah pementasan teater, sehingga ketika kita menyampaikan informasi ini orang jadi lebih bisa memahami jalannya teater kita. Mengapa mengangkat tema-tema ini? Karena teater kita memang jarang mengangkatnya, apalagi untuk tema _romance_. Mungkin hanya setiap setahun sekali diangkat, dan untuk angkatan kakak kelas 12-nya tema ini belum pernah diangkat. Selain itu juga, dari karangan-karangan kalian, karangan dengan tema ini pulalah yang paling menarik diantara karangan kalian yang sudah cukup menarik bagi para pengurus yang menilainya. Untuk latar, kita menggunakan latar bumi dan langit. Di cuplikan film singkat Stardust tadi sudah dijelaskan maksud dari pengangkatan latar ini. Untuk lebih jelasnya lagi tentang dua unsur ini, kita akan masuk bagian berikutnya."

_Slide_ keempat, sinopsis singkat cerita.

"Baik, dan inilah sinopsis dari cerita. Sebenarnya ini merupakan sinopsis dari film Stardust, hanya saja untuk jalan cerita itu sendiri secara rincinya nanti akan sedikit dirombak," tutur Siwon. "Jadi ceritanya, ada seorang pemuda bernama Tristan, yang tinggal di sebuah desa yang dikelilingi tembok besar bernama The Wall. Tristan jatuh cinta pada Victoria, yang sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Humprey. Untuk membuktikan kadar cintanya lebih besar, Tristan berjanji membawakan Victoria bintang jatuh yang mereka lihat bersama. Lalu perjalanan mendapat bintang jatuh itu membawa Tristan ke daerah misterius dan terlarang di luar dinding perbatasan desanya. Tak disangka Tristan menemukan bintang jatuh tersebut dalam wujud gadis cantik bernama Yvaine. Bukan hanya Tristan yang menginginkan bintang jatuh itu. Empat putra Raja Stormhold menginginkan bintang itu untuk mendapatkan tahta. Serta tiga penyihir jahat yang dipimpin Lamia menginginkan jantung si bintang jatuh agar mereka muda kembali. Dalam petualangannya tersebut, Tristan dan Yvaine pun harus bahu membahu saling membantu menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran orang-orang yang mengincarnya yang sepak terjangnya cukup sadis. Nah sepak terjang mereka inilah yang membawa mereka ke dalam pusara cinta yang berujung bahagia."

"Jadi pada akhirnya Tristan dengan Yvaine bukan dengan Victoria? Lalu Victoria tetap bersama Humprey?" salah seorang anggota tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan.

"_Ne_, Tristan pada akhirnya bersama Yvaine dan Victoria tetap bersama Humprey," jawab Siwon. "Jadi disini yang menjadi tokoh utamanya itu Tristan untuk _namja_ dan Yvaine untuk _yeoja_. Jadi, ada dua orang yang terpilih untuk menjadi pemeran utamanya pada kali ini," lanjutnya seraya membocorkan sedikit rahasia mengenai jumlah pemeran utama seraya tersenyum misterius. Sukses membuat para anggota teater mulai penasaran, siapakah orang yang akan menempati posisi tersebut.

Terbesitlah niat Donghae untuk menggoda Kyuhyun sesaat setelah ia mendengar kabar yang berhembus dari mulut sang instruktur teater. Kedua matanya mendelik ke arah samping kiri seraya menyenggol tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di sana dengan siku kirinya. "Ehem—biasanya kau akan semangat kalau Siwon _hyung_ sudah menyinggung masalah peran utama."

"Tsk," Kyuhyun berdecak seraya berusaha menjauhkan siku Donghae dari sisinya dengan muka masam. "Jangan bersikap menyebalkan, Hae."

Donghae terkikik mendengar gerutuan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya. Rasanya menyenangkan juga menjahili orang yang selama ini hobinya menjahili orang—dan dia pun pernah kena ranjau sialnya. Ia memang ingin melakukan itu kali ini, mumpung ada kesempatan emas datang. "Apanya yang menyebalkan, Kyu? Bukankah aku bicara fakta? Seharusnya kali ini pun kau antusias juga. Mumpung kau belum pernah memainkan peran dalam tema—"

"—Hae, berhenti! Jangan cerewet!" Kyuhyun segera menghentikan ucapan Donghae karena sudah terlalu jengkel dengan gaya bicara Donghae yang seakan tidak tahu apa-apa padahal ia yakin jika orang itu sudah tahu akan sifatnya, makanya ia mengira pula kalau perkataan Donghae mengandung maksud dan tujuan untuk memojokkannya, dan ia paling tidak suka berada dalam situasi seperti itu. "Siwon _hyung_ sedang bicara."

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan," sahut Donghae dengan senyum kepuasannya karena sudah berhasil menjahili si setan kecil itu.

"Lalu bagaimana pembagian peran-perannya? Siapakah dua orang yang menjadi peran utamanya pada kali ini?" akhirnya Siwon berbicara kembali setelah sekian detik ia memberi jeda. "Baiklah kalau begitu, langsung saja kita masuk ke _slide_ terakhir, yaitu bagian penokohan."

Setelah _slide_ dimajukan lagi sebanyak satu buah, suasana menjadi lebih tegang. Mengerti dengan kondisi ini, Siwon lantas kembali berceloteh. "Baik, saya jelaskan dulu. Berhubung ini untuk acara natal dan tahun baru, jadi seharusnya pemeran-pemeran penting dipegang oleh kelas 12 semua, karena ini merupakan kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk bisa tampil di atas panggung teater kita. Akan tetapi, kita ingin sedikit merubah sistem itu kali ini. Jadi, akan ada dua orang kelas 11 yang akan menjadi salah dua pemeran utama yang ada yakni sebagai Victoria dan Humprey. Sedangkan peran-peran utama lainnya nanti akan diperankan oleh kelas 12. Jadi, untuk kelas 10 dan 11 yang tidak dipilih sebagai peran utama, _mianhamnida_ kalian akan menjadi peran figuran."

Kasak-kusuk yang mulai terdengar dari kelas tingkat dua SMA mulai menyeruak. Tentu saja mereka ingin berada di posisi dua peran utama itu, karena bagian itulah yang paling banyak dapat untung nantinya dari berbagai hal, mulai dari ketenaran hingga harta akan berada dalam genggaman mereka yang beruntung itu.

Dan kemudian, otak Sungmin mulai mencerna maksud ucapan Siwon itu.

_Karena ini merupakan kesempatan terakhir mereka._

Mereka? Kelas 12 maksudnya?

Berarti Sungmin juga ditempatkan dalam posisi sebagai peran utama?

Atau jangan-jangan langsung ditempatkan di posisi peran paling utama?

Jikalau itu terjadi—tidak. Sungmin tidak siap dan tidak mau siap untuk itu. Ia masih ingin menjaga kesucian dirinya dari dunia romansa remaja yang terlalu kotor baginya, apalagi ini di dalam suatu drama, segalanya menjadi serba fana. Dan ia tidak mau bersentuhan dengan dunia palsu jika itu untuk urusan cinta-percintaan, apapun bentuknya.

Semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, karena tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, selama dunia masih berada di bawah naungan Tuhan. Hal itu selalu menjadi prinsip yang dipegang Sungmin dalam hidupnya.

Dan tak dapat lagi dipungkiri, rasa cemasnya mulai menggetarkan batinnya saat ini. _Jangan sampai, Tuhan. Jangan sampai…_

"Tapi, jangan khawatir. Untuk kelas 10 dan 11 nanti akan ada pementasan teater lainnya, yang dimana kalian yang menjadi pemeran utamanya. Jadi, masih banyak kesempatan untuk kalian," lanjut Siwon bijak. Ia memberi jeda sebentar kemudian berkata lagi, "Baiklah, langsung saja saya beritahukan, ini dia pemeran-pemeran utamanya pada kali ini."

Suasana mendadak hening. Ketegangan begitu terasa dari seluruh anggota teater yang ada khususnya tingkat dua dan tiga SMA, terkecuali sang ketua yang sudah tahu sebelumnya.

Berselang detik kemudian, _slide_ baru ditampilkan ke layar. Mengagetkan berbagai pasang mata yang melihatnya, dan membuat berbagai gejolak rasa yang melihatnya itu mulai bermain dalam batin mereka masing-masing, usai tahu pembagian peran yang tercantum di _slide_ itu, terutama yang mendepat peran-peran utama.

"Saya menolak!"

Seruan itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak lantang, dan itu berasal dari dua suara yang berbeda. Cukup mengejutkan bagi orang lain yang kedua telinganya dihantam oleh teriakan tersebut.

"Sudah kukira, Kyuhyun akan menolak," gumam Zhoumi yang menyaksikan si humas teater itu segera melontarkan penolakannya, sesuai perkiraannya sebelumnya. Anak itu memang malas sekali berurusan dengan urusan romansa.

Namun, satu hal yang tidak disangka Zhoumi adalah—Sungmin pun menolak, dan anak baru itu dengan beraninya langsung melontarkan penolakannya pada kakak senior yang baru saja ia lihat pada hari ini. Ia pikir Sungmin adalah anak yang lugu dan penurut yang akan bersikap fleksibel dan menerima apapun keputusan yang dibuat. Ternyata tidak seperti itu sepenuhnya.

Akan tetapi, disisi lain Zhoumi merasa beruntung melihat Sungmin bersikap demikian. Dengan begitu peluang untuk Siwon merubah keputusannya itu semakin terbuka lebar, walaupun kemungkinan itu kecil karena Zhoumi mengenal Siwon sebagai orang yang berpegang teguh akan setiap keputusan yang beliau buat, dan setiap keputusan dari beliau untuk teater pasti akan berbuah manis nantinya. Namun Siwon juga pernah merubah keputusan beliau jikalau ada orang yang mengoreksi itu dengan baik. Semoga untuk kali ini penolakan yang diutarakan oleh kedua belah pihak bisa membuat Siwon merubah keputusan beliau—karena penolakan dari mereka pasti ada alasannya.

Baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terkejut mengetahui kedua belah pihak mengajukan penolakan mereka bersamaan, padahal rasa kaget mereka sebelumnya karena tahu merekalah yang mendapat dua peran paling utama belum juga sirna. Setelah mereka melempar tatapan muak satu sama lain, Kyuhyun mulai angkat suara. "_Hyung_, saya tidak mau dapat peran utama kalau untuk tema _romance_ begini. Jujur saja saya belum pernah punya pengalaman untuk urusan itu, dan saya juga sudah sering mendapat posisi peran utama. Mengapa anda tidak memilih yang lain saja? Bukankah ini menjadi kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk bisa mendapatkan peran utama? Lalu mengapa harus saya?!" ucapnya dengan emosi tingkat tinggi. Cukup sudah, ia tidak mau ditimpa kesialan lagi karena _yeoja_ terkutuk itu. Ia harus bisa melempar peran utama ini pada yang lain.

Pernyataan dari Kyuhyun menambah keterkejutan Sungmin, karena ia baru tahu jika ada orang yang belum pernah merasakan dunia percintaan di usia remaja yang sudah cukup matang selain dirinya. Namun perkataan itu bisa ia jadikan bahan pula untuk menambah pendapat yang akan ia utarakan untuk bisa membatalkan pembagian peran utama yang laknat ini. "_Jeongmal mianhamnida_ jika saya kurang sopan, tapi saya juga ingin mengungkapkan alasan penolakan saya disini. Jujur saja, saya juga belum pernah berpengalaman dalam soal cinta-percintaan, sedangkan di dalam sebuah drama, jika orang akan memainkan suatu peran, maka untuk lebih menjiwai suatu karakter dalam peran itu, maka orang yang memainkannya harus punya pengalaman walaupun sedikit di dunia nyatanya. Oke, untuk _genre fantasy_ mungkin itu tidak menjadi masalah, karena tema ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata. Semua murni khayalan manusia yang membuatnya, sehingga semua orang bisa mendapatkan pengalaman untuk memasuki dunia _fantasy_ melalui sebuah media tertentu seperti drama. Tetapi untuk _genre romance_—ini merupakan suatu hal yang lazim di dunia nyata sehingga pengalaman di dunia nyata itu perlu. Sedangkan untuk kali ini, baik saya atau Kyuhyun sendiri belum pernah punya pengalaman untuk _genre romance_ ini di dunia nyata kami. Dan ini kurang pantas untuk menempatkan posisi sebagai peran utama—paling utama, malah. Dan lagi, saya masih baru di sini, di teater ini. Mungkin ini menjadi kesempatan pertama dan terakhir saya untuk bisa berdiri di atas panggung dan bermain drama, tapi saya juga tahu diri. Saya tahu peran paling utama itu yang paling menggiurkan untuk setiap teater, tapi saya belum lama di sini, dan saya belum pernah bermain drama di sini juga. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lain sudah lebih lama bernaung di sini dan berperan banyak di sini. Saya kira teman-teman yang lain lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan peran paling utama kali ini. Jadi, seperti itulah alasan saya, _gamsahamnida_."

Entah mengapa tepukan tangan mendadak terdengar riuh usai Sungmin menuturkan alasan penolakannya. Kyuhyun sendiri sedikit terperangah akan cara Sungmin menyampaikan perasaannya akan ketidaksetujuan sebuah keputusan yang telah ditetapkan kepada pihak atas. Ia akui bahwa ia sedikit merasa kagum akan penuturan kata-katanya yang cukup hati-hati dan terperinci, serta sedikit tertolong karena Sungmin juga sudah sedikit menyinggungnya dan berpihak padanya, yang akan memperkuat peluang pengubahan keputusan dalam hal peran utama itu.

Siwon menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas, seraya memandang kedua orang yang telah menghujani penolakan padanya satu-persatu. "Saya sudah mengira kalian berdua akan menolak," ujarnya, yang lagi-lagi menambah kadar kekagetan dari kedua belah pihak yang jadi tujuan Siwon berbicara seperti itu. "_Jeongmal gamsahamnida_ atas pendapat kalian berdua, saya terima itu. Pendapat kalian cukup masuk akal."

Helaan nafas dihembuskan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sejenak, sedikit lega walaupun belum sepenuhnya, karena ikrar pengubahan keputusan belum dilontarkan. Akan tetapi, minimal peluang itu lebih besar sekarang.

Siwon kembali angkat bicara lagi usai berhenti selama beberapa detik setelah perkataannya tadi berujung pada tanda titik. "Namun, yang harus diketahui oleh kalian berdua—dan juga oleh semuanya, bahwa semua orang berhak mendapatkan peran utama dalam tema apapun serta kondisi apapun, tidak memandang lamanya mereka berkecimpung dalam dunia drama, atau banyaknya pengalaman mereka di dunia nyata. Jika kalian belum berpengalaman dalam suatu tema drama yang sudah lumrah terjadi di dunia nyata, kalian bisa mendapatkan itu di dunia teater, minimal untuk tahu gambaran perasaan yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang sudah berpengalaman pada tema itu, baik di dumia drama ataupun di dunia nyata. Caranya bagaimana? Tentu saja berlatih, kalian akan dilatih disini untuk bisa menjiwai suatu karakter dengan lebih mudah."

Meskipun benar, namun lebih berat untuk bisa menerima pernyataan berikutnya itu oleh kedua belah pihak yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu. Merupakan suatu pertanda buruk bahwa pendapat mereka ujung-ujungnya akan sia-sia begitu saja.

"Dan untuk Kyuhyun—" lanjut Siwon, seraya memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun kali ini, membuat yang ditatap merasa jengkel, apa lagi yang akan diucapkan oleh sang kakak senior itu. "—saya tahu kamu sudah sering mendapat peran utama untuk tema-tema yang lain, dan bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Kalau tema-tema yang lain kamu bisa memerankan suatu peran dengan baik, maka untuk kali ini pun demikian. Pementasan teater kali ini dalam rangka natal dan tahun baru, jadi akan dianggap lebih spesial, dan akan jadi lebih serius. Jadi saya melihat hal itu cukup penting untuk dirimu kali ini, dan itu bisa menopang lawan mainmu yang sama sekali belum pernah terlibat untuk bermain di teater kita ini sebelumnya. Bantu dia dalam berlatih nanti—terutama untuk masalah adaptasi karakter karena dari yang saya lihat selama ini adaptasimu terhadap suatu karakter yang berbeda-beda cukup baik. Ini juga bisa melatih koordinasi yang baik di antara kamu dan juga lawan mainmu karena nantinya kalian akan bermain peran secara bersama-sama."

Kyuhyun spontan membelalakan matanya.

_What the hell?!_ Perkataan macam apa itu?!

Padahal selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah akur juga dengan Sungmin, bagaimana nanti jadinya jika mereka bermain peran bersama-sama?!

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin juga terkejut—lagi. Mendapatkan peran utama yang nantinya akan bersanding dengan musuhmu sendiri—ayolah, itu merupakan suatu malapetaka. Bahkan alasan penolakannya yang ia sudah susun sedemikian panjangnya itu tidak bisa membantu.

Sepertinya kiamat sudah berada di pelupuk matanya sekarang.

"Sedangkan untuk Sungmin—" kini Siwon melempar pandangannya ke arah Sungmin, menatap sosok itu dengan kadar intens yang sama dengan yang tadi ia lakukan kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun yang tadinya menatap sejenak—dengan rasa muak yang masih dan akan selalu bertahan—ke arah Kyuhyun itu berpaling pula ke arah sang pembina teater, dengan perasaan was-was ceramah apa yang akan ia dapatkan. "Justru karena kamu baru disini, ini merupakan kesempatanmu sekali seumur hidup untuk bisa bermain peran paling utama di teater ini. Kamu pun memiliki prestasi-prestasi di bidang teater sebelum kamu bersekolah di SMA ini, dan itu yang membuat kamu punya potensi bagus yang sayang sekali jika tidak dimanfaatkan dalam teater ini. Dan saya pun tahu kalau kamu pernah bermain teater di negeri orang dan saya juga menyaksikan itu secara langsung. kemampuanmu juga cukup baik saat saya melihatmu waktu itu. Maka dari itu saya yakin kamu bisa memainkan peran utama dengan baik untuk kali ini. Saya tidak tahu kalau kamu susah beradaptasi dengan suatu hal yang baru atau tidak, tapi itu bisa tertangani seiring pelatihan itu dijalani."

Sungmin melotot.

Alasan macam apa itu?!

Ingatan Sungmin masih menyimpan dengam baik di dalam otaknya untuk memori kala waktu dirinya dan Siwon bertemu sebelum ini di teater luar negeri. Sama seperti teater di sini, di teater sana Siwon juga menjadi instruktur, meski bukan yang utama.

Tapi itu tidak bisa jadi alasan. Ini akan menjadi sangat tidak adil bagi anggota yang lain. Rasisme akan selalu menyakitkan hati bagi yang menjadi korban baik secara langsung atau tidak langsung.

Alasan itu pun cukup mengejutkan banyak pihak yang mendengarnya, termasuk Kyuhyun. _Jadi selama ini mereka sudah saling kenal?!_ Begitulah inti dari kalimat yang terlontar dari pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Dan itu sangat memuakkan bagi Kyuhyun. _Tsk, lagi-lagi menyangkut masalah hidup di luar negeri lagi_, batinnya jengkel.

"Tapi saya pun dan Sungmin tidak berteman baik, _hyung_. Bahkan akur saja tidak pernah," dengan blak-blakannya Kyuhyun kembali berbicara, masih berusaha agar pihak atas bisa mengganti posisi peran paling utama yang menjadi jatahnya pada yang lain, dan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit kesal padanya. Bisa-bisanya orang itu dengan kurang ajarnya mengumbar suatu aib buruk yang menyangkut dirinya pada pihak atas. Namun ia sedikit berharap semoga itu bisa membantu.

"_Ne_, bagaimana bisa kami bermain peran secara bersama-sama dengan baik jika kami sendiri pada kenyataannya tidak pernah akur satu sama lain? Koordinasi kita tidak akan pernah baik karena itu. Apakah _oppa_ tidak berpikir dua kali untuk penempatan dua pemeran paling utama yang jatuh kepada kami berdua? Ini akan jadi sangat buruk untuk kami dan juga pementasan teater nantinya," ucap Sungmin yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk ikut bersikap jujur—meskipun itu merupakan aib—dan kembali berusaha memperkuat argumen penolakan.

Lemparan-lemparan argumen itu bisa dibilang cukup seru bagi yang menontonnya, termasuk Zhoumi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Sungmin juga mempunyai mulut yang jago berkilah, selain Kyuhyun. Dua orang itu masih berusaha agar posisi mereka digantikan oleh teman-teman mereka yang lain, dan itu menjadi sebuah harapan juga bagi Zhoumi. Meski kalaupun harapan itu pupus dan ternyata mereka mau tak mau memainkan peran utama Zhoumi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya juga karena ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan untuk berurusan dengan hal cinta-percintaan dan Kyuhyun juga tidak mungkin menyukai Sungmin karena Kyuhyun membenci _yeoja_—yang bagi Kyuhyun memuakkan—itu, namun tetap saja ia menaruh harapan itu untuk dikabulkan, semoga saja.

Akan tetapi Siwon justru tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar argumen yang dilempar untuknya itu. "Kata siapa? Saya lihat kalian justru akur disini, kompak memberi dan saling memperkuat argumen penolakan kalian—" ucapnya tenang.

"Tapi ini urusannya beda, _hyung_!" emosi Kyuhyun justru meledak saat Siwon dengan tenangnya berkata demikian. _Bagaimana mungkin Siwon hyung bisa berpikiran konyol seperti itu?!_ hal itu terlintas di pikirannya secara spontan dan seketika emosinya langsung terpancing.

"Kyuhyun, jaga sikapmu!" segeralah Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun yang berada di seberangnya—walaupun tidak persis. Ia tidak habis pikir, orang itu hobi sekali bersikap tidak sopan pada orang lain yang lebih tua. Walaupun ia juga sebenarnya jengkel karena bisa-bisanya Siwon berpendapat seperti itu, namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kyu, tenanglah," Donghae pun segera menenangkan dan berusaha membantu mengontrol emosi teman di sebelahnya itu seraya mengusap bahunya. Tidak mengherankan lagi baginya kalau Kyuhyun memiliki sifat yang egois dan emosinya mudah terpancing jika ada orang yang tidak menuruti keinginannya, termasuk keinginan untuk digantikan posisinya yang mendapat peran paling utama itu.

"Sama saja," Siwon tetap bersikap tenang meskipun salah satu pelempar argumen penolakan sudah beremosi tinggi dan bersikap tidak sopan padanya. Juniornya itu memang memiliki watak yang keras kepala, sebagai seorang instruktur ia tentu tahu sifat itu dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun, dari pelatihan teater selama tiga tahun ini. "Jika kalian tidak pernah akur, berusahalah untuk akur kali ini. Nanti juga seiring dengan berjalannya waktu persiapan dan pelatihan, kalian nanti akur dengan sendirinya karena kalian memang dituntut untuk akur."

_Mwoya?!_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling melempar tatapan mereka dengan sinis kepada satu sama lain. _Akur dengan orang itu?! Tidak sudi!_ Begitulah kira-kira arti tatapan mereka itu.

Siwon lantas melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sudahlah, sekarang kalian sudah tahu peran-peran kalian seperti apa. Keputusan ini sudah mutlak tidak bisa diubah-ubah lagi. Minggu depan diusahakan skenarionya sudah siap. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk itu."

Raga Sungmin langsung tak bertenaga setelah divonis suatu keputusan tetap yang bagaikan hukuman mati itu padanya. Ini lebih buruk dari yang diperkirakannya, bukan hanya ia yang diharuskan untuk memasuki dunia romansa dalam sebuah dunia fana yang menjadi masalah, namun lawan mainnya itu sendiri.

Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak mengikuti ekskul ini.

Penyesalan langsung hinggap di benak Sungmin.

Belum juga kejengkelannya akan sikap seorang ketua yang memiliki sifat _playboy_ itu yang mendekatinya reda, kini ia dihantam masalah baru yang jauh lebih menyebalkan. Dan ia tidak bisa keluar begitu saja sekarang dan menghindar dari masalah. Mau tak mau masalah ini harus ia hadapi karena sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tsk!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal seraya memukul meja dengan tangan kanannya karena usaha penolakannya berujung sia-sia. "Main dengan orang itu?! Yang benar saja!"

"Sudahlah, Kyu," kali ini Donghae menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun seraya menghiburnya dengan senyum terbaiknya. Ia tidak menyangka juga jika ternyata temannya ini sampai sebegini kesalnya mendapat peran utama. "_Gwaenchana_, Kyu. Peran utama itu yang mendapat untung paling banyak—"

"Oh iya, sebentar lagi pementasan teater untuk kelas 11 dan 10 juga akan dipersiapkan, yang akan diselenggarakan usai ujian evaluasi semester satu nanti. Jadi persiapkan juga diri kalian ke depan, untuk anggota kelas 10 dan 11," Zhoumi segera menyambung ucapan Siwon dengan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"—_Ne_, aku tahu itu, Hae," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae dengan cepat dan bernada lebih pelan kali ini karena bersamaan dengan Zhoumi mengumumkan suatu hal pada adik-adik kelasnya. "Tapi tema dan lawan mainku itu yang jadi masalah. Dan itu akan merusak semua kebahagiaanku dari untung yang kudapat nantinya."

"Memangnya ada masalah apa antara kau dengan _yeoja_ yang bernama Sungmin itu? Aku ingin tahu. Bisa kau cerita padaku nanti?" tanya Donghae—tentunya dengan nada pelan juga.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sebagai isyarat jawaban iya pada Donghae. "Baiklah, nanti pulang dari sini kita ke kafeku. Yang jelas masalah itu sangat membawa kesialan bagiku hingga sekarang, dan mungkin akan terus berlanjut selama aku masih bersekolah di SMA ini. Sial!"

TBC

* * *

><p>AN:

Dalam pandangan saya, berlaku "Tiap sekolah punya prosedur ekskul yang berbeda-beda, walaupun jenis ekskul itu sama. Tergantung dari sekolah bagaimana mengaturnya." Jadi, apabila ditemukan awkward moment pas bagian sesi ekskulnya, ga usah awkward lagi. Baca aja deskripsi yang saya bikin di sini. Itu saya bikin detail biar pada bisa bayangin, soalnya emang gambaran adegan di otak saya tuh begitu, ga tau aslinya gimana kalo teater XD


	10. Chapter 8A

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

><p>Keempat roda mobil sebuah taksi menghentikan pekerjaannya yang menggelinding di jalanan dan membawa badan mobil yang terdapat orang-orang di dalamnya ke tempat yang dituju di depan sebuah kafe besar yang terlihat cukup mewah. Selanjutnya, salah satu pintu mobil terbuka dan keluarlah sepatu berhak tinggi yang berwarna merah mengkilap dari dalam. Wanita yang mengenakan sepatu itu pun segera muncul keluar tidak lama setelahnya, dengan tubuhnya yang dibalut baju putih bercardigan ungu serta celana <em>jeans<em> model pensil berwarna coklat muda. Syal hijau pun melingkari leher wanita itu dan kacamata hitam turut bertengger di atas hidungnya mentamengi kedua mata besarnya. Tidak lupa pula tas tangannya yang berwarna biru safir itu terjinjing di tangan kanannya. Setelah sepenuhnya keluar wanita itu segera menutup pintu taksi yang telah mengantarnya dan kemudian berbalik badan ke depan pintu kafe untuk masuk.

Udara sejuk hasil kerja keras dari beberapa _air conditioner_ yang berada di ruangan langsung menyambut kedatangan sang wanita begitu ia melangkah masuk. Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke tujuan selanjutnya, yaitu ruangan staf kafe.

Mendadak kedua matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang begitu familiar sedang duduk di antara bangku-bangku kafe bersama dengan seseorang yang sejenis dengannya. "Anak itu kesini juga rupanya," gumamnya pelan, lalu melanjutkan kedua langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti akibat memergoki _namja_ itu.

Para pegawai kafe yang berpapasan dengan wanita itu langsung membungkukkan badan dengan rasa hormat dari mereka. Namun ia terus berjalan acuh tak acuh tanpa membalas mereka, hingga akhirnya sampai di ruangan staf kafe.

"Selamat pagi, nyonya," sapaan hangat dari seluruh pegawai yang ada di dalam ruangan staf itu langsung didapati oleh wanita itu begitu ia membuka pintu ruangan. Merekapun membungkukkan badan 90 derajat sebagai bentuk rasa hormat kepadanya.

"Pagi," balas wanita itu singkat. "Kibum, saya minta laporan dari jalannya kafe seminggu ini. Segera ke ruangan saya," titahnya tanpa berbasa-basi dan ia pun pergi lagi menuju ke ruangan berikutnya, yaitu ruangan-nya.

Wanita itu memasuki ruangan berikutnya, dan udara yang lebih dingin langsung menerpa tubuhnya. Setelah menutup pintu, dengan segera kakinya melenggang menuju ke salah satu meja kerja dan duduk di kursi empuk yang berada di dekat meja tersebut. Punggungnya langsung dijatuhkannya pada senderan kursi dan kacamata serta tasnya pun ia letakkan di atas meja.

Baru saja wanita itu menghela nafasnya untuk membuang rasa penatnya akibat membawa tubuhnya pergi ke tempat ini, suara ketukan pintu ruangan terdengar di telinganya. "Masuk," ucapnya.

Seorang wanita lain berambut pendek sebahu dengan mengenakan baju kerja yang sewajarnya sebagai seorang staf serta _name-tag_ melangkah masuk setelah membuka dan menutup pintu, dengan sebuah map yang berada di tangan kanannya. Orang yang tadi dipanggil untuk ke ruangan ini pun lantas melangkah mendekat lalu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di depannya.

"Mana laporannya?" tanya sang wanita kepada Kibum—stafnya itu—yang baru saja datang menghampirinya. Kibum pun menyerahkan map yang tadi ia pegang kepadanya dan dicek dengan teliti.

Namun tiba-tiba saja wanita itu memelototkan matanya. "_Mwoya_?! Ada pianis kafe yang mengundurkan diri?!" nada bicaranya pun meninggi karena terkejut.

"_N—ne_, nyonya," balas Kibum dengan gugup. Bisa dipastikan bahwa ia akan segera mendapat omelan dari atasannya itu.

"Dan—" wanita itu membaca lagi dokumen itu dengan gerak mata yang begitu cepat. "Alasan macam apa ini?! Mengapa anda tidak laporkan ke saya sebelumnya?!" ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kibum dengan memasang mimik muka yang cukup sangar.

"_Mianhamnida_, nyonya. Itu semua karena kecerobohan saya," jawab sang pegawai dengan menundukkan kepalanya—rasa takutnya pun kian membesar.

"Kyuhyun sudah tahu hal ini?" bos kafe itu pun bertanya.

"Sudah, nyonya," jawab Kibum—masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Adik anda sudah tahu."

"Tsk! Anak itu seenaknya sekali. Memangnya hanya dia yang punya kafe ini?! Harusnya dia cerita hal ini padaku karena aku punya wewenang juga disini."

—o0o—

Pasca kedua kaki Sungmin mendarat di atas tanah yang sudah berlabel nama jalan yang ia cari, ia lantas mulai merogoh saku celana _jeans_ ungu panjang yang ia kenakan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bersemayam di dalam sana. Begitu ponselnya itu berhasil ia raih, ia segera mengeluarkannya dan mulai mengutak-atiknya untuk sebentar saja. Melihat alamat dari sebuah bangunan yang ia cari saat ini. Ketika ia sudah membaca alamat tersebut, ia mengangguk sebagai pertanda bahwa informasi penting itu sudah masuk ke dalam otaknya lalu kembali meletakkan ponselnya itu kembali ke tempat yang sebelumnya.

Sungmin mulai menyusuri jalan dengan begitu hati-hati, agar bangunan yang menjadi targetnya untuk dikunjungi itu segera ditemukan olehnya. Ia memang tidak mengetahui tentang jalan serta lingkungan ini sebelumnya, karena ia bahkan belum pernah melewati jalan ini, baru kali ini saja. Tapi berhubung tekadnya sudah bulat untuk bekerja dan menggantikan posisi ibunya sebagai wanita karir—walaupun dengan pekerjaan yang berbeda—dan kebetulan ia menemukan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang dia miliki, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat yang membuka lowongan yang menggiurkan itu, walau harus mencari letaknya terlebih dahulu dengan alamat dari bangunan itu—yang berada di dalam ponselnya—sebagai petunjuknya.

Ketika dua buah bola matanya menangkap berkas cahaya yang menggambarkan sebuah kafe besar yang tampak elit namun tidak bertingkat dari kejauhan, Sungmin langsung mengembangkan senyum, merasa begitu yakin bahwa kafe itulah yang menjadi tujuannya kali ini. Ia lantas mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke sana.

Begitu sudah berada di depan kafe, Sungmin menelisik setiap sudut untuk memastikan kembali bahwa tempat itu memang merupakan tujuannya. Dan hatinya pun mengatakan demikian, maka kemudian ia mulai mengambil langkahnya kembali untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Suasana sejuk kafe langsung menyamankan raga Sungmin usai berpanas-panasan di luar tadi. Rupanya kondisi di dalam kafe jauh lebih elit lagi, dengan arsitektur bergaya klasik yang begitu kental. Meskipun ramai, namun dengan alunan lagu _jazz_ yang berasal dari sekumpulan orang yang bermain di atas panggung bisa meredam polusi suara yang timbul dari mulut-mulut para pengunjung yang berkicau sehingga tidak mengganggu ketentraman. Pengunjungnya pun kelihatannya rata-rata berasal dari golongan kelas atas, dengan berbagai usia. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hal-hal elit seperti ini cukup membuat Sungmin merasa rendah diri menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Akankah ia berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat yang seelit ini? Entahlah, ia begitu gugup menghadapinya.

Namun, dengan kebulatan tekadnya untuk mencari uang dengan jerih payahnya sendiri serta memegang keoptimisan bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, pada akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk melangkah kembali ke depan dan melamar pekerjaan. Persetan dengan hasil apa yang akan ia terima nantinya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikannya dulu. Setidaknya ia telah berusaha dan mencoba.

Ketika Sungmin sudah melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan tiba-tiba saja melihat ada pelayan wanita yang sedang berjalan dengan tangan kosong, segeralah ia menghampiri pelayan itu untuk bertanya. "Eum—permisi, ruang manajer kafe ini dimana? Saya ingin melamar kerja disini. Saya dengar disini dibuka lowongan pekerjaan."

"Oh—" pelayan itu nampak terkejut dengan salah seorang pengunjung yang datang menghampirinya secara mendadak dan langsung menanyakan sesuatu. Namun pelayan itu tersenyum kala mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. "Jalan ke sana terus belok kiri. Cari saja pintu yang bertuliskan _manager room_," jawabnya seraya menunjuk sebuah lorong jalan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Ah oke. _Gamsahamnida_," Sungmin ikut tersenyum pada sang pelayan, lalu dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya dan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pelayan itu.

—o0o—

"Jadi begitu," ucap salah seorang pemuda usai mendengar ucapan panjang lebar dari teman sesama jenisnya yang berada di depannya. Ia kemudian menyeruput teh yang berada di dalam sebuah cangkir kecil di atas meja kafe di depannya. "Tapi kupikir kau cukup berlebihan untuk membencinya sampai seperti itu. Dia hanya dua kali mengalahkanmu sementara—"

"Hanya dua kali kau bilang?!" sang lawan bicara memotong pembicaraan, emosinya merangkak naik begitu mendengar argumen yang bertolak belakang dengan pola pikirnya. "Donghae, masalahnya dia itu anak baru. Dia baru jadi murid di sekolah kita saja sudah berhasil mengalahkanku bahkan sampai dua kali. Hanya dia yang berhasil dari sekian ratus murid lama yang ada di angkatan kita. Dan dia itu _yeoja_,_ yeoja_! Bagaimana saya tidak malu?! Bagaimana saya tidak marah?!"

"Kyuhyun, tenanglah sedikit. Ini di tempat umum," ucap Donghae—pemuda itu, memperingatkan. Teman di depannya ini memang susah sekali mengendalikan emosinya jika sedang marah. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Kyu. Tapi menurutku lebih baik kau mengambil langkah yang lebih tepat, misalnya menjadikan kekalahanmu itu sebagai motivasi untuk berusaha lebih giat lagi dalam belajar dan bisa juga jadi bahan sebagai balas dendam untuk menang lagi dan mengalahkan balik Sungmin nantinya. Marah-marah hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga dan tidak baik untuk emosimu sendiri, Kyu."

"Itu sudah pasti kulakukan. Mana mungkin aku mau kalah terus. Aku itu sang juara, dan akan selalu seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan angkuhnya. Ia lalu mengambil secangkir coklat panas yang berada di atas meja yang semeja pula dengan Donghae—atau tepatnya didepannya—dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Sombong sekali," celetuk Donghae. "Tapi—semoga saja begitu, _amen_," ia kemudian membentuk seulas senyum di bibirnya. Biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun itu teman dekatnya dan sekaligus ia anggap pula sebagai adik kecilnya, jadi ia tetap mendoakan yang terbaik.

"Harus. Harus begitu," sahut Kyuhyun seraya memperlihatkan _smirk_-nya.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah sekeliling kafe, hanya iseng saja untuk mengetahui keadaan sekitar. Rupanya suasananya sudah lebih ramai dibandingkan saat ia dan Kyuhyun baru masuk kafe belasan menit yang lalu. Mungkin karena faktor hari _weekend_ juga, jadi pengunjung bertambah lebih cepat.

Namun tiba-tiba indra penglihatannya menangkap bayangan wajah seseorang yang cukup ia tahu. Pemilik wajah itu sedang berdiri saja di depan pintu masuk kafe. Donghae pun terperanjat. "Eh—itu Sungmin bukan?"

"_Mwo_?! Sungmin?!" Kyuhyun kaget pula mendengar Donghae menyebut-nyebut nama yang baru saja menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka itu seraya melihat ke suatu arah. "Mana?" ia segera mengikuti arah pandang Donghae.

"Itu yang pakai jaket merah muda dan celana ungu di depan pintu masuk," Donghae mendeskripsikan dengan singkat penampilan sosok itu, masih dengan keterkejutannya.

Kyuhyun bisa menemukan sosok yang dimaksud Donghae, tapi sialnya ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari sudut belakang sehingga yang terlihat hanya rambut panjang hitam lurusnya saja. "Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, hanya rambutnya saja yang kelihatan dari sini," namun Kyuhyun ingat bahwa rambutnya Sungmin juga lurus hitam panjang. Jangan-jangan memang benar? Tapi banyak juga orang yang mempunyai rambut seperti itu.

"Apa benar Sungmin atau hanya perasaanku saja," gumam Donghae yang masih bisa didengar Kyuhyun. Tentunya Kyuhyun berharap bahwa itu hanya perasaan Donghae saja. Lagipula jika benar itu Sungmin, pertanyaan yang selanjutnya adalah—mau apa dia ke kafenya itu?

Dua _namja_ itu masih tak ingin melepas pandangan dari sosok yang dikira Donghae sebagai Sungmin itu. Sosok itu mulai bergerak melangkah dan kemudian tampak mengobrol sebentar dengan seorang pelayan, lalu setelah itu berjalan kembali menuju ke sebuah lorong dan menghilang.

Seketika Kyuhyun tersentak menyadari hal itu.

Lorong jalan itu bukan sembarang lorong. Lorong itu merupakan celah awal untuk memasuki ruangan-ruangan khusus para pegawai dan pemilik kafe. Mau apa _yeoja_ misterius itu main masuk ke lorong yang begitu khusus itu?! Masalahnya juga Kyuhyun tidak mendapat pemberitahuan apapun lagi kalau ada penyanyi atau band ataupun hal-hal lain yang semacam itu yang ingin mengisi panggung kafe. Lagipula jikalau ada hal seperti itu, maka sang manajer dari penyanyi ataupun band kafe itu haruslah menghubunginya dulu lewat media elektronik, tidak bisa semena-mena begitu.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus segera turun tangan ke sana.

"Donghae, kau mau tetap disini atau tidak? Aku ada urusan sekarang, dan aku tidak tahu akan lama atau tidak," titah Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

Meski bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang mendadak itu, namun Donghae tetap berusaha mengerti akan keadaan itu. Ia lantas menjawab seraya berdiri pula. "Sepertinya aku pulang saja agar kau bisa mengurus urusanmu dengan tenang."

"_Mianhae_ tidak bisa menemanimu lama," ucap Kyuhyun lagi, dengan rasa bersalah. "Aku duluan. Jangan lupa hati-hati pulangnya," ia lantas meninggalkan Donghae dan pergi ke tempat lain tanpa menunggu balasan apapun lagi.

"Dasar anak itu," gumam Donghae seraya memandang Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh darinya itu. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan watak dan kelakuan dari orang yang satu itu. Di satu sisi Kyuhyun bisa tampak tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar dan bersikap ketus, namun di sisi lain ia bisa bersikap peduli juga walaupun kelihatannya ia masih ketus. Di satu sisi ia akan merasa sangat puas apabila suatu hal yang ia inginkan tercapai, tetapi di sisi lain ia bisa sangat marah jika ada orang yang mengusik kehidupannya. Bagai dua sisi koin yang bertolak belakang namun tetap saja mereka berada dalam satu tubuh yang sama, yaitu koin tersebut.

Tapi itulah Kyuhyun, dengan wataknya yang bagai dua sisi koin itu ia menjadi pribadi yang tangguh dan gigih menjalani tantangan di kehidupannya dibalik topeng malas yang selama ini terlihat di muka umum dengan menjadikan PSP sebagai alat utama. Donghae pun diam-diam bersyukur bisa mempunyai teman yang unik sepertinya.

—o0o—

Masih dengan tingkat siaga yang tinggi, Sungmin terus mencari-cari pintu yang menjadi sasaran utama diantara pintu-pintu yang lain, yaitu pintu dengan tulisan _manager room_. Rupanya pintu yang tersedia cukup banyak, dan ia harus jeli menemukannya atau ia akan mengulang pencarian. Jantungnya terus berpacu cepat seiring dengan itu, dan Sungmin tak menampik jika ia makin gugup sekarang. Dan bersamaan itu pula ia semakin memantapkan dirinya untuk menghadap ke kepala kafe, untuk mengajukan lamaran kerja.

Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Ruangan manajer itu sudah berada di depannya.

Sungmin mengambil sejenak oksigen di udara dengan mengunakan hidungnya begitu banyak, dan kemudian membuang sisa-sisa pernafasannya secara perlahan lewat alat yang sama. Berusaha untuk membuang rasa gugup yang hinggap di benaknya yang semakin menumpuk saja. Walaupun masih ada perasaan laknat itu yang tersisa, namun Sungmin memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dan kemudian mengetuk pintu dengan memakai buku-buku jari tangan kanannya.

"Masuk," terdengar suara teriakan orang dari dalam ruangan yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sungmin meski bernada rendah. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin mulai menarik kenop pintu dan membuka pintu itu, seraya melangkah masuk setapak demi setapak.

Alangkah terkejutnya ketika Sungmin melihat sosok yang begitu akrab dengannya sedang duduk di sebuah singgasana dengan gaya layaknya seorang bos. Reflek ia menutup mulutnya untuk menghindari teriakan yang bisa saja lolos dari mulutnya itu.

"Astaga—Heechul _ahjum—_eh, _eonnie_?!" gumam Sungmin pelan, yang sedikit meralat sapaan panggilan itu karena ia belum terbiasa memakai sapaan itu. _Jadi yang punya kafe ini—astaga, mengapa dunia sesempit ini?!_ batinnya yang masih terkejut.

Namun ia pun merasa bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu takut lagi untuk melamar kerja.

"_Eoh_—Sungmin?!" rupanya Heechul pun terperanjat dengan kedatangan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba ke kafenya itu—dan seingatnya ia belum pernah memberitahu Sungmin kalau ia punya kafe ini. Tapi ia cukup senang anak yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik keduanya itu bisa datang menemuinya karena seharian ini ia belum bertemu lagi dengannya. "Ada apa? Ayo sini masuk!" Heechul pun dengan ramahnya segera mengajak Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Eum—tapi sepertinya _eonnie_ masih ada urusan dengan staf kafe," ucap Sungmin ketika baru menyadari bahwa Heechul tidak sendiri, ada pegawai lain yang duduk di depannya.

"_Ah aniya_—urusanku sudah selesai," balas Heechul. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah pegawai yang berada di depannya. "Kibum, _gamsahamnida_ atas laporannya. Terus pantau jalannya kafe dan jangan lalai lagi."

"Baik, nyonya," ucap Kibum. Ia lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sungmin memperhatikan pegawai yang baru saja selesai berurusan dengan Heechul itu. Rambutnya pendek sebahu dan berwajah oriental. Berkulit putih dan tinggi badannya sedang, serta berbadan ramping. Cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang pegawai kafe. Dan ketika mereka berpapasan, pegawai itu segera membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan mengucap kata "Permisi," padanya seraya tersenyum ramah. Menambah nilai baik pada pegawai itu karena telah bersikap sopan padanya. Sungmin pun membalas senyumnya walau tidak mengucap sepatah kata pun, dan setelah itu ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat Heechul berada.

"Duduklah Sungmin," tawar Heechul setelah Sungmin sudah ada di depannya. Sungmin mengangguk dan kemudian segera menjatuhkan bokongnya pada salah satu kursi diantara dua kursi itu. Ia pun melepas tas selempang kulitnya yang berwarna _plum_ dan ditaruh di atas kedua pahanya. "Ada apa kau datang kemari, Minnie?" sebuah pertanyaan langsung diutarakan Heechul begitu ia sudah mendapati Sungmin duduk.

Kedua tangan Sungmin mulai memainkan jemari-jemari tangannya satu sama lain, cukup ragu sekaligus malu apakah ia harus mengutarakan niatnya atau tidak. "Eum… sebenarnya—" namun ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya, lagipula Heechul juga sudah tahu kalau ia ingin mencari nafkah. "—aku ingin melamar kerja disini."

Heechul langsung tersenyum lebar, senang mengetahui bahwa ternyata Sungmin ingin bekerja disini. Dengan begitu ia bisa membantu banyak Sungmin dalam kehidupannya, sekaligus menghargai kerja keras Sungmin sehingga Sungmin tidak akan merasa seperti mengemis padanya lagi.

Akan tetapi ketika Heechul baru saja ingin angkat suara, tiba-tiba—

—BRAK!

Pintu baru saja terbuka dengan tempo cepat sehingga menimbulkan suara dentuman yang seakan meledak. Mengagetkan dua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah—siapa yang baru saja membuat ulah tersebut.

Jantung Sungmin kembali berdetak cepat. Khawatir—tentu saja. _Astaga, dia lagi!_ Batinnya yang begitu merutuki kedatangan orang itu.

"_Noona_?! _Noona_ kapan datang?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut orang itu seraya berjalan mendekat ke tempat Heechul dan Sungmin berada.

"Tadi," jawab Heechul. "Dan jangan menatapku horor seperti itu seolah aku itu hantu, Kyuhyun," lanjutnya yang merasa risih karena mendapat tatapan yang sedemikian intensnya dari sang _namdongsaeng_ yang baru saja datang dengan indahnya.

"Memang. Habisnyahantu jelek ini selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba," balas Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidat, yang langsung mendapat pukulan tangan dari Heechul

"_YA_! Dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar!" Heechul kesal sendiri pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mengejeknya di depan orang lain. Beruntunglah bukan di depan tamu yang berkepentingan ataupun para staf-staf bawahannya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya menyaksikan dialog antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang berujung pertengkaran kecil itu. Bingung mendapati sapaan panggilan khusus yang terlontar diantara kedua belah pihak tersebut.

_Noona? Dongsaeng?_

Menyadari suatu hal, Sungmin kembali terperanjat.

_Astaga! Jadi mereka kakak-beradik?!_

Tanpa sadar Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Ia sangat tidak menyangka jika orang yang bagaikan malaikat penolong keluarganya ternyata bersaudara dengan orang yang menjelma menjadi setan yang terus mengusik kehidupannya.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu lagi ia harus menanggapi apalagi selain kaget. Permasalahannya terletak pada bagaimana ia berinteraksi dengan kedua orang itu yang kenyataannya jelas-jelas sangat berbeda, dan ketika ternyata mereka berada dalam satu ruang lingkup yang sama dan ternyata pula mereka akrab satu sama lain padahal ia menangkap karakter yang begitu bertolak belakang dari keduanya, tentu ini menjadi sangat membingungkan baginya yang menyaksikan interaksi diantara mereka berdua itu. Tapi bisa-bisanya dunia menjadi sangat sempit seperti ini.

"Tapi bukankah _noona_ harusnya berangkat ke luar negeri hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran ketika teringat suatu hal yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan kakaknya itu.

"_Ne_. Memang, setelah ini," jawab Heechul seraya mengangguk. "Kau harus mengantarku ke bandara, Kyunnie…" lanjutnya yang mulai menyelipkan nada manja pada adik kecilnya itu, seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Ogah! Berangkat saja sendiri. Biasanya juga _noona_ pergi seenaknya bahkan tanpa memberitahuku dulu."

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena kau berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi di kafe ini padaku," ujar Heechul.

"_Mwoya_?! Menyembunyikan apa?!" kedua alis Kyuhyun mengernyit bersamaan dengan dua matanya yang melotot sedikit, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Heechul itu.

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau ada pianis kafe yang keluar, hm?" Heechul menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Kyuhyun terperangah. Ia baru sadar akan hal itu. "Oh itu—aku memang lupa, bukan menyembunyikan," beruntunglah ia cepat menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menampik fakta bahwa ia memang menyembunyikan kasus ini dari kakaknya yang satu itu. Ia malas sekali mendengar ceramah dengan nada yang menjengkelkan dari sang _noona_ jika ia ketahuan melakukan kesalahan.

Gelak tawa singkat keluar dari mulut Heechul mendengar pernyataan adiknya itu. "Pembohong. Aku tahu daya ingatmu tajam, Kyu," sebagai seorang _noona_ yang sudah hidup bersama _namdongsaeng_-nya itu selama belasan tahun, Heechul tentu tahu karakteristik yang dimiliki Kyuhyun termasuk kegeniusannya itu. "Seharusnya kau—"

"—Yang penting sekarang _noona_ sudah tahu, bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun yang segera memotong pembicaraan Heechul karena ia tahu _noona_-nya itu akan berceloteh panjang lebar.

Helaan nafas singkat keluar secara reflek dari hidung Heechul, merasa jengkel karena sang _namdongsaeng_ sudah menyela perkataannya. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kesal sejenak sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pasrah dan menyahut ucapan Kyuhyun padanya. "_Ne_," ia pun mengangguk.

Akan tetapi senyum Heechul kembali merekah saat suatu hal secara mendadak terlintas di kepalanya. "Ah—dan untungnya kita sudah temukan penggantinya disini," ucapnya riang seraya melirik Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengunci mulutnya dan menonton ocehan dua bersaudara itu dengan heran karena begitu akrab sehingga seakan melupakan tamu lain yang berada di sana. Sungmin pun sedikit terperanjat karena tiba-tiba ditatap Heechul.

"_Mwo_?!" kedua alis Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit, kembali bingung dengan perkataan Heechul yang kurang jelas itu. Namun pandangannya menangkap kedua manik mata Heechul tidak lagi ke arahnya, maka ia pun mengikuti arah tujuan dua mata itu ke sisi mana. Mata _onyx_ Kyuhyun pun mulai menajam ketika ia mengetahui yang dimaksud Heechul itu adalah Sungmin, yang masih bertahan di bangku tempat ia duduk yakni di depan kakaknya itu. "Maksud _noona_ orang itu? Memangnya dia bisa?!" ucapnya sinis kepada sang _noona_. "Memangnya _noona_ sudah melihat kemampuannya?" lanjutnya seraya berpindah tatapan lagi ke arah Heechul dengan cara yang biasa lagi seperti semula.

Mendapati perlakuan sinis Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin geram. Ia tak akan membiarkan _namja_ sialan itu menginjak-injak harga dirinya—lagi—apalagi di depan orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Anda jangan seenaknya bicara. Saya bisa membuktikannya langsung jika anda tak keberatan," ucapnya dengan nada menantang seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan garang.

"Oh begitu?!" sengit Kyuhyun dengan nada ringannya yang cukup menyebalkan di telinga Sungmin, belum lagi _smirk_ andalannya yang semakin menjengkelkan itu. "Sombong sekali anda. Dan sayangnya saya keberatan."

"Kyuhyun! Jaga sikapmu!" tegur Heechul yang mendapati adiknya bersikap yang tidak selayaknya pada orang lain—padahal ia pikir seharusnya Kyuhyun sadar posisinya di kafe ini sebagai apa, yang sepatutnya menjunjung tinggi wibawa, bukannya malah menjatuhkan orang lain apalagi terhadap calon pegawai.

"Mengapa keberatan? Bukankah kafe ini sedang butuh pianis?" Sungmin lebih memilih untuk meladeni ajakan adu mulut dari Kyuhyun yang dijatuhkan padanya secara tidak langsung karena batinnya sudah mulai memanas. Enak saja orang itu bersikap seenaknya kepadanya.

"Memangnya anda pianis? Anda pelajar, nona. Bukan pianis," dengan ringannya mulut Kyuhyun kembali berkilah, seolah-olah sudah terbiasa membalas setiap kalimat yang bernilai runcing.

Secara reflek Sungmin menorehkan _smirk_ meremehkan, seolah menganggap bahwa ucapan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan terdengar konyol. "Saya tahu, tapi setidaknya saya bisa bermain piano."

Kini giliran Heechul yang menonton dialog antara kedua orang yang kemudian disadari olehnya bahwa mereka sudah saling mengenal dari cara Sungmin yang malah membalas perkataan Kyuhyun di awal yang seakan menjatuhkannya, bukannya diam dan takut akan adiknya yang kadang bermulut tajam itu. Namun lama-lama ia gerah juga lantaran dialog mereka makin kesini makin terasa seperti perdebatan panas di sidang parlemen dimana keduanya saling berargumen satu sama lain dan tidak mau mengalah. "Hei berhenti—"

"Bisa bermain piano saja tidak cukup, nona," dengan acuhnya Kyuhyun malah melanjutkan pertandingan debat tanpa menggubris kakaknya itu sedikit pun, seraya ikut memamerkan senyum miringnya dan tak lupa pula sebelah alisnya pun terangkat. "Anda harus memenuhi persyaratan yang lain," dan tanpa sadar ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada dua saku depan celana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya sekarang.

"Saya rasa saya sudah memenuhinya. Dan saya membawa bukti-bukti pemenuhan persyaratan itu," ucap Sungmin dengan enaknya.

"Bukti seperti apa?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat, masih mempertahankan gayanya yang seperti pada ucapan sebelumnya. "Dalam bentuk materi saja tidaklah cukup."

"Lalu apa?!" nada bicara Sungmin meninggi, merasa semakin kesal karena Kyuhyun terus memancing emosinya. "Saya akan tunjukkan semua bukti dalam bentuk apapun!"

"Heh! Sopan sekali anda pada saya," merasa tersinggung lantaran Sungmin sudah menggertaknya di tempat dimana ia memegang kuasa, Kyuhyun segera membentaknya balik. "Disini jabatan saya berada di atas anda, nona!"

"Kyuhyun, cukup!" gertak Heechul dengan cepat sebelum suasana semakin memanas. Meski ia tidak mengerti mengapa kelihatannya hubungan pertemanan diantara adik kandungnya serta adik jadi-jadiannya itu kurang baik, namun ia rasa ia harus segera ambil tindakan untuk mencegah pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua semakin berlanjut. Apalagi ia tahu akan sifat Kyuhyun yang mudah terpancing emosi dan akan berbuat kasar pada siapapun jika emosinya sudah meledak, dan sekarang ini _namdongsaeng_-nya itu sudah membawa-bawa jabatan untuk bisa leluasa bertindak seenaknya yang jelas-jelas itu sudah keterlaluan apalagi kepada _yeoja_ yang bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai adik keduanya itu. "Kau harus jaga sikap juga, Kyu. Apalagi kau juga atasan disini."

"Tapi dia yang bentak saya duluan, _noona_! Dia harusnya tahu diri," Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah Sungmin seraya menatap ke arah Heechul dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Tapi kau juga jangan mentang-mentang jabatanmu itu bos kedua disini bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya. Apalagi dia itu _yeoja_, tidak sepatutnya kau bersikap kasar seperti itu," tukas Heechul seraya mengarahkan kepalanya pada Sungmin pada saat mengucapkan kata _dia_. "Dan kasih dia kesempatan juga untuk bekerja disini. Pianis kafe untuk _shift_ sore harus segera diisi. Lagipula dia sudah bilang kalau dia sudah memenuhi syarat dan dia akan membuktikannya jadi berilah ia kesempatan untuk itu."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. "Apa _noona_ bilang?! Kasih dia kesempatan?! Memangnya dia benar-benar bisa?! _Noona_ percaya kalau dia sudah benar-benar memenuhi syarat?!"

"Anda meremehkan saya?!" tiba-tiba Sungmin angkat suara kembali, membentak Kyuhyun dengan volume yang teramat tinggi. Bagaimana tidak? Orang menyebalkan itu sudah merendahkan Sungmin di depan Heechul dan itu jelas-jelas terdengar di telinganya. Menghujam organ hatinya dan itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Tentu saja!" dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera membalas ucapan Sungmin yang terdengar mendadak itu. "Karena anda itu pelajar, bukan pianis yang benar-benar pianis. Anda tidak mengerti juga?! Otak anda dimana sehingga yang begini saja tidak kau mengerti, hah?! Apa perlu saya jabarkan lebih lanjut?!"

TBC

* * *

><p>AN:

Siders everywhere. But it's still okay. I hope you enjoy this (trashy) fanfiction. ^_^

Masih dalam kungkungan ujian praktik dan TO nih. Ditambah lagi masalah Sungmin mulai panas lagi. Otak saya keruh. Huhuhu T_T

Tapi FF ini cepet updatenya, soalnya ini FF sebenarnya juga udah lama banget. Sejauh ini saya udah nyelesaiin sampai part belasan di Word saya. Tapi masih saya simpan karena dimatangin dulu part-partnya. Ini FF emang harus diselesaikan step by step agar sesuai sama plot yang udah saya kembangin di otak saya. Udah sampe ending kok yang di otak, tinggal nuanginnya aja yang susah banget. Emang sih ini lahir dari ide saya yang sederhana, tapi saya gak mau sesederhana itu. Eh tapi malah jadi kebablasan, bikin yang rumit sekalian. Ya udah deh T_T

((Sok banget padahal nih FF jelek banget))

Buat FAQ yang sering dilontarin ke saya sampai sejauh ini tentang FF ini... Kapan Kyuhyun sama Sungmin akur? Kalau benar-benar akur, jawabannya masih lama. Di sini saya mau gambarin mereka itu benar-benar gak akur. Gak melulu dari berantem terus tiba-tiba saling suka. Saya mau prosesnya yang dimatangin di sini. Emang sih bertele-tele banget, yah tapi kan #DUNIAITUKERAS dan karma untuk masalah ini pun bisa berlaku bisa enggak. Tapi... Untuk mereka "mulai" akur, bentar lagi kok. Saya udah siapin satu part penuh yang isinya itu. Yah kalo ada yang mau. Eh gak deng, saya mah tetep nulis aja. I've decided to keep writing because of my passion. Urusan ke-real-an OTP mah belakangan. Yang penting muasin hasrat dengan bikin cerita apapun itu bentuknya, termasuk Fan Fiction.

Also, thank you for all the comments! It makes my spirit getting much higher to keep writing, even when I'm preparing for my graduation plus going to the university.

And the last... Review if you want. If you don't, I hope you still like this fucking FF. ^_^


	11. Chapter 8B

Title: The Time

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The poster and the story belong to ME and the casts belong to GOD.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, etc.

Rating: T

Cast:

Main cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (_Namja_)

Lee Sungmin (_Yeoja_)

Support cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin menjadi suatu malapetaka bagi keduanya, namun akankah anggapan itu akan berlaku untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka?

Warning:

This is a genderswitch fanfiction that changes the uke's gender from "boy" to "girl". So if you don't like this kind of fanfiction, better you don't read this and then go away.

Important note: the characters have different age gaps with others in a few characters.

* * *

><p>Rasa sakit hati Sungmin yang semakin mendalam tak dapat terhindarkan lagi. Kata-kata Kyuhyun begitu menghinanya, apalagi terlontar dengan tempo cepat dan lancar tanpa hambatan seakan-akan ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali sudah menghina orang lain apalagi di depan kakak Kyuhyun sendiri, membuat Sungmin merasa semakin muak saja dengan <em>namja<em> itu. _Namja_ yang tak punya hati itu. "Memangnya kenapa kalau saya masih pelajar, hah?! Anda juga masih pelajar, bukan?!" ucapnya yang sudah menurunkan volume bicaranya namun tetap saja ia masih merasa geram.

Heechul yang melihat air muka Sungmin mulai berubah sedih meski tidak begitu terlihat itu langsung berbicara kembali. "Coba jelaskan lebih lanjut, Kyu. Aku saja tidak mengerti apa alasanmu. Memangnya kenapa kalau pelajar jadi pianis disini? Asal dia bisa bermain piano kurasa itu tidak jadi masalah," ucapnya pada Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang, walau hatinya sendiri mulai tidak tenang lantaran melihat reaksi Sungmin itu yang tentu saja ia pahami karena menurutnya perkataan Kyuhyun juga terdengar begitu kasar.

"Dengar, nona Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Kafe ini membutuhkan pianis untuk _shift_ kerja pada waktu sore hingga petang setiap harinya. Itu artinya pulang sekolah anda harus langsung kerja disini kalau seandainya anda bekerja disini. Tapi memangnya anda bisa setiap hari begitu—pasti bisa, hah?! Tidak. Mengingat anda itu pelajar dan satu sekolah dengan saya, saya sangat tahu sistem yang ada di sekolah itu seperti apa. Sekolah bisa kasih tugas mendadak sewaktu-waktu yang mengharuskan muridnya menunda waktu pulang mereka. Belum lagi kalau ada ekskul. Mengingat anda juga satu ekskul dengan saya yaitu teater, saya juga tahu jalannya kegiatan teater itu seperti apa. Kalau teater itu lagi sibuk-sibuknya, pasti jam pulang itu jadi sering dipakai untuk kegiatan teater dan pulangnya pasti lama, bahkan bisa sampai petang. Apalagi teater akan melakukan pementasan akhir tahun dimana anda memegang posisi bahkan sebagai peran paling utama. Karena saya juga sudah berpengalaman untuk memegang posisi peran paling utama, saya pun tahu kalau peran paling utama itu akan jadi paling sibuk nantinya karena persiapannya juga berat. Enak saja kalau anda kerja di sini terus karena itu semua anda jadi sering ijin ambil cuti. Cuti juga ada jatah tertentu, tidak bisa bebas ambil cuti."

Kedua mata Sungmin secara otomatis mengerjap sebagai reaksi akan keterkejutannya mendengar alasan Kyuhyun yang tidak sesempit yang ia duga tadinya—bahkan malah jauh di luar perkiraannya. Begitu logis dan cukup bijak karena Kyuhyun menjelaskan sebagian besar permasalahannya dari sisi Sungmin dengan menggunakan sisi Kyuhyun sebagai pembanding karena memang Kyuhyun lebih lama mencicipi masalah-masalah—sekolah dan ekskul—itu. Padahal Sungmin sendiri tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Pada awalnya ia hanya memikirkan tujuannya mencari uang, dan sebelumnya ia pun berpikir bahwa ia bisa dengan mudah langsung pergi dari sekolah jika kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah sudah selesai karena ia menganggap jam pulang sekolah selalu bisa digunakan dengan bebas oleh para warga sekolah. Ternyata dari penjelasan sang murid yang lebih lama mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah yang sama dengannya itu tidak demikian adanya, dan Sungmin percaya saja karena ia pun masih merasa sebagai murid baru yang masih butuh proses pengenalan lebih lanjut.

Pantas saja Kyuhyun meremehkannya, ternyata memang nalar _namja_ itu cukup luas. Sungmin akui di dalam hati kecilnya bahwa ia merasa kalah dari Kyuhyun untuk persoalan penalaran dalam menanggapi suatu masalah seperti yang satu ini.

Namun di sisi lain hati Sungmin masih berteriak untuk melanjutkan perjuangan untuk merebut peluang kerja ini ke tangannya. Otaknya memberi sinyal peringatan untuk merealisasikan niat awal yang tertulis bahwa Sungmin ingin mencoba menghidupi dirinya sendiri serta sang _eomma_ dengan usahanya sendiri karena kondisi kesehatan ibunya kini. Biar bagaimanapun sang _eomma_ harus menjadi prioritas utama.

Bukan hanya Sungmin yang terkejut, namun Heechul yang mendengarnya juga, karena ia baru sadar bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun satu sekolah, bahkan satu ekskul. Dan ia pun juga menerima alasan tersebut karena memang ia tidak meragukan kinerja otak _namdongsaeng_-nya itu, meski sikapnya kadang masih harus dilatih untuk bisa lebih dikontrol lagi.

Melihat reaksi Sungmin serta sang _noona_ yang membungkam membuat Kyuhyun merasa menang. Rupanya ia tidak salah memakai cara ini untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin dari ruang lingkup tempat kerjanya ini—karena ia sudah muak sekali akan takdir yang justru semakin mendekatkannya pada musuhnya itu di ruang lingkup sekolah, sehingga ia tidak mau kalau sampai di luar lingkup itu pun demikian. "Sebenarnya memang boleh pelajar kerja di tempat ini, tapi mengingat hal-hal tersebut tentunya saya ingin mencegah hal-hal buruk terjadi seperti terpuruknya jalannya kafe karena pegawainya sering tidak bisa kerja sebagaimana mestinya—" lanjutnya setelah ia membiarkan beberapa milidetik terbuang untuk melihat tanggapan dari Sungmin maupun Heechul namun ternyata mereka malah mengunci mulutnya. Ia kemudian kembali menampilkan _smirk_-nya dan mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit ke arah Sungmin. "—Dan hal itu bisa saja terjadi jika kafe ini mempekerjakanmu, nona. Makanya, jangan merasa sok benar!"

Jika diperbolehkan, Sungmin sudah melepas salah satu sepatu _flat_ kulit berwarna coklat muda yang dikenakannya itu untuk menampar wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin terkesan merendahkan dirinya itu, dan itu teramat sangat menyebalkan. Ia memang tadi sudah mengaku kalau ia sudah kalah untuk urusan ini—meski hanya dalam hatinya—tapi tetap saja ia tidak sudi untuk diinjak-injak seperti ini, seolah-olah ia yang salah sepenuhnya padahal tidak juga. Ia juga punya alasan tersendiri untuk mendatangi kafe ini, dan sikap Kyuhyun jelas-jelas menghakiminya dan Sungmin jelas tidak menyukainya.

Tapi Sungmin masih tahu diri untuk menjaga emosi supaya tidak meledak hanya karena dipancing oleh orang sialan itu mengingat ada dimana ia sekarang.

"Kyu, jangan menghakimi _yeoja_ seperti itu. Dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri untuk datang ke sini," Heechul mengambil alih pembicaraan dengan menegur sang adik usai mendapati ekspresi puasnya serta ekspresi Sungmin yang sebaliknya dan Heechul begitu memahami kondisi ini sebagai sesuatu yang jelas saja tidak baik untuk Sungmin karena ia tahu permasalahan Sungmin dibalik ini semua.

Mendengar Heechul yang terkesan membela Sungmin membuatnya tersenyum, merasa begitu berterimakasih karena sudah ada yang membelanya. Beruntunglah sifat Heechul padanya berbanding terbalik dibanding adiknya.

Reaksi sebaliknya datang dari Kyuhyun, yang merasa kembali muak pada Sungmin karena orang yang jelas-jelas berstatus sebagai _noona_-nya malah membela orang lain ketimbang adiknya sendiri. Padahal ia pun sudah menjelaskan alasannya mengapa ia begitu tidak terima jika Sungmin menjadi pianis kafe secara rinci dan ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak memojokkan Sungmin kali ini—walau sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat menyingkirkan wanita itu dari sini. Tapi ternyata—

—Astaga! Bahkan _noona_-nya sendiri mengira ia malah menghakimi orang, lebih parah daripada hanya sekedar memojokkan—menurutnya. Ia tidak habis pikir dan ia rasa seakan ia ingin meledakkan diri saat ini.

Namun disaat Kyuhyun ingin melontarkan pembelaannya, Heechul malah melanjutkan bicaranya. "Sungmin, kau bisa bekerja di _shift_ malam," ucapnya tenang seraya menatap ke arah Sungmin dan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas. Untung saja ia punya ide untuk penyelesaian solusi masalah ini.

"_MWOYA_?!" Kyuhyun spontan berteriak. Kaget, tentu saja. Bahkan sekarang kakaknya itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang ia tidak menduganya sama sekali sebelumnya, dan itu seakan membuka jalan untuk Sungmin yang tentu saja tidak bisa Kyuhyun terima. Berarti orang itu akan berada di sekitarnya lagi dan ia tidak mau. Ia sudah cukup kenyang untuk itu. "_Noona_, yang kosong _shift_ sore bukan—"

"Aku akan memindahkan jadwal pianis kafe yang bekerja di _shift_ malam ke _shift_ sore," potong Heechul segera sebelum Kyuhyun menolak lebih lanjut.

Dan itu membuat Sungmin segera merenungkan diri.

"_Noona_! _Noona_ tidak bisa seenaknya begitu!" bentak Kyuhyun yang semakin merasa tidak beres akan pola pikir sang _noona_. Bisa-bisanya Heechul sampai berpikiran hal seperti itu hanya demi mengisi kekosongan bagian pianis kafe. Ditambah lagi orang yang akan mengisi kekosongan itu ialah orang yang sangat-sangat tidak Kyuhyun harapkan keberadaannya.

Heechul tersenyum memaklumi bentakan kasar yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang adik terhadap kakaknya itu. Ia tahu kalau tindakannya itu akan terkesan begitu seenaknya, wajar saja jika Kyuhyun tidak setuju. Tapi ia pun punya alasan logis. "Mengapa tidak? Bukankah pianis yang kerja di _shift_ itu pianis yang benar-benar pianis? Harusnya bisa."

"_Noona_!" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggertak kesal terhadap Heechul. Kakak perempuannya itu begitu keras kepala. "Bahaya jika _yeoja_ kerja malam-malam seperti itu!"

"_Eonnie_, kalau memaksakan seperti itu, lebih baik tidak usah," akhirnya Sungmin membuka kembali suaranya dengan nada yang melirih kali ini, namun menatap Heechul dengan mantap. Ia sudah memikirkan semuanya secara matang, dan ia lebih memilih untuk tidak bersikap egois lagi kali ini. Memang sang ibu menjadi prioritas utamanya, namun bukan berarti ia bisa merepotkan orang lain untuk menangani masalah yang terjadi padanya. Keputusan Heechul untuk merubah jadwal pianis itu seakan menghentaknya dan membuatnya tersadar kalau apa yang beliau katakan itu nanti akan merepotkan beliau nantinya jika hal itu benar-benar sampai dilakukan, dan Sungmin tidak mau sampai seperti itu. Sudah cukup Heechul berbuat baik padanya serta ibunya, ia tidak mau utang budinya pada Heechul semakin bertambah karena belum tentu ia bisa membayar lunas semua itu. Lagipula apa-apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun juga ada benarnya, meski ia sebenarnya tahu dari awal kalau Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkannya—walaupun untuk kali ini dengan cara yang lebih halus—tentu saja, karena ia begitu tahu seberapa besar Kyuhyun membencinya bahkan sejak perjanjian mereka untuk bersaing satu sama lain itu lahir. Memegang profesi sebagai pelajar baginya memang penuh resiko, tidak hanya untuk diri sendiri namun juga untuk orang lain. Kalau untuk diri sendiri itu bukan menjadi masalah karena ia pasti bisa menanganinya, namun kalau untuk orang lain bahkan bagi orang yang bukan keluargamu—sepertinya Sungmin harus meminimalisir itu.

Kalimat Sungmin yang meluncur secara mendadak dari mulutnya mengagetkan orang-orang di ruangan itu yang mendengarnya. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Sungmin pada akhirnya akan menyerah, walaupun mereka menanggapinya dengan persepsi mereka masing-masing yang tentu saja bertolak belakang.

"Sungmin, itu tidak akan merepot—"

"—Apa kata _namdongsaeng_-mu itu benar, _eonnie_. _Eonnie_ tidak bisa berlaku seenaknya seperti itu pada pegawai _eonnie_," Sungmin segera menyela perkataan Heechul dengan nada tenang. Ia kemudian berganti tatapan ke arah Kyuhyun sembari menarik senyum miringnya. "Saya sudah tahu dari awal kalau anda berusaha menyingkirkan saya dari sini, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Sebenarnya saya tidak peduli mau anda benci terhadap saya atau tidak untuk kali ini, karena saya memang sedang mencari pekerjaan dengan suatu alasan yang jauh lebih penting, makanya dari itu saya berani datang kemari walaupun ada anda disini. Tapi saya rasa alasan-alasan anda yang tadi itu cukup logis dan bisa saya terima. Jadi saya tidak mau memaksakan diri untuk bekerja disini, namun bukan karena anda, tapi karena alasan anda, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjat akan sapaan formal yang dipakai Sungmin padanya kali ini, namun ia cukup senang akan keputusan Sungmin yang ia rasa sudah final itu. "Bagus kalau begitu."

"Tapi kamu mau cari kerja dimana lagi, Sungmin?! _Eonnie_ sudah berusaha memudahkanmu dalam hal itu," ucap Heechul dengan meninggikan nada bicaranya seoktaf namun ia tidak berniat membentak Sungmin sedikit pun karena tatapan matanya kepada Sungmin berubah melembut.

Dan—tunggu dulu. Kyuhyun begitu tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Heechul itu.

Sungmin berdiri sembari menggantungkan tas selempangnya ke bahu sebelah kanannya, lalu meraih dan menggenggam tangan Heechul erat. "Justru itu, aku tidak mau, _eonnie_. Bukan—bukannya aku tidak menghargai apa yang _eonnie_ lakukan padaku, justru karena aku sangat menghargainya makanya aku tidak mau utang budiku pada _eonnie_ bertambah lagi," ucapnya parau, sebagai bentuk rasa bersalahnya pada Heechul. Ia takut kalau Heechul mengira ia tidak menghargai pertolongan beliau padanya dan melukai hati beliau, karena Sungmin pun begitu menyayangi Heechul sebagai _eonnie_-nya kini—sejak tahu bahwa Heechul merupakan kakak dari orang yang seangkatan dengannya di sekolah.

Sebuah pertanyaan besar langsung hinggap di kepala Kyuhyun begitu menyaksikan tontonan gratis antara Sungmin dan Heechul sekarang. _Ada apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua?_

Kyuhyun bahkan baru tahu kalau ternyata Heechul dan Sungmin sudah saling mengenal. Pantas saja _noona_-nya itu sampai menyebut nama Sungmin bahkan lebih dari sekali dengan enaknya. Dan ternyata ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan Kyuhyun begitu penasaran dengan hal itu.

"_Eonnie, jeongmal mianhamnida_ sudah merepotkan _eonnie_ sampai sejauh ini. _Eonnie_ sudah punya Kyuhyun sebagai _namdongsaeng_-mu, jangan sampai aku ikut membebankan _eonnie_. Aku tidak mau memberatkan _eonnie_ lagi," lanjut Sungmin seraya mengecup punggung tangan Heechul dan meneteskan setitik air matanya di sana. "Lagipula Kyuhyun pasti semakin membenciku jika aku ikut membebani _eonnie_, setelah membebaninya dengan begitu berat di kehidupannya," nada bicara Sungmin semakin memarau dan tetesan air matanya semakin membasahi tangan Heechul seiring dengan putaran memori yang seakan bermain di dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana perlakuan Heechul untuk membantu rekan kerja beliau yakni _eomma_-nya serta bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukannya layaknya seorang wanita hina.

"_Heh! Yang sombong itu kau! Dasar manusia sok pintar! Kau masih baru di sini tapi kau sudah macam-macam denganku! Kau masih belum apa-apanya denganku!"—Kyuhyun._

"_Dia masih kritis. Eomma-mu tadi sempat kelihatan lelah sekali, tapi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk terus bekerja, padahal sudah sempat kusuruh untuk istirahat."—Heechul._

"_Sebaiknya eomma-mu ikut terapi itu saja, soal biaya eonnie punya solusi yang bagus untukmu. Eonnie akan mengusahakan pengajuan asuransi jiwa untuknya kepada perusahaan, sehingga biayanya ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh perusahaan."—Heechul._

"_Terserah. Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku muak akan sikapmu yang sok kenal sok dekat terhadap orang-orang disini."—Kyuhyun._

"_Kalau eonnie urus tadi sebelum kau pulang, lantas siapa yang menjaga eomma-mu."—Heechul._

"_Tentu saja supaya aku bisa menginjak-injak harga dirimu yang banyak gaya itu dan membuktikan kalau kau tidak pantas menunjukkannya! Yeoja tidak tahu diri!"—Kyuhyun._

"_Rupanya teman barumu itu begitu pengecut."—Kyuhyun._

Keping-keping memori itu terlintas begitu saja di otaknya dengan frekuensi yang terasa sangat cepat, dan itu cukup berefek samping pada hati Sungmin. Hatinya terasa memerih seiring dengan rasa bersalahnya yang begitu besar karena sudah banyak membebani kedua bersaudara itu di kehidupan mereka, walau dengan konteks yang berbeda.

"Sungmin…" Heechul segera mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin, berusaha menenangkan pikiran Sungmin yang ia tahu menjadi begitu kalut, meskipun pikirannya sendiri masih bertanya-tanya seberapa besar rasa benci Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin dan seberapa tidak sehatnya pertemanan yang terjalin di antara dua _dongsaeng_-nya itu, karena ia sendiri baru tahu hari ini dan masih tidak menyangka jika hubungan di antara mereka kurang baik, padahal Heechul sendiri menyayangi mereka berdua.

"_Noona_, ada apa ini sebenarnya?!" nada bicara Kyuhyun berubah panik melihat Sungmin yang menumpahkan bulir-bulir air matanya pada kedua tangan sang _noona_ walaupun samar karena tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya yang disebabkan karena posisi merunduknya itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menampik jika ia sedikit terenyuh kala mengetahui bahwa Sungmin ternyata sadar kalau kehadirannya cukup membebani Kyuhyun selama ini dengan segala yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, dan ia pun menyaksikan Sungmin yang menangis di depan mata kepalanya sendiri yang disana tampak rasa bersalahnya padanya dan hal ini sedikit menyentuh baginya.

Akan tetapi rasa panik Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar. Sungmin sudah mengatakan pada Heechul bahwa Kyuhyun membencinya disela-sela perkataanya mengenai masalah antara mereka berdua seolah-olah ada kaitannya. Padahal Kyuhyun sendiri pun masih tidak tahu permasalahan mereka dan tentu saja ia tidak mau disalahkan begitu saja kalau saja sikapnya yang membenci Sungmin itu dianggap mempersulit masalah yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya sama sekali.

Menangkap suara _bass_ Kyuhyun yang bertanya padanya mengundang Heechul untuk melempar tatapan menyudutkan padanya. Tindakan serta ucapan Sungmin di hadapannya membuatnya menganggap bahwa kadar kebencian Kuhyun pada Sungmin sudah melampaui batas wajar dan ia harus segera menindaklanjutinya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, ada apa sebenarnya antara dirimu dengan Sungmin sampai-sampai kau membencinya dan membuatnya terluka seperti ini, hah?!"

Benar saja dugaan Kyuhyun. Ia disalahkan—meski secara tidak langsung tapi nada bicara Heechul menggambarkan demikian. Ia pun mendengus kesal. Lagipula juga bukan tanpa alasan ia bersikap seperti itu pada Sungmin selama ini.

Namun tiba-tiba saja suatu peristiwa masa lalu terputar cepat di dalam kepala Kyuhyun. Peristiwa dimana ia pernah memergoki Sungmin menangis sebelum ini, yang mana kejadian itu terjadi secara tidak disengaja karena tubuh mereka saling bertubrukan satu sama lain.

"_Mian, ne!"_

"_Enak saja kau bilang mi—Sungmin?! Ada apa denganmu?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu!"_

Kyuhyun tersentak saat ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Sungmin, apa tangismu waktu itu ada hubungannya dengan masalah antara dirimu dengan _noona_-ku?" tanya Kyuhyun sesegera mungkin selagi ada kesempatan, dengan menurunkan tingkat kebakuan bahasa yang ia pergunakan pada _yeoja_ itu kini.

Sungmin yang sedang asyik mengeringkan basahan air mata di sekitar matanya—yang sebenarnya sudah ia lakukan sejak Heechul membentak Kyuhyun tadi—terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun tersebut. Walaupun kurang begitu jelas tangis yang mana yang ia maksud itu, namun sepertinya Sungmin tahu maksudnya, karena ia baru dua kali menangis di depan _namja_ itu.

"_Mian, ne!"_

"_Enak saja kau bilang mi—Sungmin?! Ada apa denganmu?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu!"_

Rupanya peristiwa itu mampir juga di ingatan Sungmin.

Tersadar bahwa ia sudah lebih dari sekali ini menangis di depan Kyuhyun membuat ia malu sendiri. Salahnya juga mengapa pada saat itu ia tidak dapat mengontrol tangisnya bahkan saat sedang berjalan walaupun ia sedang panik kala itu. Sekarang pun ia lagi-lagi mengulangi kesalahannya. Harga dirinya jatuhlah sudah. "Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya sinis tanpa menatap siapa yang pertanyaannya ia tanggapi itu. Kedua matanya pasti masih berwarna merah sekarang, hasil kerja dari air matanya yang meringsek keluar tadi.

Heechul pun terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang ditujukan pada Sungmin yang sudah terjawab itu. Ia pun menatap kedua orang itu secara bergantian, bingung. Mereka tidak akur, tetapi Sungmin pernah menangis pada Kyuhyun—bukankah ini cukup tidak masuk akal? Bukankah dua orang yang tidak akur itu akan saling menjaga gengsi mereka jika tengah berinteraksi satu sama lain? Tapi Sungmin barusan bilang—

—Heechul semakin tidak mengerti. Intinya ia penasaran sekompleks apa masalah yang ada di antara mereka berdua itu.

"Tapi dia itu _noona_-ku!" bentak Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Heechul dengan menggunakan kedua matanya. "Segala masalah yang melibatkan _noona_-ku harus kuketahui, apalagi jika masalah itu berurusan dengan orang sepertimu!"

"Yang waktu itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan _noona_-mu. Puas?!" Sungmin membalas bentakan Kyuhyun dengan bentakan pula. _Namja_ itu mulai lagi membuat telinganya panas dengan nada-nada yang tidak menggenakan yang keluar dari mulut tajamnya itu. Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menatap Heechul dengan cepat. "_Eonnie_, aku pulang," ucapnya seraya mencium punggung tangan Heechul sekikas sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi. Cukup sudah, ia tidak ingin berada di ruangan ini lagi. Jika ia terus-terusan berada di tempat ini tenaganya akan terkuras habis karena terus berdebat dengan orang menyebalkan itu.

"Tapi Sungmin—" Heechul sungkan menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sungmin sudah keburu menjauhinya dan pergi ke luar ruangan. "Sungmin!" ia mencoba menggertak untuk menghentikan langkah kaki Sungmin, namun sia-sia. Padahal ia belum memberinya pekerjaan.

"Biarkan dia pergi, _noona_," ucap Kyuhyun yang juga menatap ke arah pintu yang baru saja dipergunakan Sungmin untuk keluar itu. Walaupun _yeoja_ itu seenaknya pergi tanpa pamit dulu padanya padahal ia berpamitan pada _noona_-nya, tapi persetan dengan itu—setidaknya _yeoja_ itu sudah angkat kaki dari sini dan Kyuhyun sangat lega. Ia tidak perlu lagi berpusing ria dengan masalah-masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka bertiga—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Ini semua karenamu, Kyuhyun!" ucap Heechul kesal. "Kau sudah keterlaluan padanya karena sudah membencinya dan itu membuatnya terluka. Kau lihat bagaimana ia merintih dan menangis tadi, bukan?! Dia bahkan menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai bebanmu yang berarti bahwa ia begitu peduli padamu dan tidak sepatutnya kau membencinya!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia kini menatap Heechul lekat. "Aku tahu, tapi dia juga membenciku dan dia pernah membuatku terluka dan alasan mengapa aku terluka karenanya tidak akan pernah _noona_ pahami jika aku mengatakannya pada _noona_."

"_Mwoya_? Apa maksud—"

"Jangan tanya macam-macam lagi. _Noona_ bahkan belum cerita apa-apa padaku tentang masalah antara _noona_ dan Sungmin," Kyuhyun mempertajam nada bicaranya serta tatapannya ketika memotong ucapan Heechul itu. ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan pelototan mata _noona_-nya itu yang menunjukkan keterkejutan dan ketidakpahaman akan maksud ucapannya yang sebelumnya. "Jadi ini maksudnya yang _noona_ bilang ada kesibukan lain?! _Noona_ lebih memilih mengurus anak orang lain ketimbang _namdongsaeng_-mu sendiri ini, hah?! Pantas saja _noona_ jarang berada di rumah dan mengabaikanku."

Tindakan menusuk dari sang adik yang sarat akan rasa terluka itu membuat Heechul jadi merasa begitu bersalah. "Kyuhyun, bukan maksudku—"

"Lalu apa?!" Kyuhyun masih bertahan akan tatapan tajamnya, walaupun nada bicaranya tidak dipertajam lagi. "Aku akui aku memang manja. Tapi bukankah wajar jika aku bersikap manja pada _noona_-ku sendiri?! Lagipula kalau tidak ada kejadian ini mana aku tahu kalau _noona_ ada masalah dengan orang lain. Apalagi berurusan dengan orang yang kubenci juga. Setidaknya katakan padaku sedikit saja, katakan urusan apa yang membuat _noona_ jadi jarang ada di rumah. _Noona_ tahu? Aku seringkali khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada _noona_ di luar sana saat _noona_ tidak ada di rumah. Biar bagaimanapun _noona_ itu _yeoja_ yang rentan tertimpa kejahatan kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tapi aku tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi _noona_ karena aku pikir urusan itu urusan pekerjaan _noona_ makanya aku biarkan saja. Tapi nyatanya—_noona_ ada masalah dan bahkan itu melibatkan orang yang kukenal pula. Masalah apapun yang menimpa _noona_ aku berhak tahu karena aku _dongsaeng_-mu. Tapi _noona_ tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu secuil pun sampai saat ini. Kalau _noona_ benci padaku bilang langsung, aku tinggal membenci _noona_ balik walaupun itu susah karena _noona_ itu saudara kandungku. Tapi apakah _noona_ tega membenci _namdongsaeng_-mu sendiri? Seburuk apapun saudaramu, dia tetaplah saudaramu. Aku sadar kadang aku cukup temperamen sehingga aku bisa berbuat kasar pada siapa saja, tapi itu sudah menjadi watakku, kepribadianku. _Noona_ benci aku karena itu?! _Noona_ benci, hah?!"

"Kyuhyun! Aku tidak membencimu sedikit pun! Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak!" gertak Heechul sebelum Kyuhyun semakin melantur kemana-mana. Adiknya itu sudah berhasil membuat hatinya terenyuh dan tersayat disaat yang bersamaan. Terenyuh karena mengatakan rasa khawatirnya serta ketersediannnya untuk mendengarkan masalah orang yang menunjukkan kepeduliannya yang begitu besar, dan tersayat karena justru kepeduliannya itu yang membuat Heechul merasa begitu bersalah karena anggapannya bahwa Kyuhyun bersikap acuh tak acuh saja padanya ternyata bernilai nol besar, apalagi Kyuhyun sampai sudah berpikir bahwa ia membencinya karena anggapannya itu.

"Salahmu membuatku bicara yang tidak-tidak," Kyuhyun lantas tertawa sinis. Heechul pun membenarkan itu. Ini memang salahnya dan Kyuhyun pantas menyalahkannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan cara yang lembut. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Takutnya masalah ini membuat _noona_ terganggu saat bekerja nanti di luar negeri sana. Ayo _noona_, kita ke bandara sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Dan sekali lagi Heechul merasa tersentuh—_aniya_, bukan tersentuh lagi, tapi terharu. Bahkan barusan Kyuhyun melantur lagi. Dengan bergetar—karena efek rasa harunya itu—kedua ujung bibir Heechul terangkat ke atas seraya berkata, "Baiklah, ayo."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN:

Berhubung sebentar lagi saya akan menjalani serangkaian ujian kelulusan diantaranya Ujian Sekolah, Ujian Nasional, serta persiapan SNMPTN dan juga SBMPTN, maka saya memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu ^_^

Tak bosan-bosannya saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang sudah membaca dan memberi review pada FF ini :D Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nyemangatin saya buat tetap nulis meski lagi dihimpit sama berbagai cobaan di ambang kelulusan :")

Emang cuma sarana tulis-menulis serta membaca cerita itu yang paling ampuh buat hiburan di tengah semua kemumetan ini buat saya D: Yah, sekalian belajar menulis juga, meski saya tahu saya masih banyak kekurangan. Makanya, saya butuh banget yang namanya review sebenarnya. Memang saya membiarkan para readers untuk tidak memberikan reviewnya, tapi yah tetap saja saya butuh evaluasi, di mana kelebihan dan kekurangan dari FF-FF yang saya bikin, termasuk FF ini. Entah itu dari segi EYD, alurnya, atau apanyalah (?) pokoknya yang berkaitan dengan FF (jadi bukan charanya ya, karena kan FF itu diambil dari tokoh nyata bukan fiksi jadi yah gak penting banget kalau ngehujat cuma gara-gara chara yang dipakai doang).

Karena saya lihat dari sekian banyak FF KyuMin cuma saya aja yang reviewnya paling dikit padahal readersnya banyak :"( Yah kalau jelek ya review dong, kasih usulan yang bagus, biar saya juga tahu bagaimana harusnya yang baik.

Untuk beberapa hal yang diajukan ke FF ini akan saya jawab:

- Untuk chara "orang tua" kayaknya saya gak akan kasih nama yang spesifik untuk mereka. Saya masih bingung mau siapa. Ya udah, bayangin di benak masing-masing aja siapa XD

- Untuk chara yang saya bikin beda dari FF KyuMin lain kayak Heechul, Zhoumi, dan Siwon... Well, saya sengaja bikin beda biar anti-mainstream (?) XD Bosan saya ngeliat Heechul jadi jahat mulu dan Siwon yang jadi hubungan ketiga KyuMin. Eh tapi kurang greget ya? Makanya biasain jangan lihat chara kalo baca FF XD

- Ini konfliknya sederhana, mikirnya jangan jauh-jauh XD

Oh iya, tapi bukan berarti saya benar-benar istirahat nulis FF, karena tadi saya sudah bilang bahwa dunia fiksi itu hiburan buat saya, jadi mungkin saja saya ngepost FF lagi, entah itu di sini atau di blog.

Keep enjoying this FF and give review if you want ^_^


End file.
